


Keeping in Touch

by Honry



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honry/pseuds/Honry
Summary: An alternate universe where Chloe gives Max the push she needs to keep in touch with her best friend and continue their friendship during Max's time in Seattle. There's going to be a good amount of texts between the characters but the two will visit each other often, and there will be some perspective changes between Max and Chloe. This fanfic is mainly  Pricefield but there is a short period of time where there is some Amberprice, it does end mutually though, and Rachel doesn't become an obstacle to Max and Chloe's relationship if that's a worry for anyone.





	1. The Push

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second thing I've written and shared so any advice/criticism is appreciated either through a review or a private message, the same goes if there is any wording or formatting changes that you think should be change.  
> FF Version if you prefer that: www.fanfiction.net/s/12769204/1/Keeping-in-Touch

12/3/2008 4:12 PM

Max: Maybe emailing wasn’t the best idea. We’ll talk through texts now

_ Oh my gosh fucking finally _

_ 4:12 PM _

Chloe: She speaks! Speaking of talking wanna call? I miss you

_ Ugh please… I kinda need it now _

4:17 PM

Max: Sorry I can’t right now

_ Ugh 5 minutes for that? No “I miss you”  too or anything? _

4:17 PM

Chloe: Oh. Okay. Well, anything new going on?

Minutes slowly crawl by as Chloe waits for a reply.  _ Oh my god, why is she taking so long to reply, is she going to be like this all the time? _

4:22 PM

Max: No. Wbu?

_ Great _

4:22 PM

Chloe: If you’re too busy to text right now just tell me when you aren’t and we can catch up then.

With the message sent Chloe tosses her phone across her bed as she runs her hands through her hair pulling slightly in frustration , turning to her side to lie down and letting out a long sigh when she does.

_ Is that her response or is she so busy she couldn’t be bothered to reply yet.  _ She thought to herself after a few minutes of silence from her phone.

12/6/2008 10:00 AM

Max: Hey sorry I’m not busy now. Still nothing new so wbu?

_ Jesus it’s been like a week _

10:01 AM

Chloe: There she is! It’s been the same, really long crappy days, they still treat me weird at school. I feel like a few weeks wasn’t enough for me to “bring my focus back” to school.

10:06 AM

Chloe: So, How’s is Seattle so far? Can we talk? I think it’ll make it easier.

_ Please say you can _

10:12: AM

Max: I can’t right now. Me and my parents haven’t been able to see the city yet since we just moved in and started work and school.

_ Not busy enough to text but too busy to call? Ugh. At least 2 minutes is an improvement, probably even the fastest reply. _

10:12 AM

Chloe: That’s shitty.

Half an hour passes with no reply.  _ Whatever  _ Chloe thought bitterly

10/13/2008 10:30 AM

Chloe: Yo queen of the crickets! Just let me know when you’re not too busy to chat, I miss you.

The day ends with no reply  _ Too busy on the weekend now too  I guess maybe next week. _

The same time next week comes around with no reply as well.  _ Alright this is getting kind of ridiculous _

10/20/2008 1:17 PM

Chloe: Hey hippie, did you forget about me? What’s the latest?

_ It certainly feels that way… _

_ What’s the deal? Isn’t it winter break how is she THIS busy _

1:48 PM

Max: Oh my gosh, I’m SO sorry. I’ve been really busy again. You’d love Seattle it’s so nice being able to see it finally.

_ I guess spending time with family can be time consuming, but is she THAT busy at all times? _

1:48 PM

Chloe: Cool, maybe some hitchhiking in my future.

_ I’d kill to get out of here and see her _

Hours pass and nothing is said in return. _How is she this bad? Do I need to end every sentence with a question just to keep her texting her best friend?_ _Does she even want me as her best friend at this point?_

1/1/2009 2:16 AM

Chloe: Look, if you’re just going to ignore me just tell me straight up so I can stop hoping my best friend will find time in her day to talk to me when I need her the most.

After she calmed down a bit she began typing again

2:20AM

Chloe: Or at least pretend to be my friend for a while because I really do need you.

“Ugh!” 10 minutes pass before the phone is thrown across the bed, falling off the edge. Chloe didn’t expect a reply at 2 in the morning but the lack of it still upset her

Chloe woke up well past noon with a glimmer of hope that maybe the message she sent Max would give her the push she needs to keep in touch with her. She crawled to the ledge where she had tossed her phone and picked it up. The hope Chloe had shattered when she saw that she didn’t have any new notifications. With tears on their way and disbelief she opened the messaging app to make sure she had sent it or just didn’t get a notification. Tears came out slowly as she realized Max just hadn’t replied, well Chloe took the silence as her reply and anger quickly took her.

_ What the fuck? This is such bullshit. Years of adventures and friendship, growing up together, being “best friends” and the distance of like half a state is enough to destroy all that? Pretend like it never happened? What kind of shit is that? Fuck, this. I hate...everything  _ “I wish we’d… I wish I never met you” Chloe said out loud, full of anger and tears rolling down her face uncontrollably as she drops her phone back onto the ground as she crawls back into bed. She spent the rest of the day in bed, never leaving her room, shooing away her mother when she was worried about her, ignoring how hungry she felt, she never left her room.

She was about to try and sleep for the night so she decided to check her phone one last time before completely writing off Max, even though she pretty much already did and felt Max had done the same a while ago. As she suspected, there was still no reply from Max.

1/2/2009 1:21 AM

Chloe: Well, it was nice while it lasted

1:22AM

Chole: I guess.

With that done she dropped her phone in the same spot and with a frustrated groan she crawled back into bed to try and sleep.

She woke up with regret, regretting the situation as a whole.  _ It isn't fair  _ she thought to herself.  _ I have to deal with losing a dad so soon and to top it off I have to deal with it alone because the person I thought was my best friend forever left me and doesn’t want to keep in touch. _

_ “Life isn’t fair” _ a voice in her head had said

_ Yeah well it shouldn’t be torture as well  _ she thought in retaliation.

With a grumble from her stomach and her own voice she got up from bed to look for something to eat. To her surprise her mom was cooking breakfast in the kitchen and could smell the food as soon as she left her room. “Sorry” is all Chloe says to her mom as she walks past the kitchen to lay down on the couch.

“Chloe, I know it’s been hard, believe me. But please don’t worry me like that again” Joyce said with worry in her voice as she's approaching Chloe from the kitchen with a plate

“I know mom” She said still emotionless “Thanks” when her mom places a plate of eggs and bacon on the coffee table

“Do you plan on going to school when winter break ends on Monday?” Joyce asked as she walked back towards the kitchen

“Maybe, sulking all day in bed yesterday might’ve made me feel better” Chloe said loud enough to reach her mother in the kitchen "I'll think about it" she added.

After eating her breakfast rather quickly she continued her day the way she has been the past few months. The only thing different was she didn’t spend most of the afternoon and part of the evening staring at her phone hoping for a text from Max because that seemed when she was most likely to get a text. The positive of writing off Max was she didn’t get a flow of disappointment and sorrow when the day ended with no reply from Max. In the back of her mind though, she still wished things would be different.

Monday came with nothing of note so like she told her mom she’d think about going to school, and  she decided she would. Much to her surprise she stopped receiving strange looks from students, maybe they had forgotten or moved past the "the dead dad girl" over winter break. The rest of the day went on what felt like normally and she actually went to bed at a normal time. She was asleep for what felt like a second before she heard a notification sound from her phone. She didn’t think she moved so fast in her life, her brain was racing with thoughts as she got up to her phone to unlock it and see the message that she had no doubt was from Max.

_ Oh my god. There better have been a freak accident that prevented Max from using her phone or at least she is begging for my forgiveness for being such a shitty friend.  _ She thought before opening the message to read it. She didn’t receive any news of a freak accident or see an essay long apology, all she saw was 3 words.

1/5/2009 11:22 PM

Max: I was scared

_ What the fuck does that mean? _  Filled with anger she translated her thoughts to text.

Chloe: What the fuck does that mean?

11:23 PM

Chloe: How do you think I feel?

My dad dies and my best friend has to move, whelp I’m screwed! I thought, but YOU gave me hope, said we’d keep in touch through emailing, texting, letters, whatever it took. The distance of a state is no match to the power of technology and OUR friendship, we’ll be 18 and reunited in no time! But what do I get? Unanswered emails for days, At first I thought it was because I would always bring the conversation down when I talked about how shitty I felt, so I pretended to be fine, like my dad didn’t just die a month ago and my best friend didn't move RIGHT after that, and that it was the same old Chloe you always knew but even that didn’t work.  Then you said it’d be better if we text or something and so I was hopeful again that I’d get the best friend I desperately needed, but no it was just as bad, except the excuse changed from “I’m not on my computer much” to “Sorry I was busy”

11:25 PM

Chloe: And even when you weren’t busy you’d act like we didn’t spend our entire childhood together, not even knowing how to have or hold a conversation. I know you’re shy but like, you at least know how to have a conversation with your best friend or at least you should.

Shaking uncontrollably half from anger and half from finally releasing her thoughts she sends the final message. It’s a few very long minutes before Max replies.

11:29 PM

Max: I was scared Chloe, of hurting you, or making it worse, and of loosing you.

_ Again, what the fuck does that mean?  _ Filled with anger again she begins to translate her thoughts to text but she stops herself from pressing send.  _ She let me have my little rant uninterrupted, I should at least return the favor.  _ She thought as she let out a frustrated sigh.

11:30 PM

Max: At first I didn’t know what to say, all I could think of was how sorry I am, for the loss and for leaving you, but I already said that a bunch of times before, and you’d probably heard that from literally everyone at that point so I didn’t think it would mean anything to you.

_ Coming from you it would. _

11:31 PM

Max: But after that all I could think about was how I missed you and how I wish I was physically there. So I could be with you and hug you and hopefully make you feel better, but saying that would probably just make you feel even worse, that even after what happened you can’t even be consoled by your best friend.

_ Physically yes, but I can still be consoled if you would have talked to me _ . Chloe thought coldly

11:33 PM

Max: And so in my head the only thing I could do was either hurt you and make you feel worse about the situation, or to distance myself from you to maybe not hurt you as much

_ How the FUCK does that make any sort of sense?  _ Chloe thought filling with anger, almost enough to interrupt Max.

11:34 PM

Max: And I know what you’re thinking, but I don't know Chloe, people do stupid things and think irrational when they’re scared, especially me apparently.

_ Understatement _

11:36 PM

Max: I was so scared I’d hurt you or lose you that by the time I realized what I was doing was stupid I was already being more distant for a while, which just got my more scared to reach out which made it seem like I was getting more distant, and it became just a crappy cycle of me getting in my head too much.

11:44 PM

Max: But none of that excuses me being such a terrible  friend and person, I let my own fears get the better of me when you needed me the most, and I hate myself for that because I only ended up hurting you more. I’m sorry Chloe. You deserve so much better, doing what I did is my biggest regret in my life and will continue to be for a long time, I know I’m young and that probably means nothing but I’ve never been more certain of something in my life. There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t think of you and wish things could be different. I wish what happened to William didn’t happen, or at least that I was still there so I could be there for you. But I don’t care how long it takes to remedy my mistake, if I can at all. If you let me, I promise I’ll never leave you feeling alone or abandoned ever again, it will be like I’m always in your pocket, I will be, in a way, I don’t care where I am or what I’m doing I’ll answer your phone calls, text messages, emails, anything the moment I get them, because you were right Chloe, we did spend our childhood together, and that should mean something and that friendship shouldn’t be discarded as easily as I discarded it. But I would understand if you don’t want to forgive me, I don’t deserve it.

11:45 PM

Max: You, Joyce, and William were like a second family to me and I loved you all, I still do, when we learned what happened I was devastated then a few days later I learned that I was moving and I’ve never been so sad or angry in my life. I begged my parents to change their mind or let me stay, I told them I’d drop out of school, I’d do anything, I didn’t care, Chloe needs me I don’t want to leave her, I can’t leave her, and I’ve been devastated ever since. 

I guess that last text is me saying that even if I wasn’t there for you Chloe, you were never alone.

11:50 PM

Chloe: Are you crying as much as I am right now?

Max: If your eyes burn from all the tears, then yes.

The feeling Max is describing has become a very common feeling to Chloe the past few months, but this time it was different, for the first time in months she knows that she isn’t alone.

11:52 PM

Chloe: Thank you, Max. I’m sorry I had to use the “do this or we aren’t friends anymore” card

Max: You shouldn’t have needed to use it in the first place

Max: And I don’t deserve an apology, I don't even deserve your forgiveness

Chloe: You do.

11:55 PM

Chloe: I could really use a hug right now

Max: Me too

Max: We’ll be 18 and reunited in no time 

11:56 PM

Chloe: Hopefully sooner


	2. Keeping Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick chapter 2 since I had most of it thought out and written, future chapters will obviously take longer but I'll try to update the story as fast as I can.

Chloe woke up having received a message from Max while she was asleep, annoyed that the notification sound didn’t wake her. But was slightly relieved that it didn’t since they were sent at the ungodly hour of

1/6/2009 6:12 AM

Max: I wish I had said all that at a different time. Maybe that way I could’ve slept

8:20 AM

Chloe: Yeah… time is not your specialty  
I had trouble sleeping as well

8:21 AM

Max: Oh you slept? I wish

The quick reply from Max made Chloe smile ear to ear

8:22 AM

Max: I don’t mean to brush over everything that was said, I’d be surprised if you didn’t have anything to say about what I said.

8:24 AM

Chloe: Yeah about that…  
The thing that stands out the most was your reasoning behind it all. I mean I understand you being irrational when you’re scared but that’s pretty high up there on the irrational level. And you know, I just wish you had said all of that sooner. And, you know what? Fuck it, it’s in the past now, what’s important is your promise, just know that you don’t need to be scared of anything with me just tell me.  
And I do forgive you if that wasn’t clear.

8:25 AM

Chloe: Also I appreciate the whole you don’t care what you’re doing you’ll reply, whole thing, but don’t get in trouble or get your phone taken away or something, cause you know, you can’t keep in touch with me if you don’t have your phone.

8:26 AM

Max: Only because you said so. And thanks, for saying it’s all in the past. I so don’t deserve you.

Chloe: Oh don’t worry, I’m definitely still going to use it to guilt trip you and whatnot

Max: Fair, but you are evil  
School is about to start, text you when it’s safe?

Chloe: You better

Chloe was anxious all day, wanting to text Max, but since she knew how uptight schools can be about phones, she didn’t because she really didn't want to get Max in trouble. Which only made her more excited to finish school for the day. It was the first time since before her dad died where she didn’t lie and say “I’m okay” when someone asked how she was doing, she even went as far as saying “I’m doing good” when her science teacher asked Chloe how she was doing when she came into class on time. “You’re doing well, not good” a very Max sounding thought had said in her head.

Chloe felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as she had her head down on her desk half paying attention to the teacher. Instantly she sat straight up and her heart started racing then she raised her hand. “Mr. K? Can I use the bathroom?” Chloe said hastily with excitement.

“Can you hold it Chloe? Class ends in a few minutes” The teacher said in reply.

“If you want the janitors to complain, then yeah, I can” she got a few laughs from the students in the classroom.

“Very well, if yo-”

“Thanks!” Chloe says interrupting the teacher and getting more laughs from other students before quickly exiting the classroom.

2:30 PM

Max: Hey, I’m free from school, are you out?

2:32PM

Chloe: Pretty much  
I “really needed to use the bathroom” 15 minutes before school ended and the teacher didn’t notice I had my bag on when I left.

Max: And YOU were telling me not to get into any trouble?

Chloe: Yeah well my grades have been tanking since you left so it’s fine, it’s expected by me. You however gotta keep up your straight laced attitude.

2:33 PM

Max: Chloe… ugh I sound like a every teacher ever but, you’re wasting your potential, you’ve always had good grades, school was always just a breeze to you.

Chloe: Sorry Mrs. Caulfield. I just find it hard to apply myself in your class.

Max: Plus who am I going to go to now with all my science homework.

2:34 PM

Max: Ugh! Speaking of Mrs. (hopefully never) there WAS this cute guy in one of my classes who I kept catching looking at me so I thought he liked me  
And me being my typical self I did nothing and waited for him to do something first but he never did. He just stayed at the “looking my direction” stage and now it’s like a “creepily stare” stage.

Chloe: Aww little Maxine having boy troubles, you're so cute.

Max: You. Are. Evil.

2:35 PM

Chloe: You love me.   
So what’s new? What's happening right now?

Max: True, I do. Nothing really new, I think I’m officially no longer “the new girl” which is nice. And I’m on the bus on my way home, going to do homework once I get home while we chat, if we still are.  
How about a phone call?

The suggestion made Chloe’s heart skip a beat, and a big smile came across her face as she read it  
2:36 PM

Chloe: You have no idea how happy you just made me suggesting that, hell yes.

Chloe is startled by her phone receiving a phone call from Max, her phone was on silent so she is still in the clear, but she had to decline it, which breaks her heart temporarily but is immediately repaired when she realizes that Max was staying true to her promise.

2:37 PM

Chloe: Chill girl! I still gotta sneak off campus and get home myself before we call

Max: Oh man sorry! I didn’t get you in trouble did I?

Chloe: Nah I’m still good, call ya when I’m at home?

Max: Definitely

Chloe sneaks off campus without any trouble and nearly sprints all the way home, continuing the sprint once she is home and gets to her room rushing to close the door and jumping onto her bed. While she’s catching her breath she begins to think of what she’s going to say once Max answers, having mini conversations with herself trying to imagine how it will go. Once she catches her breath she grabs her phone and dials up Max’s number which she still memorized, she’s barely even able to hear one ring before the phone is picked up.

A shy voice with hidden excitement answers “Hello?”

A big smile begins forming across her face. Already knowing the answer Chloe still asks “Max?

All the shyness is replaced excitement “Chloe!”

“Max! Oh my gosh it’s so good to finally hear your voice. I’ve missed you so much” The smile somehow getting bigger while her eyes begin to water from the emotions she’s feeling, all of them being of happiness.

“Chloe!” She says again with the same excited tone of voice “I’ve missed you so much too. I feel like it’s been forever since you said you’d call me, was your stealth mission a success?”

“Yeah I snuck out without raising any alarms, might’ve gotten home sooner if it weren’t for all the cigarettes I’ve been smoking.

“Chloe! Tell me you’re not serious!” all the excitement replaced with concern.

Chloe laughs at the sudden change of Max’s tone “Yeah I am joking... mostly... and for now”

“You are the worst”

“Sooooooo…Watcha’ doin’?” Chloe says playfully with sing songy voice.

“Ugh, homework, got way too much of it. You?”

“Just lying in bed chattin’ with you” still playfully. Trailing off and with a little sadness in her voice “I really do miss you Max, I wish you were actually here”

“I really miss you too Chloe, I wish I could be in your room right now” Max says matching the sadness she heard. “How are you Chloe? How are you really? Not what you tell the teachers at school”

After a short pause. “I’m doing good I-”

“Superman does good, you’re doing well.” Max interrupts.

I knew she would say something like that

“Ugh! You are such a dork Max Caulfield” Chloe says with a small smile. “No but I really am doing… well. Today was the best I’ve felt since September and it’s all because of you, so maybe it’s SuperMax does good and I’m doing well.”

“You’re just as much of a dork as I am Chloe Price!”

“As if! Have you heard half the shit that comes out of your mouth” After they share a laugh. “Speaking of shit, my mom got a boyfriend” She hears Max giggle quietly then interupts her.

“Come on Chloe he can’t be that bad, aren't you happy that at least your mom is happy”

“Well yeah but... you don't even know Max. A: isn’t kind of soon to try and replace dad…”

“Chloe…” Max interrupts but is stopped

“I know Max, it’s just how I see it. But it’s B what’s bothering me the most. B: he’s an asshole and mom can do so much better.

“Come on he can’t be that bad” Max repeats before Chloe can go on.

“Oh but it is Max, so he was having dinner with mom a few weeks ago at OUR house, thinking he’s already part of the family, thinking he isn’t just a rebound until she finds someone better. Ugh, tangent. So, he was having dinner with my mom and I come in to tell my mom that I don’t feel like going to school tomorrow since I was feeling pretty bad that day and before she can reply the fucker steps in and says ‘you shouldn’t be skipping school just because you feel bad’. I almost lost it the second he opened his mouth, the way his voice sounded I could already tell he’s the type of person who demands respect from everyone he talks to”

“That’s not THAT bad Chloe, maybe he just doesn’t know your situation”

“He does though Max. Ugh, it’s hard to explain or find other instances of his assholery since there’s so many I just don't like him, he’s got this stache too, which just disgust me to my core, I can't even imagine my mom... kissing... that, gross! I’m so glad I got someone to vent to finally, sorry, expect a lot of that from me the next few days.

“I’m just glad that we’re finally properly catching up”

“Me too” Chloe says, a smile returning to her face. For the first time since Max had left, time for Chloe was going by quickly instead of a slow crawl. They spent that time talking like the last 3 months didn’t happen, actually catching up on what eachother have been doing and what’s been going on in their life. Chloe even does the stereotypical teenage girl talking on the phone pose, lying on her stomach with her legs kicking back and forth in the air. Max doesn’t get much homework done since a few minutes into the phone call she goes on her bed and does the same pose Chloe is in without knowing.

“Oh my god I’m doing that movie thing” Max says interrupting herself.

“What movie thing?”

“The one where the girl is talking on the phone while she’s lying on her bed and her feet are kicking in the air”

“Oh my gosh, and you said I’m as much of a dork as YOU? I mean, I’m doing it too but I didn’t bring it up”

“Oh my gosh, we’re both doing that movie thing?”

“Yep, I knew we were destined to be together”

“Who’s the dork now” Max says after they both share a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far thanks (again? hopefully) this chapter was quick because I had already written and thought up most of it while I was proof reading the first chapter (I proof read a lot to try and convince myself that what I'm writing isn't THAT bad, but judging by the comments from the last chapter hopefully I'm just being my own worst critic). Still open to suggestions about the formatting of the text if anyone would prefer a different way to format them.


	3. Nightmares

She couldn’t tell what she was hearing, she felt like she was in a cushioned chair with her head tilted all the way back. When she opened her eyes she saw a familiar car ceiling and immediately knew where she was, tilting her head back down to a normal position she looked forward and saw that she was in the back seat of her dad’s car. She still couldn’t tell what was coming from the radio just that it was noise that somewhat sounded like music. Shifting her focus from trying to hear the music to seeing her surroundings the back seat was full of toys and drawings she and Max shared and drew as kids, this gave her the hint that this nightmare was going to be about Max. Looking directly ahead Chloe sees she’s on a endless road with the forest on both sides of the street with no destination in the distance, then she looks to the driver, it was her dad. These nightmares were always a double edged sword for Chloe, she’d get to see and hear her dad again, but she’d wake up feeling horrible and with the day ruined.

“It’s nice to finally see you happy again Chloe.” William states cheerfully. “It’s a shame she can’t pretend forever” he says with cheer disappearing.

“Pretend?” Chloe asks with concern and sadness

“You asked her to, look”

Chloe looks down at her hands and sees her phone that wasn't there a second ago and looks at the messages she sent

1/1/2009 2:16 AM

Chloe: Look, if you’re just going to ignore me just tell me straight up so I can stop hoping my best friend will find time in her day to talk to me when I need her the most.

2:20 AM

Chloe: Or at least pretend to be my friend for a while because I really do need you.

“When do you think she’ll realize that you're finally starting to be okay, so she can move on with her life?”

“She… she’s not pretending dad, she wouldn’t do that to me, she really does feel bad for what she did, I can hear it in her voice and the way she's been doing her best to reply as fast as she can. She is trying, and succeeding at making up for it.” Chloe says a bit choked up at first but confidence returning to her as she finished. “Why would you say that dad?”

“I’m just trying to prepare you for the worst Chloe, I didn’t do that when I was alive and look how devastated you were” After a pause “And didn’t you think she wouldn’t abandon you in the first place? What makes you so sure she isn’t just  pretending really well?”

“Stop” Chloe tries to say but her voice is overpowered by a truck’s horn and all she can hear is the horn and a terrible, all too familiar sound of metal crashing and glass shattering.

* * *

  _Fuck you brain_ Chloe thought as she woke up and saw that it was early in the morning. Knowing she won’t be going back to sleep she leans over to grab her phone. The past month Chloe and Max had made a routine for school days, Chloe would reply to Max’s morning text and ensure Max that she was going to school that day. Max kept to her promise to avoid getting in trouble so texts during school from her were rare, but once she was free she’d tell Chloe and they’d talk about their day, and if they felt like it they’d start a phone call to catch up like that. Normally she’d wake up and reply to Max’s good morning text but either she was up before Max was, or she didn’t send it yet.

2/11/2009

7:04 AM

Chloe: Wow Caulfield, I’m up before you, slacking much?  
Are YOU going to school today Missy

Chloe is pleasantly surprised by Max’s quick response.

7:04 AM

Max: Well I assume you JUST woke up so I’d say no I got you beat by an hour :P

Chloe: Gross  
The face and the time you wake up

Max: Hahahaha. So what has you up this early?

7:05 AM

Chloe: I hope you’re sitting down, if you’re not, I suggest you do  
The same reason I’m not going to school.  
I had a shitty dream.

Max: Chloe… come on you promised you’d try to stop skipping

7:06 AM

Chloe: I am trying.  
The dream was about my dad... and it kind of ruined my mood for the day.

Max: Oh  
Do you want to call?

7:07 AM

Chloe: Nah, I’m good

Max: Do you want to tell me about it? I’m here for you Chloe.

Chloe: I know, I feel like you’ve been saying that every day since January.

Max: That’s because I have been saying it everyday

Chloe: Oh, really? why?

Max: Because I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you, and you’ll never be alone again.

Chloe: Oh man 7 AM and already this sappy? As if I didn’t want to cry enough already.  
Thanks though

Max: :)

Chloe: I know how to push your buttons too MAXINE

Max: Noooooo please, that’s all the faces you get, for the day

7:08 AM

Chloe: Make it for forever and I’ll be happy  
Man with all this sappy shit, if you’re pretending there’s no way I could tell.

Max: Chloe… I promise you I’m not pretending, I feel so bad that you even had to suggest that.

7:09 AM

Chloe: I know, I’m just fucking with you, I’m sorry.

7:10 AM

Max: So, your nightmare? Do you want to tell me about it?

Chloe: Eh it was just a shitty dream, but they have been going on for a while…

Max: Chloe, how long?

Chloe: Since September

Max: Chloe, why didn’t you tell me?

7:11 AM

Chloe: I thought they were just recurring bad dreams because I was so miserable and that they’d stop once I finally feel better  
(Which I do now because of you)

Max: :)

7:12 AM

Chloe: I’ll give you a pass, this time.  
But nope I’ve been feeling amazing recently but I just had one.

Max: What are they about? Besides your dad

Chloe: Most of them take place in his car while I’m in the back seat and he’s driving

Max: Oh... Chloe, I’m sorry

7:13 AM

Chloe: Yeah… at first it was fine, it was just me in the back seat while he drove and hummed to the radio and shit, it would make me happy since I was getting to see him again but when I wake up I'd always feel shitty because it just reminded me of how much I miss him  
Then we started having conversations which just amplified me being happy at the time but feeling even worse when I woke up, which is why I started skipping so much

7:14 AM

Chloe: Then it started getting bad… or worse. I would be shot awake by the sound of a fucking truck’s horn.  
Then eventually it would be the truck’s horn followed by the sound of the crash

Max: Is that what happened today?

Chloe: Yeah, pretty much  
It’s just my head fucking with me but it really does ruin the day for me

Max: I’m so sorry you have to deal with that Chloe, I wish I could do more then to just text or call you, I really do.

Chloe: It’s alright, that already is so much.

7:15 AM

Max: Well I’m here for you Chloe, so if you need to talk to me just tell me, even while I’m in school

Chloe: I know you are Max. Just promise you won’t get in trouble because of me  
And thanks.

Max: I promise

Chloe: Also is that you giving me the okay to skip school?  
Thanks Mom!

Max: You are the worst  
It's only because I want you to feel better  
Maybe you could tell them what's happening, they might be understanding

Chloe: Not a chance. They'll just call home and mom will have to make up some lie about me not feeling good

Max: Feeling well*

Chloe: YOU are the worst.  
But except this time it won't be so much of a lie

Max: :(  
  
Chloe: What was that about you being done with those for the day Maxine?  
Hey I heard weed could possibly chill you out if you're feeling shitty, maybe I'll go get some

Max: I hope you're just getting back at me for using a face and not actually considering that

7:16

Chloe: I don't know, guess you'll have to wait and find out Maxine

Max: You're the worst

* * *

 2/11/2009

4:19

Chloe: Hey Max, can I ask you to do something for me?

Max: Sure Chloe, anything

4:20

Chloe: Look at the time

Max: I hate you

Chloe: LOL aww, come on don't be like that  
The weed comment was just a joke

Max: Good

Chloe: For now

Max: You are the absolute worst

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, as always let me know what you thought about that chapter and if you have any advice, criticisms, or corrections either through a comment/review or a private message. I feel like I've been releasing chapters too quickly (even though this is only the third) so let me know if they're starting to seem rushed, I promise I'm not rushing them, I've just been excited to continue the story since I have a bunch of ideas on where I want to take this.**

 


	4. Chaos Theory

She wakes up hearing the sound of voices slowly getting louder, they continue to get louder and louder, until she can clearly hear them, another argument.

_What are they fighting about THIS time_ she thought to herself bitterly as she pointlessly tried to go back to sleep.

“All I want is one, ONE day in the week!” a angry voice that sounded like her mom’s

“I’m TRYING to help you right now so we can leave sooner” her dad replied with returned anger

_This one AGAIN? Gosh I don’t want to deal with this._

Her thoughts are stopped by the sound of something heavy hitting a wall or the floor.

“Christ Vanessa don’t start throwing shit”

Is the last thing Max hears before she tries to ignore the noise while putting on her earphones to play music. Deciding she’d rather be anywhere else then here she grabbed her camera and left her house trying her best to ignore the argument her parents were having as she left. She spent the day walking the city taking pictures of things she didn’t already photograph, when it started getting dark she began her walk home.

Walking into her house she could feel the tension in the air, her mom in the dining room on her phone while her dad was in the living room reading the paper it was so quiet she was certain both of them could clearly hear the music playing from her earphones, Max went straight to her room to get out of that situation as fast as she could.

_Thank god they go back to work tomorrow and I have school, I hate dealing with this, it’s so stupid. They never try to fix their problems they just keeping arguing and ignoring each other, it makes no sense at all"_

3/1/2009 6:39 PM

Max: omg, I’m actually looking forward to Monday.  
This day can’t end soon enough

Chloe: Aww, what’s going on Maxy?

Max: My parents are fighting, again.  
I thought that moving here was suppose to help stop fights from happening since they finally share both of their days off but nope, they’re having an argument they’ve been having for years.  
Chloe: Again?

6:40 PM

Max: Back in Oregon they would have the same 3 arguments on like a monthly cycle, either my dad would do something to upset my mom or the other way around and anytime they were both home together it’d be miserable for me, thankfully it’s only yelling and the occasional thing thrown on the ground, but it still makes being home crappy.

6:41 PM

Chloe: Wow, I’m sorry Max, that’s really shitty. You’ve never mentioned this before

Max: I thought it was just a normal thing for parents to argue every now and then but whatever this is, it isn’t normal  
It’ll be okay soon. In a few days they’ll get over it and pretend it never happened until the next time one of them upsets the other

Chloe: Max, they should know that it affects you too, it’s total bullshit that they put you through their shit, you should say something  
For your sanity and theirs

Max: I know, but, what do I say?

Chloe: I think you already know what to say Max, you’re just scared to say it, you need to tell them what you’re feeling  
Maybe hearing what their arguments are doing to their daughter they might try to fix things.

6:43 PM

Max: If they’re still like this by friday, I’ll say something. Thanks Chloe

Chloe: Honestly you should tell them now, but it’s okay if you want to wait.  
And hey, I’m here for you too, always

Max: :)

Chloe: Ehhh I’m here for you most of the time

Max :(

Chloe: I’m here for you sometimes

Max: :’(

Chloe: Who is this?  
How’d you get this number?

6:44 PM  
Max: hahahaha, I’m sorry, couldn’t resist.

Chloe: It’s okay Maxine, glad I can make you laugh

* * *

“Hello?” A woman on the other end of the phone call answered

“Hi, is this Joyce?” a shy voice replied

“Yes, who is this?”

“It’s Max Caulfield, don’t tell Chloe I called”

“Oh, Max!” Joyce reacted with excitement “How have you been? Did Chloe do something bad?” Half playfully and half serious

“I’m doing okay, and no Chloe hasn’t done anything, I was calling to ask about something dealing with her though”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Her birthday is next week Wednesday and I was wondering if I could visit this weekend to surprise her”

“Of course you can do that Max, I think she’d love that. How are you going to get here?”

“I’m going to take a train from Seattle to Portland, then a shuttle or taxi from Portland to the bay.”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous Max, I can pick you up at Portland, I’m sure Chloe has told you about David, I’ll ask to use his car so I can pick you up”

“She has… only good things I promise.

“You don’t need to lie to me Max” Joyce says in reply

“Sorry, but only if that’s not too much trouble” Max says sheepishly

“‘If that’s not too much trouble’ she says, you’re like family Max, of course it’s not too much trouble, just tell me what time you’ll be at portland and I’ll be there to pick you up”

“I haven’t bought the tickets yet but I wanted to leave on Friday after school so maybe sometime around Friday night”

“Okay, I can make that, just let me know when find out when you arrive”

“I will, thank you so much Joyce”

“Not a problem Max. Just to make sure, Ryan and Vanessa are aware of this right?”

“Yeah I’ve told them”

“Alright, see you Friday then?”

“Cya Friday”

* * *

 On Monday after school ended Max went to a mall to find a prepaid card to buy the train tickets, and to look for a gift for Chloe with her remaining Christmas money.

3/2/2009 6:23 PM

Max: I bought the train tickets, they say I should arrive at 9:30 PM

6:30 PM

Joyce: Alright David’s letting me use his car, I’ll make sure Chloe is at home so you can surprise her

Max: Thanks again Joyce

Joyce: No problem Max, I’ll see you Friday!

By the time Friday came around Max’s parents were still ignoring each other and arguing when they couldn’t ignore each other. So Max tried to be at home as little as possible when they were both home. When she came home from school on Friday she knew she had to confront them, Max had been keeping Chloe up to date with what was happening with her parents and the whole week she’s been encouraging Max to do it, she even made her promise she would if they were still mad at each other on Friday. Chloe was right, she already knew what she needed to say she was just too scared to say it before but thanks to Chloe some of that fear was gone. When both her parents were home it was about 3 hours before her train was scheduled to leave but she really didn’t want to be at home so she decided she would confront them then leave and just be early at the train station. Her mom was in the dining room on her phone and her dad in the living room on the couch on his phone. Relieved that they were both at least within earshot she began to speak.

“I’m leaving to go to the train station now”

“Hmm” her dad says in reply not looking up from his phone

“Stay safe” her mom says also not looking up from her phone

With a frustrated sigh she begins talking again

“I hate this… when you two are like this, you pretend like I’m not here. When you scream at each other you pretend like I’m not in the next room clearly hearing every word. And I’m so tired of it, I hate seeing either of you like this. And when you guys finally stop acting like this you pretend like it never happened, like you didn’t just make any time I spent at home miserable. You guys have been having the same three arguments since I can remember. Oh you don’t help enough around the house, I’m trying to have some time for myself give me some space, You don’t spend enough time with me, cycled over and over, but nothing ever changes, you just scream at each other then ignore each other for a week then move on until one of you brings it up again, it’s not helping. So please while I’m gone do something, anything different, talk about it or something, or at least let me know ahead of time so I can leave for the weekend like I am now. I’m tired of coming home to a place where I’d rather be anywhere else.” Wiping away tears she makes her way to the front door and hears both her mother and father get up and walk towards her

“Max…” is all Max is able to hear from her dad before she slams the door shut and makes her way to the train station.

 

3/6/2009 5:19 PM

Max: I did it Chloe, I told them

Chloe: You did? Hell yeah Max, I knew you could

Max: I just needed a push from a friend

Chloe: Well if you ever need more pushes just let me know I’d be happily obliged to  
So, what’d they say?

5:20 PM

Max: I don’t know, I left

Chloe: You left?

Max: I wasn’t going to drop a bomb like that and stick around, I’m just gonna walk around a bit

Chloe: Aww man I wish I was there, you could totally crash with me whenever you wanted

Max: Yeah… hey your birthday is next week, another year closer to 18

Chloe: Yeah, that can’t come fast enough. Maybe when I’m 18 my mom won’t put me on house arrest

5:21 PM

Max: House arrest?

Chloe: Yeah, she said a friend will be dropping off something important and she has errands to run or something so I gotta stay here and wait for it.  
On a Friday night too, it better be something real important.

Max: I’m sure it is.  
You have any plans for when your mom gets back?

Chloe: Eh not really I was just gonna relax at home anyway. You?

Max: I don’t know what I’m going to do. Probably just end up doing what you’re doing

 

3/6/2009 9:25 PM

Max: The announcer guy just said we’ll arrive on time at 9:30

Joyce: That’s great, I’m in the parking lot now, just look for the blue muscle car

Walking out of the station and looking into the parking lot Max scans the cars looking for what Joyce described

9:33 PM  
Max: I see you, on my way

Now briskly walking with excitement taking her, she approaches the blue muscle car as Joyce exits it and Max gets closer with arms open ready to receive and give a hug.

“Max!” Joyce yells with genuine joy and she closes the distance to take Max in a hug. “It’s so good to see you, I feel like it’s been so long”

“It has, I’ve missed you, thanks for picking me up”

“Of course Max” Joyce says as she releases Max from her hug. “Here let’s get your bag in the trunk and we’ll make our way home”.

 

“So, do I have you to thank for Chloe all of a sudden being happy and barley missing school recently?” Joyce asks as she turns the radio down a little after a few minutes of driving

“Maybe, I made her promise to not miss school as much”

“You’re such a good friend Max, she’s going to love being able to see you again”

“How are Ryan and Vanessa?” Joyce asks after a short pause

“Mom and dad are… doing okay I guess” Max says with poorly hidden bitterness

“Max… are you sure? You can tell me”

“It’s fine, they’re just, fighting, again.” No longer trying to hide her bitterness

“My goodness. They’re still like that?”

“You know about that?

“Oh yeah, when Vanessa would get upset at Ryan she’d tell us all about it, then Ryan would do the same when he was mad at Vanessa. Is that why you’re really here Max? To get away?”

“No, no it’s only for the weekend, and I’ve been planning this visit to Chloe for a while, it just came up at the same time, I promise I’m not running away or anything”

“I know Max, I’m just making sure. I am glad you’re here though, I can’t wait to see how Chloe will react to seeing you again finally”

“Me too, are you okay taking me back to the station Sunday night too? I should’ve asked sooner I know, sorry it slipped my mind”

“Of course I’m fine with that Max, did you think I was gonna pick you up but not drop you off? Don’t be silly"

 

The rest of the drive to Chloe’s house  is spent catching up on what’s been going since the last time they saw each other.

“Now I told Chloe a friend will be dropping off something so she should answer the door when you knock on it” Joyce says once they’re only a few blocks away

“Thanks again for getting her to stay home so I can surprise her”

“Don’t suppose you can do anything about her attitude all the way from Seattle? She acted like I was punishing her when I asked her to do it”

After a short laugh. “Really? She’s just being a teenager, she said she was gonna stay home tonight anyway”

“Goodness, I’ll never understand her, so do you know what you plan to do during your weekend visit?”

“I was thinking Chloe would have plenty of ideas of what to do but I’ve got some just in case she doesn’t”

“Well just promise you two won’t get hurt or in too much trouble”

“We’ll try” Max says as Joyce stops a few houses down from her house to make sure Chloe doesn’t get any hints.

“Alright we’ll park here tonight let's go show Chloe her surprise” Joyce says with excitement

Seeing the Price house brings so many memories to Max’s head, every step closer she gets to the front door the more excited she gets in anticipation to finally see Chloe after a long 5 months. Once she’s finally at the door she knocks hopefully loud enough for Chloe to hear.

“Coming!” She hears Chloe shout through her room. Hearing her voice unaltered through the sound of a phone call makes Max smile ear to ear. Even though she does that anytime she hears Chloe’s voice, actually hearing it in person makes it that much better, even if it is through walls. She hears a door close and footsteps coming down stairs get louder and louder. Still smiling she looks at Joyce who is also smiling in anticipation.

“About time, I thought you’d get here…” Chloe stops herself as she fully opens the door and sees what’s on the other side. Her jaw drops and eyes widen and begin to fill with tears as she finishes what she says. “...Sooner”

“Happy early birthd-” Max is barely able to say before Chloe drops her hand from the doorknob and leaps forward almost tackling Max to the ground.

“Max, holy shit you’re here! Is this real?" Chloe yells full of joy and excitement while hugging Max as tightly as she can.

Returning the hug as best she can while trying to breath through Chloe’s bear hug “I… won’t be for long... if you hug me to death” Max lets out still being hugged by Chloe as tears begin to fill her eyes as well, half from lack of oxygen and happiness of seeing Chloe.

Releasing Max from her hug and moving her hands to Max’s shoulders to keep her an arms length away. “Sorry I’ve just missed you a lot” Chloe says matching Max’s smile

“Me too” Max says as she goes into to hug Chloe, Chloe returns the hug making sure not to suffocate Max

“This is more adorable than I could’ve imagined, I should’ve recorded it” Joyce says after a laugh

“Mom? No way, did you guys plan this?” Chloe asks after she reluctantly breaks the hug from Max

“It was all Max, I just picked her up from the train station. She can tell you about it in your room, I’m going to bed, I've got work in the morning, stay out of trouble you two.”

Making their way to Chloe's bedroom Max doesn't notice any big changes in the house or in the room when they finally get in, jumping onto her bed and criss crossing her legs and patting a spot next to her to signal Max to sit with her, Max begins to tell Chloe how she got here.

“Wait so how’d you buy train tickets if your parents were like that all week?”

“I went to the mall and bought a prepaid card with my Christmas money… and I also got you a birthday present” Max says as she begins to take something out of her pocket.

“Having you here, even it it’s just for the weekend is present enough. But thanks though” Chloe says as she snatches whatever is in Max’s hand the moment it’s out of her pocket. Chloe grabs a small pink square case from Max’s hand and opens it to see a metal and string bracelet with a “gold” plate with “Chloe P. My First Mate” engraved on it “Aww that’s so cute Max, thanks” Chloe says filled with joy.

“That’s mine you dork” Max says as she snatches it back and gives Chloe another small square case this one light blue in color. Chloe opens it and sees the same thing but with “Max C. My Captain” engraved on the fake gold plate instead.

“Aww you got us matching bracelets, you’re such a sap. I’ll wear it fowever and ever” Chloe says imitating baby speak and laughing.

“You’re the worst” Max says as she begins to blush and pushes Chloe' shoulder as she begins to laugh as well

“No but really, this is really thoughtful Max, I love it” Chloe says as she hugs Max after they both help each other put on their bracelets. “Definitely the best birthday present ever” Chloe says looking at Max, “The bracelet is pretty cool too” Chloe adds and she puts her hands behind her head and lies down on her bed to look up at the ceiling.

“Dork” Max says happily as she copies what Chloe is doing, lying down next to her.

“I’m not sure I can sleep with how happy and excited I am right now”

“Me neither”

“What do you wanna do in the morning?”

“Whatever you wanna do, it’s your birthday week, you won’t get any no’s from me”

“You might regret saying that”

“Oh man, I already do”

* * *

**A/N: As always I'd love to hear anything you have to say, questions, comments, corrections, suggestions, anything. Thanks for continuing to read my story, I really enjoy writing it and love reading what people have to say about it.**

**Vaguely referenced Blink 182's Stay Together for the Kids if you caught that, hearing that along with my own experiences gave me the idea of the Ryan and Vanessa parts for the chapter.**


	5. Chaos Theory 2 Chaos Harder

Since Max slept a bit on the train ride there she was the first one to wake up, luckily she didn't have to wait long for Chloe to wake up as well. “Any request before I take you on my little adventure I have planned for us” Chloe grougly asks as she leans up from lying down to stretch.

“I’d kill for some Two Whales waffles” Max states hungrily while also stretching.

“Alright, I could go for some eggs and bacon”

“My treat for the birthday girl” Max says excitedly with a smile.

“You don’t need to Max, normally mom covers my food whenever I eat there, I’m sure she’s fine covering for you too” Chloe says returning the smile.

“I know but she did drive me here and is going to drive me back so the least I could do is pay for her feeding us” Max says while stretching one last time and getting up off the bed

“True, you know, I would think after 6 months or whatever you’d look different, but you’re pretty much exactly the same, still rocking the ponytail, probably only brought jeans and t-shirts”

“Read me like a book, but you didn’t change much either, you cut your hair shorter than you usually do, which I think looks nice”

“Thanks, eh maybe it was because those first few months just dragged on” Chloe says without thinking and immediately regrets bringing it up.

“Chloe… I’m sor-”

“Nope!” Chloe interrupts after she quickly jumped off the bed in front of Max and put her pointer finger in front of Max’s lips to shush her.  
__ Don’t just stop there idiot what are you doing? Say what you wanna say.  
“Don’t you dare start apologizing again Max Caulfield” Chloe says with her finger still sushing Max  
“You’ve more than made up for those three months okay? You don’t need to apologize anymore”   
__ Good, now take your finger off of her lips idiot, what are you doing.  
“Forget I even brought that up” Chloe says as she returns her hand down to her side.   
__ God, what was that? I probably just miss her more than I realize

“Okay, so, what’s this adventure you have planned for us?” Max says with a small smile and blush

“Honestly? I was just gonna pick a direction and start walking and hopefully we find something interesting. You should’ve bought me tickets to Seattle instead cause Arcadia’s got nothing really fun to do. But let’s discuss plans after we eat”

* * *

Joyce greet the two girls as they arrive at the dinner and slide into a booth. It took some convincing but Joyce allowed Max to pay for breakfast.

“Alright so, what’s your favorite direction?” Chloe says as she finishes her last piece of bacon

“Direction?”

“Yeah like North, South, East, or West”

“Uh North? I guess” Max answers with confusion 

“Alright, so we got the direction we’re going to day”

“We’re just gonna walk North?” laughing a little

“Well until we find something interesting, or end up in Washington, whichever comes first. Knowing this place we’ll reach Washington before we find anything fun near Arcadia”

After they both finish laughing Max pays for the breakfast and the two girls leave the diner. First figuring out which way is North then making their way North.

* * *

“Aw man, looks like we missed our train” Chloe says half playfully and half actually disappointed as the two come out of a clearing and see a freight train leave in the distance

“Darn” Max says half playfully and half relieved.

“Guess that means the tracks are as safe as they’ll ever be now” As she races to walk on the tracks with her arms stretched out to maintain her balance.

“This is pretty nice, maybe I should’ve brought my camera” Max says after she catches up and begins walking on the other set of tracks. Losing her balance she leans far to the left where Chloe catches her with her extended hand. 

“I got you” Chloe says, laughing a little, “Knowing how clumsy you are you probably would’ve broke it just then if you brought it” Chloe says as she is holding Max’s hand as they continue balancing on the tracks she can feel butterflies in her stomach at the maintained contact.  _ What is this? I’ve held her hand thousands of times before, did I miss seeing her this much? _

They spend a few minutes in a comfortable silence as they continue walking down the tracks before Chloe interrupts the silence. “Oh no way, is that a junkyard?” Chloe says taking a step off the tracks and beginning to walk towards the junkyard with Max close behind her. “Oh sick, look at all this shit” Chloe says with awe looking in every direction. “Nice, a bat! I know where I’m going when I’m pissed at the world”

“Wow you’re really amazed by all this junk” Max says with a laugh

“Hey, in terms of Arcadia Bay, a pile of junk is pretty high on the cool shit list. Oh shit, look Max a boat!” Chloe says pointing at an old fishing boat that was left at the junkyard. “Yo help me up” Chloe says running over to the boat waiting for Max. Max leans against the boat with her hands cupped ready to boost Chloe up the side of the boat. When she gets up she leans over the edge ready to help hoist up Max. “I found you a ship my Captain” Chloe says in a pirate voice when Max is up on the deck with her. 

“Aye, and a mighty fine one at that, well done first mate. For finding me this vessel I’ll let you sit in the Captain’s chair while we rest from our journey” Max says with her pirate voice. 

“You’re too kind Captain” Chloe says as she takes a seat in the fold out chair that was lying on the deck of the boat. After they both share a laugh Max takes a seat on the ground next to Chloe both looking off into the distant trees. “It’s so amazing that you made your way here Max, I’m so fucking happy right now and it’s all because of you” Chloe says as she places her hand on Max’s shoulder

“Me too, getting bear hugged by you yesterday already made the 30 dollar ticket worth it”

“30 dollars? That’s it? You could come here every weekend”

“I wish, it took a lot of convincing to get my parents to let me take a train ride to Portland all alone and that was before I pretty much told them to get their marriage together”

“Oh right, sorry”

“Yeah, I just wish things were like they were before September” Max says sadly lying down flat on the ship looking up into the sky

“Me too” Chloe says matching Max’s sadness. “Hey good idea” Chloe says with some cheer returning after seeing what Max was doing she got up from the chair, moved it and lied down next to Max staring at the sky with her. “Got any jams from ‘hipster Washington’?” 

After a pause of Max thinking. “Oh yeah I got this one song from this band I heard that you might like” Max says as she takes her phone from her pocket and finds the song she was looking for. The song opens up with up beat drumming and some nice guitar riffs that surprise Chloe  _ “We’re gonna fight, we’re gonna win, we’re making skate a fucking threat again..." _

“Damn Max, nice find, seems a bit too punky for you though” Chloe says with a laugh when the song ends

“Shut up” Max says shoving Chloe playfully “I said I thought you’d like it, I just heard them playing while I was walking around Washington” 

“Well you know me well, gotta remind me to look them up when we get home, here lemme’ play some jams now” Chloe says getting her phone out. 

They spend a while just laying on top of the ship looking at the clouds above them and taking turns listening to their music. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve been able to just hang out like this, I miss it, I feel like I’ve only been staring at my phone since you’ve been gone"

“Yeah me too, it’s been way too long, I miss the sleep overs we have, at least I was able to run away to you, even if it’s only for the weekend” Max replies with some sadness

“Alright, I think that’s enough lounging, lets explore our new domain” Chloe says as she stops her music from playing and sits up right to wait for Max to get up

“Yeah okay, I think I saw a shack or something over there” Max says as she stands up from lying down and pointing at the shack she mentioned. 

“Cool, let’s start there” Chloe states as she stands up and follows Max off their ship. Entering the shack. Noticing the dart board on the ground when she enters she hangs it up on the wall while Max notices a big yellow tapestry and unfolds it on to the ground. 

“Wow this thing is pretty nice, help me hang it up?”

“Damn and all I found was that dart board without any darts” Chloe says as she picks up a corner of the tapestry to hang it up. “This thing looks fucking awesome. As much as I would love another lounging sesh’ we should check out the rest of the place. Chloe says looking over the shack one last time and walking to a blank wall on the opposite side of the tapestry. “But first, we gotta mark our territory”. Chloe goes to the blank wall and signs “Chloe was here” on the wall with a marker she had in her back pocket

“How original” Max says with sas

“Bite me. Come on you gotta put yours too, so this place is officially ours” Chloe says handing Max the marker. Max writes “Max was here” right under Chloe’s and hands the marker back. 

“Can’t wait for some random people to come in and mess this up”

“Since when are you the cynic Max? Plus don’t worry, your first mate will protect this place like it’s her own home”

“I can always count on you” Max says playfully

“Yeah yeah, we’ll make out later, let's check out the rest of our lair”

“Lead the way my first mate”

“Aye Aye Captain” Chloe leads Max out of the shack and past the ship but suddenly stops dead when she’s past the boat and sees something she thinks she recognizes.

“Chloe? What’s up?” Max says as she catches up to Chloe also stopping right next to Chloe seeing what made her stop. “Is that…”

“I fucking hate this place” Chloe says under her breath with a broken voice.

“Chloe…” Max says as she places her hands on both of Chloe’s shoulder to hug her but Chloe just collapses onto her knees as she begins to sob into her hands, covering her face, Max follows her down still holding her shoulders to hug her tight.

"Chloe..." Max says full of sadness hugging Chloe tighter after she's been sobbing for a bit.

“I miss him so much. It’s so hard, everything I see reminds me of him, every day I’m reminded of what used to be in my life” Chloe says, completely broken

“Shhh… it’s okay Chloe, I’m right here” Max whispers as she begins to cry as well while she rubs Chloe’s shoulder.

“Yeah but for how long Max? Tomorrow night you’re going back to Washington and I’ll be alone again, I hate this.” Chloe says between sobs.

“That’s not true Chloe… I’ll be there for you and we can text and call all we want… and here look” Max says as she grabs Chloe’s hand with the bracelet to show it to her. When she opens her eyes to look at Max she continues “Look, we have these bracelets, so in a way I’ll always be with you” Now showing Chloe her bracelet. “And you’ll always be with me, okay? If you promise to never to take it off, so will I, you’re not alone Chloe, you won’t be alone again” Max says with tears slowing coming out of her eyes. Chloe smiles through her tears and turns to hug Max and she is repaid with a hug straight back. 

“Thank you so much Max, you always know what to say” Chloe states crying into Max’s shoulder. “I just miss him so much”

“I know, I do too” Max says also crying into Chloe’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to leave?” Max asks once they both calmed down a little.

“No… let’s just… I could go for that lounging sesh’ in the shack”

“Alright” Max says as she helps Chloe get up and they walk to the shack holding each other.

After a second, longer lounging session Chloe decides it’s time for them to head home. “We can explore the rest of this place tomorrow if nothing else comes up” Chloe says as she turns off the yellow radio she found as she went into the shack the second time.

“Are you sure Chloe?” Max ask with concern as she follows Chloe back to the train tracks.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, thanks again for being here, I don’t know what I would’ve have done if I was alone and saw that”

“Yeah well you don’t have to worry about being alone anymore” Max says as she touches her bracelet with a smile coming across her face.

“Yeah, thanks to you” Chloe says mimcing what Max is doing “Hey Max?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for choosing North, I’m glad you went with that” Chloe says smiling at Max

“No problem, I’m glad I did too” Max says returning the smile. 

“Hey back in your room I had an idea”

“What’s that?”

“Your laptop has a camera right?”

“Yeah…”

“Well I was thinking maybe we could have video calls through Skype or something when I get back to Seattle”

“Oh my gosh, you’re a fucking genius Max, why didn’t we think of that sooner? Chloe says filled with excitement

“I don’t know, I just never thought of it, now all we need is a way to hug from half a state away…”

“And it’ll be like you never left” Chloe says with a smile.

* * *

They start the next day doing exactly what they did yesterday, except it was harder to convince Joyce to let Max pay for breakfast but she was still able to. This time with her camera Max and Chloe make their way back to the junkyard with Max taking the occasional photograph of the forest scenery. Walking past the shack, they enter the junkyard through another pathway between piles of cars a pile of logs. “Hey, that truck doesn’t look as bad as the rest of the cars here, think it’ll run?” Chloe asks with excited hope as she points at a tan pickup truck in front of her

“I doubt it, a few steps up from pile of junk doesn’t mean it’ll run” Max says teasingly

“A few steps up from pile of junk is right, shesh, but… I think I could fix it” Chloe says after she pops the hood and takes a quick look inside.

“You think you can get THAT to work?”

“Sure, why don’t we look for a better looking battery, you search this area and I’ll go there?” Chloe says pointing the opposite direction of where her dad’s car is, not knowing if she did that intentionally or not.

“Alright”

After some time Chloe comes back to the truck with Max already there waiting for her.

“No luck?” Chloe asks as she approaches Max

“None that look better than that thing” Max says pointing at the battery.

“Damn, me neither” Chloe quickly glances up to her dad’s car but immediately looks away.

“Chloe… I… haven’t checked that car yet, but I can if you want me to’” Max says noticing Chloe

“I… it’s worth a shot” Chloe says with sadness.

When Max is returning from William’s car she only shakes her head to signify that the battery in it wouldn’t work.

“Damn, well I guess I got something to save up for I guess”

“Really? Aren’t they expensive? And are you even sure that’s all you’d need to get?”

“Yeah they’re like 150 dollars or around that, and I am pretty sure, everything else looks usable”

“Plus what’s a 14 year old Chloe going to do with a truck” Max says as a smile spreads across her face

“Nothing good” Chloe says with a mischievous grin

“Exactly” Max says pushing Chloe by the shoulder.

“Well we could at least freshen up our future ride” Chloe says walking over to the driver side

“Freshen up?”

“Yeah look at this thing, it could use seat covers, a lightbulb, and something to cover up the hole in the ground, plus it’ll give us an excuse to explore the junkyard or whatever”

“Alright… I’ll take this half of the junkyard then” Max says as she walks toward the side with the shack.

Max comes back to the truck with Chloe waiting for her this time.

“What’d you find?” Max asks carrying a few items

“Everything we need, I got a floor mat for the hole, a cool red light, and a beach towel for seat covers” Chloe says places all the items on the hood “Oh and this bobble head that I already put on the dashboard” Chloe finishes as she’s pointing at the bobble head

“I think I’ve got you beat” Max says with confidence. “A pirate flag, which I think you’ll like more than the beach towel, a blue light, which I know you like more than red, also got a green one for good measure, and this fake golf turf for a floor mat”

“Damn, well definitely the pirate flag and blue light over the beach towel and red light, but it’s only fair we use the floor mat I found, just so not everything I found was useless.

“Agreed” Max says cheerfully

After they fit the truck with their decorations they both take seats in their newly claimed vessel. Chloe in the driver seat sees a blank wall behind her and can’t resist marking it up and draws an eye with a triangle around it.

“Really? That’s what you draw?” Max says teasingly

“Well, someone’s gotta watch our wheels when we aren’t here”

“True” Max says as she positions herself so she can lie down across the seat placing her head on Chloe’s lap. “The pirate flag actually made this seat somewhat comfy”

“Yeah, good find”

“I really don’t look forward to leaving tonight” Max says suddenly sad after a short silence

“Yeah… me too” Chloe says matching Max’s sadness

“Do you wanna go to the shack? Or the boat? So you can lie down too? We definitely earned a lounging sesh’”

“Damn right we did, but nah, we can have the lounging sesh’ in the truck, I’m pretty comfy here” Chloe says with a smile, getting her phone out to begin their lounging session.

* * *

3/8/2009

11:04 PM

Max: I don’t look forward to whatever is waiting for me at home

Chloe: You’re still on the train?

Max: No, I just got off, I’m a bus ride and a short walk away

Chloe: Well, whatever is waiting for you, I’ll be here for you

Max: I know

Max sends a picture of herself sitting at a bus stop smiling at the camera.

11:05 PM

Chloe: lol What’s this?

Max: It’s me smiling, I wanted to say “I know :)” (That better not count jerk) but I didn’t want to annoy you

Chloe: Aww how sweet, you’re such a cute little dork

Max: I should have just sent it

Chloe: Tell me about it in the morning? Or right then if it’s bad

Max: I will, goodnight

Chloe: Night

* * *

_ The lights are still on, well it at least they won’t just pretend nothing happened _ Max thinks to herself when she enters her neighborhood and sees her house in the distance. Every step closer to her house she got a little more anxious and scared, but she didn’t regret what she said. Stopping in front of the door gripping the doorknob she takes a deep breath and steps in. Both her parents looked like they were waiting in the kitchen.

“Max, you’re home, it’s good to see you…” Ryan says

"We hope you had a good time visiting Chloe" Vanessa says cheerfully

"I did, it's good to see you too" Max says with forced happiness.

“Max we… first off, we’d like to apologize” Vanessa says with guilt

“Yes… we let our anger get the better of us and get in our way of being good parents to you” Ryan says with equal guilt

“And we’re both very sorry that we were blind to what we were putting you through”

“Which is why your mother and I think it’s best that we separate for a while”

“It’s not a divorce” Her mother quickly clarifies.

“Yes, it’s just going to be for a while, so that we can try to fix this. I already found a nice apartment close to work downtown which you can come to whenever you want, while your mother will stay at the house here.

“And don’t think your at any fault Max, we really think this is for the best, we just needed to realize”

“Also, don’t feel obligated to visit me, or split your time between your mother and I, there is an extra room at the apartment if you do, you also have your room here, and like we said, this isn’t a divorce, your mother and I are still married”

“Okay…” Max says taking it all in, after a deep breath. “Well, thanks for doing something different. I hope, if it’s for the best, that the separation will be quick”

“We do too” Max’s parents say in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and as always any comments/reviews are appreciated. Hopefully the chapter title isn’t too obscure of a reference. I think I’ll be jumping into the events of Before the Storm next chapter unless anything comes up, so look forward to that. I’m not 100% sure how I want to go over the game so I’m open to suggestions, but I think I’ll have Chloe relay the events to Max like she does with her journal in the game, but through texts instead. And write out what I think would be different because of this AU, something like instead of Chloe on the train saying: “Well, I used to. Friend, singular. Her name is Max, but she left for greener more northern pastures” She’d say: “Well, friend, singular. Her name is Max, but she moved a few years ago, we still keep in touch, and she’s able to visit me every now and then.” when Rachel says that Chloe has friends. And obviously Max will be encouraging Chloe to make the “nicer” decisions in the game.**

**The song Max showed Chloe is called "Skate or Die" by Teenage Bottlerocket if you're interested**   
**I also referenced "Been too Long" by the same band in this chapter.**


	6. Before the Storm

**A/N: This chapter will have spoilers for Before the Storm, I’ll label sections by episodes in case you played parts of it but not the entire thing. Also some of the dialogue from Chloe will be straight from the game with only small things changing that I think would be different in this AU.**

* * *

**Episode 1**

5/6/2010

9:18 PM

Chloe: Oh man, I can’t wait to see see Firewalk tonight

Max: The one that’s at the old mill?

Chloe: Yep, pretty much there already

Max: You better be safe, isn’t that place like sketch central?

Chloe: I’ll be safe enough mom, thanks

Max: Sometimes I feel that way with you, but have fun!

Chloe: There’s my best friend

5/7/2010

6:34 AM

Max: Did you have a good time?  
Are you alive?

7:02 AM

Chloe: Ugh barely, I’m not use to sleeping this little, got home at like 2, might’ve gotten a bit tipsy as well

Max: Chloe!

Chloe: The beers were just out in the open! Couldn’t resist.  
But,I had an amazing time  
First I verbally abused the bouncer to let me in, which had me feeling pretty good, then I almost got my ass kicked

Max: What happened?

7:03 AM

Chloe: Just assholes being assholes, but then Rachel Amber, the most popular girl at school rescued my ass and we just jammed to Firewalk the rest of the night, it was amazing.

Max: Well at least you had fun, and didn’t get hurt  
I gotta thank this Rachel Amber next time I visit.

Chloe: Eh it was probably a one time thing, just doing her good deed for the day or whatever, I doubt we’ll become besties any time soon.

8:00 AM

Chloe: Oh man what have you done to me?

Max: Hmm?

Chloe: The Mustache drove me to school today, and he decided it’d be a good time to have a “talk” with me, and I decided to somewhat listen and endure what he had to say, It was terrible.  
But unfortunately I slept on my way to school

8:01 AM

Max: Unfortunately?

Chloe: I had a dream again, another one where I was there when it happened. This time I woke up more mad then sad since Mustache was in my presence. And I’m already at school so I might as well just keep going, even though I’d really like to be anywhere but here

Max: I’m sorry Chloe :(  
Go ahead and text me whenever you want and I’ll reply when it’s safe

Chloe: Thanks SuperMax

8:20 AM

Chloe: Holy shit, I actually played a tabletop game with Steph and Mikey, made me kind of miss when we would play

Max: I still got my stuff, should I bring it next time I visit?

Chloe: Definitely

9:28 AM

Chloe: Don’t be mad, but I’m skipping school with Rachel Amber  
Yeah, maybe her rescuing me last night wasn’t a one time thing she seems like she actually wants to talk to me  
We’re on a train, the same train that passes the junkyard, maybe I’ll show her our lair on our way back or something, I’ll keep you updated, have fun in school loser!

 

_Should I make small talk? Is that what people do?_

“It’s nice Rachel we’re having”

“What?” Rachel says after a laugh

“I mean, weather! It’s nice weather” Chloe says nervously after cringing at herself

“It sure is” Rachel says still laughing a little

_Nice one idiot_ Chloe thinks to herself as she looks off into the familiar distant trees

“So… it’s kind of weird that we’re hanging out”

“You mean because I don’t hang out with anyone and I don’t have any friends?”

“You have friends”

“Well, friend, singular. Her name is Max, but she moved a few years ago, we still keep in touch, and she’s been able to visit me a couple of times. But to the rest of the world, it looks like I have no friends, but it’s whatever”

“That sucks”

 

9:46 AM

Max: I always said nightmares would be a free pass for missing school  
So I guess I can’t really be mad at you, just don’t get in trouble  
Sorry to be worried mother Max again, you do this to me

2:38 PM

Chloe: Oh man you’re going to hate this, well first we were on this outlook with viewfinders and shit, and we were spying on peeps making up our own dialogue about people we saw at the park, and it was hilarious. Now the part you’re going to hate  
Rachel saw this couple at a table with a bottle of wine and hatched a plan to steal it. Obviously agreeing, I helped her and we snagged the bottle without them even knowing. She seems to have gotten pissed at something since we left the overlook, or maybe she’s an angry drunk, who knows  
We got a long walk back along the tracks, maybe I’ll let her blow off steam at our lair.

3:06 PM

Max: You guys better not get in trouble  
Did you find out what had her upset?

Chloe: No, we’re still walking back, she’s been really quiet too, I hope I didn’t screw this up, like I screw everything else up

Max: That’s not true Chloe, I’m sure it’s something completely different that has her mad

Chloe: I don’t know… I feel like we kind of had something going for a while

Max: With Rachel Amber Chloe? The most popular girl at school? Ooh la-la

Chloe: You’re the worst. Now I gotta hold in my laugh while we just silently walk home.  
Plus that’s not what I mean you dork, at least I don’t think so  
She was pretty flirty throughout the day though… I don’t know, maybe it’s the wine

Max: Wow, she must be something else if she has Chloe Price questioning herself

Chloe: Oh shut up! You really are the worst you know

Max: You always did deny it when I accused you of having crushes, you should tell her. Or maybe show her the junkyard, give her a round with the bat, that usually cheers you up

Chloe: That’s so not true. But, We’ll see, hopefully it will, it’s still a long walk away.

Max: Gives you plenty of time to sort out your feelings

Chloe: I hate you

 

_Finally, the junkyard_

“Hey, me and my friend Max would come here whenever we didn’t have anything to do” Chloe says with hope

“Uh… to this pile of trash?” Rachel asks bitterly

“Hey, it’s a nice pile of trash once you get to explore it” Chloe says nervously

“You… have fun Chloe, I’m going to sit down” Still bitterly

_Well… there goes that plan of unpissing her off._

 

6:08 PM

Chloe: Well, for once Max, you were wrong.  
I did manage to screw this up

Max: What happened Chloe?

Chloe: I don’t know! We got to the junkyard, she was still pissed, I gave her the bat and she tossed it away. I asked her why she was acting like this, which just pissed her off more.  
Then she was going to leave and I begged her not to because I thought we were going to have something more than a friendship. I actually believed that and told her, but she just said it wasn’t that and walked away.

6:09 PM

Max: Wow, I’m sorry Chloe, I don’t know what to say.  
Chloe: It’s okay, I don’t either.  
I wish you were here

Max: Me too

Chloe: I’m just going to sleep or something, my mom’s worried that I’m not home,  but I just don’t care right now.

Max: Okay Chloe… I hope you feel better, stay safe

Chloe: Thanks.

6:34 PM

Max: Wait, you said she was mad ever since you left that overlook, maybe something there upset her, she might’ve even went back.

7:14 PM

Chloe: Yeah… I just had a similar thought, I’m gonna go head back there, hopefully I can apologize, I feel pretty shitty, I was being kind of pushy.

Max: Want to tell me about it?

Chloe: Yeah, I’ll catch you up on the details while I walk back.

* * *

**Episode 2**

5/8/2010

1:20 AM

Chloe: Finally made it home, she was there, at the park again. We apologized to each other and we walked home  
She also may have started a fire at the park on our way out

7:31 AM

Max: That’s good to hear, but oh my gosh she started a fire?  
Is that why you have a meeting with the principle? Does he suspect you two?

8:01 AM

Chloe: God, I hope he’s not that smart but no he planned the meeting before there was a fire so it’s probably just for ditching school, it was worth it though. I really did have a great time yesterday

Max: Sounds like you guys did, I just hope you won’t get in too much trouble.

Chloe: Yeah… I’ve been good about not missing school much recently so maybe he’ll go easy on me, I just hope I don’t get Rachel in trouble too.

10:24 AM

Chloe: I am the fucking greatest.

Max: Everything went okay?

Chloe: Well, yes and no. I was just going to get a few day suspension but the principle was going to have Rachel not be in her play, and I wasn’t going to have that. So I convinced him it was 100% my fault, so now I’m suspended for 2 weeks but Rachel gets off with just a warning. She did try to cover for me at first though, but she shouldn’t be booted from her play for that.

Max: Wow one day and you guys are already taking bullets for each other, that’s so cute, I’ve got to meet her

Chloe: Oh shut up

Max: Is there anything new on your little crush

10:25 AM

Chloe: Refer to previous statement

Max: Aww

Chloe: Well, it’s still confusing. She mentioned that I brought it up when we were apologizing, and I think she said she feels the same way, but we never flat out said anything

Max: Oh okay, I’m sure it’ll work out.  
Did she ever tell you what had her upset?

Chloe: Oh right, I gotta retract what I said last night, you weren’t wrong, (as always) it wasn't my fault.  
Up at the lookout we saw her dad making out with some woman that wasn’t Rachel’s mom, that’s what had her upset.

Max: Oh my gosh that’s terrible

Chloe: Yeah, what a piece of shit  
Speaking of pieces of shit, David is here with my mom. It’s bad enough that my mom is taking this suspension pretty bad, I don’t need his shit too. I better go and endure what they have to say

Max: Yikes, good luck

10:45 AM

Chloe: Did I mention that David is a piece of shit?

Max: What happened?

Chloe: Well first of all he was acting like his typical self, an asshole, then he suddenly says he wants to restart thing, so I go with it hoping he’d stop being an asshole  
But then RIGHT after I said we could restart things, he wanted me to empty my pockets to make sure I wasn’t carrying drugs. So we just reset our relationship only for it to go back to right where it was minutes before. I’m glad I wasn’t carrying any weed cause it just made him look like more of an asshat in front of mom.  
Which I thought was working because she kind of snapped at him and she started apologizing. But then he tells me that he’s moving into my old house  
I say old house because if he’s there, I sure as shit am not.

10:46 AM

Max: I can’t believe he would do that, what an asshole, he has no right to search you like that. Are you going to be okay Chloe?

Chloe: I will be, I’m on my way to the junkyard  
Funny, I forgot to mention this to you but yesterday when I was apologizing to Rachel, we brought up wanting to leave Arcadia Bay forever and I wasn’t 100% sure at the time, but now, I’m 100% I want to leave this fucking town.

Max: Well maybe you guys can pull a Max Caulfield  
You tell David and Rachel will tell her dad to get their shit together and leave for a weekend, and maybe it’ll be better when you come back

Chloe: LOL. Well, maybe do that but instead of a weekend make it forever and then we’ll kidnap you as well  
How are they by the way? Your parents.

Max: They’re doing good, unfortunately, so I might not be kidnapped willingly

Chloe: Who said that I was going to kidnap you willingly in the first place

Max: LOL, you’re terrible

10:47 AM

Chloe: Man I was going to have a few rounds with the bat, pretending everything was David’s face, but since you always know how to cheer me up it might only be one round.

Max: Have an extra round for me then

Chloe: Don’t need to tell me twice

10:48 AM

Chloe: Oh shit, I think I remember seeing a newer looking car at the junkyard yesterday. Maybe it’ll have that battery we’ve been looking for. Then we’ll have an escape vehicle

Max: Oh geez Chloe, are you really serious about leaving?

Chloe: Yep, sorry Max, can’t change my mind

Max: I know, I’m just worried

Chloe: Aww mom Max is back already? It’s okay I’ll be fine

11:53 AM

Chloe: Pack your bags sista! This battery looks like it’ll work

Max: Oh no…

11:55 AM

Chloe: Damn, you’ll be happy to hear this, looks like it’s more than just the battery, but I think if I had some tools I could get it to start

Max: Oh man don’t make me feel like a party pooper, I will be happy when you get that truck to start.

Chloe: Good, cause I’ll be fixing her up real soon.

3:00 PM

Chloe: If I said I’d have money covered would you be less worried?

Max: Yeah of course, but I already accepted the fact that you’ll be leaving. I asked my parents if you could visit for a while with a friend if you do decide to come here.  
How’d you get the money?

Chloe: Wow really? Thanks SuperMax. And I’m doing a job  
For my dealer

Max: Your dealer Chloe? Please don’t get in trouble or worse, hurt.

Chloe: I’ll be fine it’s a simple one, I’ll tell you more later  
Your parents are okay with me and Rachel staying?

3:01

Max: Yeah, I didn’t tell them you were running away I said you’ll be off for a week with a friend and you guys want to come see me.

Chloe: Sweet. lol, Maybe you and Rachel should meet before she stays at your house for a week. I’ll tell her about you, I think you guys would be great friends.

Max: Looking forward to it, good luck on your mission, you better not get in more trouble

Chloe: Thanks mom

5:58 PM

Chloe: Holy shit

Max: What? Are you okay?

Chloe: Yeah, it was fucking complicated, I hope I did the right thing

Max: What happened?

Chloe: Well, I had to collect money from Drew, that he owed my dealer. I snuck into his room had the money in my pocket but then Drew and his little brother showed up, along with Frank’s boss. Drew pushed me and his brother into his room and told us not to come out. Then Frank’s boss came up to Drew demanding the money he owed, the money I had. He started beating up Drew so I came out of the room and handed Frank’s boss the money.  
The thing is though I think Drew’s dad just got laid off and his younger brother has been living with Drew in his dorm so it seemed like they really needed money, but it didn’t sound like Frank’s boss was going to stop beating Drew so I had to stop it.

5:59 PM

Max: Chloe, holy shit, I can’t even imagine how hard that must have been.  
I think you did the right thing

Chloe: Thanks Max, I really hope I did.

Max: What are you going to do now?

Chloe: I’m gonna meet up with my dealer tomorrow, right now I’m gonna go and watch Rachel perform her play I guess, since I’m already here

Max: Hopefully the rest of the night goes smoothly

Chloe: I hope so too

6:32 PM

Chloe: I’m going to kill Rachel.

Max: Uh oh

Chloe: Well first off, I saved her ass again. Victoria Chase, the bitchy popular girl was trying to drug Rachel so she can take her role, so I swapped her's and Rachel’s drinks and she ended up drugging herself

Max: hahahaha

Chloe: Yeah, then someone got delayed to the show because of the forest fire (the one Rachel started) and so the drama teacher thought that they would have to call off the show, but Rachel had it in her head to volunteer me to replace her until she shows up, and now I’m stuck in a stupid bird costume having to memorize lines for a play that starts in 30 minutes.

6:33 PM

Max: hahahaha, omg You have to send me a picture

Chloe: Absolutely not Max

Max: Come on pleeeeeease

Chloe: Not happening

Max: :(

Chloe sends Max a picture of herself in the mirror with the drawn on noose attached to her neck with her other hand flipping off the camera while she has an emotionless face

Max: HAHAHAHA, omg you are so cute, I’m gonna die

Chloe: Yeah when I kill you

Max: Oh come on don’t be like that, you’ll do great

Chloe: I don’t care how I’ll do I don’t want to do it at all

Max: Well you better start memorising lines, no turning back now

Chloe: I hate you

Max: Break a leg!

9:08 PM

Chloe: Well, I survived

Max: And?

Chloe: Not gonna lie, I totally killed it. Even with Rachel’s best intentions to fuck with me  
She went off script and I had to improvise a bunch of shit, but I think everyone liked it

Max: See, you were just being a baby, I knew you’d do great

Chloe: I was not being a baby

Max: What are you doing now?

Chloe: Waiting for Rachel, she wanted to go do something after the play, just the two of us.

Max: Nice

9:09 PM

Chloe: Fuck off|

Max: LOL. So are you two an item now?

Chloe: I think so? Like I said she said she felt the same way as me yesterday, and I’ve been getting flirty vibes coming from her today too so I would assume so. Why? Don’t approve?

Max: Of course I approve, I’m only curious. Just use protection

Chloe: You are insufferable

9:58 PM

Chloe: Well I’m 100% sure we’re an item now

Max: Oh?

Chloe: We just made out

Max: lol uh… nice?

Chloe: Sorry, I’m just really happy  
We also decided we’re leaving tonight

Max: Wow already?

Chloe: Yeah, I’ll just need some tools and time to get the truck fixed, Rachel has some birthday money to last us a bit, then we’re gonna take up our week with you in Washington (try and kidnap you) then after that head to California  
Rachel says thanks for getting your parents to let us stay, even if it’s just for a week

Max: Tell her thanks for making this happen

Max sends the picture of Chloe in the play costume flipping off the camera

9:59 PM

Chloe: Rachel says it was her pleasure  
And I say: Fuck you

Max: LOL. Wow so this is really happening

Chloe: Yep, we’re one mission away from leaving, Rachel needs to pack some clothes and get said birthday money then we’ll be home free.

Max: Alright, keep me updated

Chloe: Will do

* * *

**Episode 3**

5/9/2010

12:55 AM

Chloe: There may be a change of plans, I’ll tell you in the morning  
Some shit went down

Max: Oh, okay.  
I’m here for you if you need me

Chloe: I know, thanks

7:03 AM

Chloe: Okay… holy shit, where to start

So, first our stealth mission failed, we were heading up to Rachel’s room but her dad was coming down the stairs at the time and immediately saw us, then invited me to stay for dinner  
But we were still in the clear, just instead of sneaking into her room and packing up we’d only need to get past dinner. But it turns out Rachel couldn’t sit back and let her cheating father act all high and mighty. I tried to distract her and calm her but she snapped, she told her mom that she saw her dad kissing another woman at the park and everyone started arguing. Then Rachel shut everyone up and forced her dad to come out with the truth.  
Turns out the woman Rachel’s dad was making out with is Rachel’s real mom

7:04 AM

Max: Holy shit, that is so messed up

Chloe: Yeah, I know. That’s why I said there may be a change of plans, Rachel wants to meet her real mom, and I’m going to help her

Max: That’s great to hear, how did Rachel take hearing all of that?

Chloe: Pretty badly, but I was there for her and was able to cheer her up (I learned from the best)

Max: :)  
So how are you going to get in touch with Rachel’s real mom

Chloe: Her name is Sera, and I saw her come out of my dealers RV one time, so I’m going to ask him

Max: And you just did that job for him so he better be helpful

Chloe: I’m hoping, we’re going to meet at the junkyard in a few hours, I’m gonna head there with some tools to try and fix the truck while I wait.

Max: Okay so maybe not much has changed, you might just be coming with a third person

Chloe: Haha, we’ll see soon enough. I’ll keep you updated

7:47 AM

Chloe sends a picture of her hair with a stripe of blue and of course her flipping off the camera

Chloe: Look what I found

Max: Holy crap, is that the blue dye I said I’d use on you eventually?

Chole: Yep, looks freaking awesome, think I’ll make it all blue one day

Max: Wow, that’ll look amazing  
Also, liking the outfit

Chloe: Daaaaw, thanks,  
Just gotta snag my dad’s tool box and I’m off to fix me a truck

Max: Good luck

8:34 AM

Chloe: Holy shit, I did it

Max: omg you fixed the truck?

Chloe: Damn right I did, holy shit I’m on such a high right now, we’re so close. Rachel and my dealer are on their way, Rachel will get to see her mom and we can leave this place

Max: Wow, you’re amazing Chloe. I’m so happy for you, also excited for you to get here and to meet Rachel.

Chloe: You’ll love her

8:36 AM

Chloe: Rachel’s here, gonna show her the truck. I’ll keep you updated

Max: Alright, please do!

 

“Hello?” Max ask happily after quickly picking up the phone

“Max…” Chloe says with a broken voice

“Chloe? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Max says all happiness leaving, replaced with worry.

“Max...I...Rachel...she…” Chloe tries to get out

“Shhh Chloe, it’s okay. Take your time, I’m here”

After a deep breath and a shaky sigh Chloe speaks “It’s Rachel… she, she got stabbed” Chloe says before she begins to cry quietly

“Chloe… oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, is she okay?” Max says as her voice begins to start breaking as well

“I… I don’t know, I got her to the hospital, I think she’s in surgery now. God… It’s my fault Max, I can’t believe this is happening”

“Chloe, don’t say that, can you tell me what happened?”

“Yeah… of course… I...could I text it to you, I think it would be easier for me”

“Of course Chloe, however you want, I’m here for you”

“I know, thanks”

9:17 AM

Max: Chloe, that is absolutely not your fault

Chloe: I fucking froze up Max, if I didn’t then maybe it wouldn’t have happened

Max: Anyone would have froze in that situation, you saved Rachel’s life by getting her to the hospital, you did the best you could Chloe, don’t blame yourself

Chloe: God what am I going to say when her parents get here.

Max: Her dad is the DA right? Maybe you should tell him everything, that way he can make Damon pay

Chloe: Yeah that’d probably be for the best

Max: Keep me updated?

Chloe: Definitely, thanks for being here for me Max

Max: Always :)

2:02 PM

Chloe: Oh my gosh, Rachel woke up

Max: That’s great, tell her I hope she gets better soon

Chloe: Will do, heading there now

2:36 PM

Chloe: Wow, so she still wants to meet her mom

Max: Wow, really?

Chloe: Yeah, I’m surprised too

Max: Promise me you won’t get hurt Chloe

Chloe: I’ll try

Max: How are you going to get to Sera?

Chloe: I’m going to go digging around James’ office, hopefully he has something about her  
Max: Please be careful

Chloe: I will, keep you updated?

Max: Always

3:38 PM

Chloe: Holy shit this situation just keeps getting worse and more fucked up

Max: What happened? Is everything okay?

Chloe: So far, turns our James was still lying to Rachel's face again. Sera has been trying to get in touch with Rachel for a while, and the checks that he said Sera chose over Rachel, recently they’ve all been denied, and worst of all he’s working with fucking Damon and he has Sera tied up or some shit.

3:39 PM

Max: Holy shit Chloe

Chloe: Yeah I know, and when I was leaving James’ office Elliot, the guy that can’t take a hint, followed me to Rachel’s house and tried to keep me in his office until I “saw the truth” about Rachel

Max: What the hell, are you okay?

Chloe: Yeah I’m fine I got away. I pulled over on my way to where Damon is keeping Sera to catch you up

Max: Your going to Damon? Chloe that’s so dangerous, shouldn’t you just call the police or something

Chloe: I have to do this Max, Sera’s life is at risk, who knows what Damon is going to do to her

3:40 PM

Max:I don’t like this Chloe, please, please, don’t get hurt. I don’t know what I would do if you got hurt and I couldn’t do anything about it

Chloe: I know Max, I’ll be careful I promise  
I saw my dad again today

Max: Another nightmare?

Chloe No, I was awake, at least I think so. I was talking to him right after I pulled over  
With all the lying Rachel’s dad has been doing to her I wanted to know if he ever lied to me

Max: What did he say?

Chloe: That he’s dead and he can’t tell me anything

Max: Chloe… I’m sorry

Chloe: I miss him

Max: I do too

4:41PM

Max: Do you think he did?  
Lie to you I mean

Chloe: I don’t

Max: Me neither

Chloe: Thanks, I’m gonna start making my way to Damon again, next time you hear from me I’ll have saved Rachel’s mother

Max: You better

5:54: PM

Max: Chloe? Please tell me everything’s okay

6:08 PM

Chloe: I’m fine

Max: Oh thank god, how did it go?

Chloe: A big fucking mess

Max: Oh no, what happened?

Chloe: So I showed up, got my ass handed to me, then Frank saved me, again. Next thing I know Sera is fine and is waiting for me. So I talk to her and she tells me that Rachel can’t know about what happened, about how James kept Sera hidden from Rachel for so long and when she was close enough to get to her he hired a criminal to threaten her.

6:09 PM

I told her Rachel deserves to know but she kept saying it’s better for Rachel to not know, that she’d be happier if I lied to her and tell her that I wasn’t able to find Sera. After saying all that, she just left  
I couldn’t stop her.  
I don’t know what to do Max, I want to tell her the truth but what if Sera’s right? What if it only ends up hurting her instead helping her.  
But then that would mean I’d be just as bad as James, lying to Rachel because I think it’s in her best interest.

Max: Holy shit, that’s really messed up

6:10 PM

Max: If you had to lie to me because you thought it was in my best interest, I would understand and I wouldn’t love you any less

Chloe: Funny, that’s what I said to my dad when he asked something like that

Max: Right, you said you wanted to know if your dad ever lied to you, so I assume if you were in Rachel’s situation you’d want to know the truth

Chloe: Yeah I think so

Max: And if I were in her situation…  
I think I would want the truth too

Chloe: So you think I should tell her the truth?

6:11 PM

Max: I think so, but there’s really no “right” choice here Chloe, but whatever you decide I won’t think any less of you

Chloe: Thanks, I think I’m going to tell her the truth.

Max: You’re strong Chloe, you can do this. I’m here for you

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and as always any comments/reviews are appreciated and don’t go unnoticed. Hopefully I covered Before the Storm properly and the formatting isn’t too confusing when I tried to show what’s different in this AU. The next chapter(s?) are going to bridge the gap between BtS and season 1. I’m going to use the epilogue of BtS as a guideline but I’ll also put in my own story that I think would fit in this AU  
** **I forgot to mention last chapter that I got a Life is Strange tattoo, it’s the spiral from the first game, and I’m really happy with it. I go into detail about it on a reddit post I made if you’re interested.** **reddit.com/r/lifeisstrange/comments/7nb6ku/s1_e5_my_life_is_strange_tattoo_and_how_the_game/ (sorry fanfiction.net users)**

**I upload my stories on both archive of our own and fanfiction in case you didn’t know, check chapter one’s notes/summary. There isn’t any difference between the two, I just do my final proof read on archive then I copy and paste that to fanfiction so other than that it’s only for preference.**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

5/11/2010

8:18 PM

Rachel: Hey Max, this is Rachel Amber

8:20 PM

Max: Oh, hi. Did Chloe give you my number?

Rachel: Yeah. I wanted to tell you thanks, for helping to convince Chloe to tell me the truth

Max: Oh, yeah, well, I didn’t really convince her, I just talked her through it, and told her what I would do

Rachel: You’re just being modest, thank you nonetheless.  
Oh and thanks for getting your parents to take me and Chloe in for a week   
Though I don’t think we’ll be able to take the offer now

Max: Haha yeah, I get that. It’s no problem. You guys had a messed up weekend, that's for sure.

8:21 PM

Rachel: lol Yeah, you could say that again. But it wasn’t all bad

Max: So I’ve been told :P

Rachel: Have you now?  
I heard you also pushed Chloe to tell me how she feels about me, that day at the junkyard

Max: I might’ve given her a push, but she would’ve told you either way

Rachel: Oh quit being so modest, you were totally being her wingman.  
Is there any dirty little secrets you can tell me about Chloe?

8:22 PM

Max: She absolutely hates being sent faces through text

Rachel: LOL. Like :) :P and shit?

Max: Yeah, drives her crazy

Rachel: Oooooh, thanks. I’m hella going to remember that

Max: She says she hates “sappy shit” but I think she actually likes it

Rachel: Oh, were you guys a thing before?

Max: Oh no no, we’ve just been friends. I just did something I had to apologize for and my apologizes can get a little “sappy” and she always says she hates sappy shit but feels better when I do it.

Rachel: Oh, what’d you have to apologize for?  
If you’re okay telling me

8:23 PM

Max: It’s fine.   
After her dad’s crash my family had to move to Seattle, and I promised I’d keep in touch with her. But when I moved I didn’t really keep the promise, and was pretty distant for 4 months.  
She told me plenty of times that she forgives me but I still feel bad

8:24 PM

Rachel: Oh, well, when she told me about you she never mentioned that   
So I think she really does forgive you

Max: That’s reassuring to hear, thanks

8:25 PM

Rachel: Hey, I’m going to get some rest, still recovering from sunday, we’ll text soon?

Max: Definitely, hope you recover quickly

Rachel: Thanks :) and thanks for the texting faces tip, I’ll definitely use it

Max: Hahaha, oh she’s going to kill me, and you’re welcome.

5/11/2010

8:27 PM Group SMS  
Chloe: You two have each others number for a few minutes and you’re already plotting to drive me crazy

Max: Hahahaha, that quick uh?

Rachel: LOL. Sorry, couldn’t resist :)

Chloe: Groan

5/12/2010 

8:22 AM Group SMS

Rachel: Hey Max, forgot to let you know, yesterday Chloe and I agreed that it’s probably best we finish high school before we run away and kidnap you, for career reasons.

8:23 AM

Max: That’s awfully responsible for something Chloe would agree to

Rachel: LOL

Chloe: I’ll have you know, it was my idea in the first place Max, so suck it

8:24 AM

Rachel: That’ll give us a year before you graduate for us to save up for a big move for the 3 of us, if you want to join us Max

Max: Definitely, where though?

Rachel: Well Chloe doesn’t care where we go, and I wanted to go to LA for modeling, but it’s still early, we could go anywhere

8:25 AM

Max: True, there’s probably some good photography schools I could go to in Cali

Chloe: Right, and like Rachel said, I don’t care where we go, just as long as it’s with you two

Max: Look at Chloe getting all sappy in the morning

Rachel: You did say Chloe secretly love sappy shit

Chloe: Oh fuck off, the both of you

Max: Hahahaha

Rachel: LOL

8:26 AM

Max: But what do you actually want to do Chloe? After high school I mean

Chloe: I don’t know, I’m pretty good at the sciences, and I did fix that truck up like a boss, so maybe I have some options, but a sleeve would probably limit my sciency options

Max: You’re going to get a sleeve?

Chloe: Thinking about it

Max: Really going for that punk look uh Chloe

8:27 AM

Chloe: I think it suits me

Rachel: I think it’s pretty hot

Chloe: Aww thanks babe

Max: Yuck

Chloe: LOL, aww does some PDA make little Maxine uncomfortable

Max: You’re the worst

Chloe: That’s right, I hate faces sent through text, Max hates being called Maxine (and PDA?) now we gotta figure out what ticks Rachel off

Rachel: Good luck finding out Chloe and Maxine ;)

Chloe: Groan

Max: Boo

4:45 PM

Max: I had an idea at school today, maybe my senior year I could try and get into Blackwell

Chloe: Oh my gosh, that’s a great idea  
Why only senior year though?

Max: I looked it up, their website, it said minors can live in the dorms only if their parents are in the Oregon for emergency purposes or something

Chloe: Damn, that’s shitty  
Wouldn’t you still be a minor your senior year though?

Max: Yeah but only for like half a month, I think they would give me some leeway or something

Chloe: Hopefully

4:46 PM

Rachel: That sucks

Chloe: I remember a teacher mentioning that the school’s putting more money into the arts, maybe they’ll make a photography class, there are some camera nerds that come here

Max: That’ll probably help convince my parents

Chloe: Speaking of, when do you think is the next time you can visit Max?  
With the truck fixed you won’t have to feel bad about getting Joyce to come get you. We can have a girls day at Oregon or whatever

4:47 PM  
Max: That sounds great, uh idk, maybe when school ends so I could be there for more than a weekend

Rachel: Sounds hella great, can’t wait to finally meet you Max

Max: Me neither, it’ll be great

Chloe: I don’t know how I feel about sharing

Rachel: Ooooh, is Chloe the jealous type?

Chloe: No

Max: Yes

Chloe: Hey! Screw you I am not

Rachel: Hahahaha

Max: You totally are

Chloe: I was starting to think that Max would be a third wheel the whole time, but the way you two team up on me maybe I’m the third wheel

Max: Oh shut up, you’re being a baby

Rachel: Hahaha, omg. You’re ridiculous

Chloe: See! Just like that

Rachel: LOL, I mean you guys are ridiculous   
Plus if anyone is going to be a third wheel, it’ll be me. Max has a few year head start on me with Chloe, and you guys have those amazing bracelets, I can’t wait to see Max’s

4:48 PM

Max: Oh please, Chloe doesn’t have the patience for a long distant relationship

Rachel: That’s probably true

Chloe: Refer to previous statements

Max: Hahahaha

Rachel: LOL

5/14/2010

1:09 PM Group SMS

Chloe: Welp hell just froze over, the end is near

Rachel: ???

Max: Uh oh, what happened?

Chloe: David just purposed so to my mom (in the kitchen, oh how romantic) and she said yes. Then they both came over to me and hugged me, I need to shower the half David touched

Max: She said yes after what he made you do a few days ago?

Rachel: What did he make her do?

Chloe: Oh, I never updated you, we’re on slightly better terms since he made me empty my pockets when I got suspended

Rachel: Oh my gosh he did that? What an asshole

Max: I know right, I can’t believe that

Chloe: Yeah, well when I came home the day after that he tried to be nice to me and he apologized to me. (probably forced by my mom) After that he tried to connect with me about his dead friend, which, fine, A for effort, I guess

Max: Wow

Chloe: Yeah, he’ll go back to being his asshole self when I don’t salute him the next time I see him, fucker is still jobless too. Don’t even know how he afforded the ring

Rachel: LOL Damn

Max: Ouch, that’s pretty mean

Chloe: Yeah… it makes me feel better though

5/14/2010

2:39 PM

Rachel: Hey, you wanna hang out at the lighthouse or something?

Chloe: Oooooh, like a date?

Rachel: lol. Well yeah… I just got home, but honestly I’d rather be anywhere else but here. And with you officially getting a step dad I thought you’d like to leave the house too

Chloe: Definitely, omw

Rachel: Thanks :)

Putting a black blazer over her shirt Chloe puts out her joint then walks over to her door to put on her boots to leave for Rachel’s house. When she arrives at the Amber’s house Rachel is already standing outside. “We both went with black uh?” Chloe says jokingly as Rachel enters the truck noticing Rachel’s black jacket with the union jack on it over a black shirt.

“Oh my gosh turn back right now, we can’t be seen wearing the same outfit” Rachel says mimicking a valley girl

“You’re looking good” Chloe says after they both share a laugh “How’s your arm?”

“Doctor said it’ll heal perfectly fine, I’m only feeling a dull pain now really, I’ve got pain killers if it gets worse”

“Good to hear” Chloe says with a smile. “So why the lighthouse? The junkyard not romantic enough for you?”

“It’s a nice day out, plus I wanna see the sunset over the water”

“Daaaaw what a perfect first date spot” Chloe says imitating baby speak

“Gosh you’re hella dorky” Rachel says as they both laugh

“Speaking of… what do you think of Max? So far I mean, I know it’s only been a few days and it’s only been through text”

“I like her, she’s pretty funny and seems genuinely sweet. I can see how she can be best friends with Chloe Price, and be worth keeping in touch with.

“Yeah, she… really helped me when my dad died. I can’t wait for you two to meet for real though the three of us getting into trouble…”

“Yeah me neither”

“Well, the two of us getting into trouble and Max trying to babysit and clean up after us”

“Yeah, I get the vibe that she worries about you a lot, don’t worry we’ll convert her soon enough” Rachel says as they both laugh

Once they both reach the lighthouse they walk toward a bench overlooking the water and facing the sunset

“Thanks for taking me here, the sun set really is nice here” Rachel says as she takes a seat on the bench

“No problem, it really is pretty” Chloe says taking a seat next to Rachel with one leg off the bench and the other bent so she can wrap her hand around her knee as she is facing Rachel. “The sunset too” Chloe says with a grin

“Oh my gosh, I thought you hated sappy shit” Rachel says shoving Chloe a little as they both laugh.

“Rachel, turn around” Chloe says when she looks over Rachel’s shoulder to see someone in a white dress approach with a flower. _Holy shit it’s Sera, she actually came to see Rachel_

“Uh?” Rachel says as she turns around to see what Chloe just saw

Getting up from the bench and facing Sera and taking a quick look at Chloe she quickly walked over to Sera hugging her tightly with her face buried in her her shoulder.

“You came” Rachel said still hugging Sera

“It was Chloe… she convinced me” Sera said lifting her head up to smile at Chloe, still hugging Rachel tightly.

5/14/2010

10:04 PM Group SMS

Rachel: omg Max, the greatest thing happened today

Max: Hmm?

Rachel: Sera, came and saw me

Max: Oh my gosh, really? That’s amazing, what changed her mind? When Chloe told me what happened it sounded like she was forcing herself not to see you

Rachel: Yeah me too. Sera said Chloe changed her mind and decided to see me, even if it was only for this one time.

10:05 PM

Max: Oh, so she won’t be visiting you or anything in the future?

Rachel: Yeah… I still don’t really see why she can’t be a part of my life, but I’m just happy I was able to meet her

Max: Yeah, so how’d it go? How’d she track you down?

Rachel: It went great, we mostly talked about me and what happened while I was growing up, what I wanted to do in the future. She didn’t really want to talk about what she was doing, which is understandable. She did tell me about her tattoos, it amazes me what amazing stories and meanings can go behind them. I’m with Chloe, I think I want a tattoo now too. And she was able to track me down through Frank, I need to thank him one day he saved me and Chloe’s asses a few times now.

10:06 PM

Max: Yeah I’ve been told, I hope when you guys “kidnap” me we won’t get in as much trouble as you guys did

Rachel: Hahaha, trouble seems to find its way to us, sorry to break it to you, should’ve known what you were signing yourself up for

Max: I did with Chloe, but I was just expecting someone to help me babysit her, maybe tone her down a bit

10:07 PM

Chloe: Oh shut up, you love me how I am

Max: LOL, you got me there. I’m just a worrier

Chloe: You got that right, maybe with Rachel’s help we can change that, get less Mama Max and more Mad Max

6/18/2010

9:33 AM Group SMS

Max: Train just arrived, I’ll be out in a few minutes

Chloe: Finally, we’re out in the parking lot waiting for you, you remember what the truck looks like right?

Max: Of course I do

Leaving the train station and entering the parking lot, Max excitedly scans the parking lot looking for a old tan pickup truck, but her thoughts are interrupted by something jumping on her back and squeezing her

“It’s Max fucking Caulfield” Chloe says filled with excitement as Max tries to keep her balance with Chloe on her back

“Yep, and it’s you with the hug attacks, always trying to kill me” Max lets out as she lets Chloe down to face her and tries to bear hug her back “I’ve missed you” Max adds once she catches some air

“Missed you too” Chloe lets out as she is being bear hugged

“Where’s Rachel?” Max ask as she releases Chloe

“Nearby, hopefully with the assault recorded”

“Got it all on camera” Rachel says happily as she approaches Max from behind with her phone in hand. Putting her phone in her pocket she spreads her arms open anticipating a hug from Max, which Max obliges when she turns around and sees Rachel right behind her.

“It’s so nice to finally see you in person, you’re somehow prettier in person” Max says hugging Rachel

“Aww, thanks, the same to you too” Rachel says as they both stop hugging

“Yeah, yeah, we can have a make out sesh’ later. What do you have planned for our girls day in Portland Rach’?” Chloe asks still filled with excitement.

“Well, first I’m treating you girls to the Oaks Amusement Park” Rachel begins as they all start walking towards Chloe’s truck. “A whopping half a dozen or so rides, overpriced carnival  food and gimmicks, and, a roller rink”

“Oh woooow” Chloe says sarcastically as Max laughs

“Then we’re gonna walk around some parks, which Max can photograph, then we’re going to have a photoshoot”

“A photoshoot?” Max asks

“Yeah, you wanna be a photographer, I wanna be a model, maybe we can get eachother famous” Rachel replies

“Theeeeeeen, we’re going to the mall to get Max something else other than blue jeans and short sleeve t-shirts” Chloe says mockingly

“Yeah, then we can do that” Rachel says with a laugh

“I like my blue jeans and t-shirt though” Max says beginning to pout

“Oh no, you aren’t getting out of this, even I have a new style since you last saw me” Chloe says as she opens the driver side door and steps inside. “You two fight over who gets to sit in the middle, it doesn’t have a seat belt there so I assume it’s too scary for Max”

“You’re the worst” Max says as she lets Rachel in first indicating that she won’t be sitting in the middle

“Yeah but I’m right” Chloe replies teasingly “And we can’t be doing anything sketchy, I don’t have my licenses to if we get pulled over or anything we’re going to be in hella trouble” Chloe adds once they’re all in the truck

“Oh gosh, you’re saying that now too?” Max asks mockingly

“Yep, only a matter of time before it spreads to you too Max” Rachel replies, laughing a little

Deciding to try and do everything they can they spend quite some time at the amusement park, ending their time there with a few laps at the roller rink, participating in the games that the park was hosting. After leaving the amusement park they decide a nearby flower garden will be a good place for Rachel’s photo shoot as well as a nice place for Max to take some pictures of the scenery. Finding a patch of empty park ground Rachel names it the runway for the day. Rachel walked the “runway” imitating what she sees in movies as best she can with Max trying her best to take pictures as Rachel strikes poses. Even Chloe takes a few rounds on the “runway” only flipping off the camera most of the time. Happy with the photographs they took they head back to Chloe’s truck to head to the mall. With Rachel’s advice Max decided to buy a red flannel shirt with black skinny jeans. Thinking it was time she fully dye her hair while Max was here since she probably wasn’t going to be able to visit for awhile, Chloe went to a hair salon to buy blue hair dye while Max and Rachel were buying clothes. Happy with their time spent in Portland the girls decide to head back to Arcadia.

“THAT’S your house? Damn, it’s really nice” Max says as Chloe stops the truck outside a fancy looking house.

“Yeah… thanks, though recently it hasn’t been so nice to be in”

“Oh right, sorry” Max says a little sad for bringing the subject up.

“Oh don’t worry about it” Rachel says maintaining her happiness “Having you two makes being there much more bearable”

“Glad to hear it” Max says with happiness returning as she gets out of the truck to let Rachel out. “See you tomorrow when we dye Chloe’s hair?”

“Definitely, then we can go to the junkyard and chill or whatever. Bye babe.” Rachel says as she kisses Chloe before getting out of the truck “Bye Max, it was great getting to see you finally” Rachel says as she hugs Max who returns the hug.

“Bye Rachel, same to you” Max says releasing Rachel from the hug and getting back into the truck with Chloe.

“That was cute” Max says sheepishly after Chloe has been driving for a few moments

“What was? Oh, the kiss? Shut up” Chloe says blushing a little as she shoves Max’s shoulder

“You guys are so cute together, I’m not cockblocking you or anything am I? I didn’t see as much PDA as I expected”

“Oh I’d tell you if you were, but no, we’re not really a PDA couple”

“Good, maybe it won’t be so obvious that I’m third wheeling” Max says jokingly

“I know your not serious but I hope you don’t feel that way, we’re all besties and all that. How are you doing on changing that though? Any lucky boys back in Seattle? Or ladies” Chloe says with a smile raising her eyebrows up and down

“You’re such a dork” Max says lightly slapping Chloe’s shoulder. “No, there are no lucky boys _or_ _ladies_ in Seattle” Max replies with a smile and a blush

“There’s a nerdy guy that goes to Blackwell, maybe I could hook you two up, or maybe Rachel knows some people too” Chloe suggests nonchalantly as she drives

“Eh… I’d only do a long distance relationship for the right person, plus I’m only here for a week. Gotta spend it with my besties” Max says happily

“Suit yourself” Chloe says as she shrugs “So, what’s the plan tomorrow? We’ll pick up Rachel and come back to my house to dye my hair, then head to the hideout after?”

“Sounds like it, we’ll see if anything comes up, maybe Rachel will have a plan, but I’m fine with a day long lounging sesh’ or whatever. I brought my table top set”

“Oh that’s right, we can turn Rachel into a ultra nerd and make her play D&D with us tomorrow” Chloe says with a smile

“Sounds good to me” Max says also with a smile.

* * *

 “Middle seat isn’t scary anymore Max?” Rachel says with a grin as she enters the passenger side of the truck while Chloe laughs.

“You guys are the worst. No it’s not scary anymore Rachel” Max replies playfully upset.

“Right, Chloe, I remembered to remind you that we need darts for the dart board at the shack” Rachel says after Chloe started driving.

“I bet Chloe already has a print out of David’s face on it” Max states after laughing.

“I had the idea, but didn’t want to waste the paper or ink printing out that asshole” Chloe says before they all begin to laugh. “Right so, darts and food, anything else for our girls day, any suggestions on the food?”

“Pizza?” Max suggest

“Pizza” Chloe and Rachel say in unison as a reply.

With their darts, pizza, and a liter bottle soda in hand the girls head to Chloe’s house to start their day. Chloe has Rachel apply the dye to her hair as Max explains the basics of the tabletop game, setting a timer for when Chloe can wash her hair they begin playing and stop when it’s time for Chloe to wash out her hair.

“So, we’ll head out to the junkyard when we finish this thing?” Rachel says motioning at the tabletop game.

“Uh… you want to go to the junkyard some time tomorrow?” Max asks after a laugh

“No way, these things can last that long?” Rachel asks with surprise

“Yeah, they can last like, multiple days. Don’t worry though, I have a stopping set up pretty soon”

“Damn, okay. Not gonna lie, this is probably the nerdiest thing I’ve ever done”

“Yeah, it’s pretty up there on the nerd list”

“I’m having fun though, I’m loving the voices your giving the characters, they’re really funny”

“Thanks, I think Chloe does them better, but she probably just doesn’t want to embarrass herself”

“You know… Chloe always said you were shy, but you don’t seem that shy”

“Yeah I’m less shy when I’m with friends” Max says with a smile

“I’m honored” Rachel replies with a smile

“Hey, you guys done making out? Can I come in” Chloe says from behind the door to her room.

“Yes, you can come in” Max says rolling her eyes

Chloe comes in with her green towel wrapped around her head covering her hair

“So, are you going to take it off?” Rachel asks happily as she gets up from the bed as Max does the same

“Chill girl, I’m trying to make it a reveal” Chloe replies as she bows to take the towel off her head. “Voilà”

**“** Wow, it’s beautiful” Max says in awe as Chloe does a spin to show off all of her hair

“Yeah, what Max said, blue hella suits you, it came out amazingly”

“Aww, thanks guys, I really like it too” Chloe says before taking a few steps forward to receive a hug from both Rachel and Max. “So, finish up the game or head to the junkyard now?” Chloe ask after the hug ends

“Let’s play until a stopping point” Rachel suggest

“Oh, having a good time pretending to be a wizard Rachel? We’ll make a nerd out of you yet” Chloe replies with surprise

“Only if we can make Max a thrasher, I already got her the clothes” Rachel says with a smile

“Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah” Max tries to say confidently.

“That’s a long ways away” Chloe says as she and Rachel both laugh.

“Yikes” Rachel adds still laughing.

“You guys are jerks” Max says beginning to laugh as well.

Reaching Max’s stopping point the girls grab what’s left of their pizza and soda and head out to the junkyard

“Wow, I thought you would have forced Rachel to sign her name in here by now” Max says as she enters the shack, looking where she and Chloe signed the wall.

“Oh right, it never occurred to me. Here babe, you were here too” Chloe says handing Rachel a marker.

“I don’t wanna encroach or anything, this is your guys hideout”

“Don’t be silly Rachel, it’s yours too” Max states happily

“Yeah, it’s ours, come on don’t be a baby” Chloe says teasingly

“I’m not being a baby”

“Then here…” Chloe grabs Rachel by the hand and pulls her to the wall, placing the marker in her hand. “Sign the wall” Chloe says as she pats Rachel on the back “Come on, you can do it”

“I will, shesh. Demanding this one” Rachel says to Max who laughs as she signs “Rachel was here” right under Max’s name.

“There, now we’re officially a trio” Max says with a smile.

“I’m afraid not for long" Chloe says after a pause.  "Who gets the last slice of pizza?” Chloe says with the pizza box in hand with only one slice left.

“Our first obstacle as a trio, and a difficult one as well. Max states sarcastically

“Well, we did buy a new set of darts…”

“Great idea Rachel! We’ll compete for the prize. First place gets the pizza and second place gets the last of the soda” Chloe says excitedly

“Agreed” Rachel says happily.

“Oh man, I don’t think I’ve ever even thrown a dart” Max says

“Yeah, but  who has? No one plays darts this is my first time” Chloe says as she writes “Chloe Max Rachel” in a column to make a scoreboard under the dart board.

“Same” Rachel adds

“Yeah, but I’ll still end up getting last somehow”

“Only time will tell, we’ll go in this order” Chloe says point to the scoreboard as she grabs the darts and begins her round.

* * *

 “God damn, you’re on fire Rachel” Chloe says with a hint of frustration as Rachel wins another game of darts.

“Yeah, give us a chance, I’m not even on the scoreboard!” Max says motioning at the makeshift scoreboard. Rachel has 3 tallies, Chloe has 1, and Max doesn’t have any.

“Well we’re playing for the last slice of pizza, I wasn’t just gonna give that up” Rachel says in defence.

“Well I’d say you’ve earned it” Chloe says playfully, handing Rachel the last slice before taking a small bite out of it and mischievously smiling at Rachel.

“Now you just made it better” Rachel says returning the mischievous smile as she grabs the pizza and takes a bite out of it.

“You two are so cute” Max states as she takes a seat against one of the walls of the shack.

“We try to be” Chloe states happily

“Hey, did you ever tell Max we can get her in touch with some nerdy boys at Blackwell” Rachel asks

“I did, she said no. If she’s going to do a long distance relationship it’s _gotta_ be mister right” Chloe says teasingly “Or miss right, she wasn’t really decisive” Chloe adds teasingly with a mischievous grin.

“Oooooh” Rachel says excitedly putting her slice of pizza back in the box and sitting down next to Max “Are we curious Max?” Rachel asks happily.

“Yeah, is there any Seattle girls that have you questioning yourself?” Chloe asks still teasingly now with excitement as she also sits next to Max”

“I hate you guys” Max says smiling and beginning to blush “No, there aren’t any girls like that, I never had a boyfriend or anything, I didn’t even have my first kiss” Max says sheepishly as she can feel herself blush more.

“Oh no, we’re going to have to change that today” Rachel says after a gasp

“Today?” Max asks still blushing

“Yes today, turn around and kiss Chloe” Rachel says excitedly

“What?” Max asks blushing even more

“Yeah, I dare you to kiss me Max” Chloe says smiling

“I... no, I’m not kissing you”

“Ouch” Chloe says sarcastically

“No! I don’t mean it like that. I meant… you’re… ugh, you guys are the worst” Max says as she covers her face out of embarrassment.

“Aww, it’s okay Max” Chloe says wrapping her arms around Max to hug her. “It’s okay you don’t want to kiss me”

“I really do hate you” Max says laughing, still covering her face, and Chloe only hugs her tighter.

“We’re only teasing you Max, we’re sorry” Rachel says also hugging Max “Well I am at least” Rachel adds after she looked up at Chloe who seemed to be enjoying herself.

“You are so adorable when you get flustered” Chloe says when Max finally uncovers her face

“You really are the worst, you know” Max says trying to hide her smile, Chloe just smiles back in reply.

"One on one for the last of the soda?" Chloe asks happily

"You're on" Max replies her blush finally going away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait on this, I fell out of my routine for a bit and got stuck in a few places. Also Hawaii (where I live) had a false missile warning so that had me worried for a bit. Anyway, hopefully the longer chapter makes up for the wait. But as always thanks for reading and any sort of comments/reviews are appreciated and won’t go unnoticed by me. I wanted to know how you guys found this story, almost all the fanfiction I read is suggested by Reddit/Discord post, but I’m just curious how other people find stories.**


	8. Rough Waters

8/20/2010

7:28 PM Group SMS

Rachel: Hey Max

Max: Hey, what’s up?

Rachel: Chloe and I need to tell you something

Chloe: Are you sitting down?

7:29 PM

Max: Uh oh, yes I am. What is it?

Chloe: Rachel and I have been talking

Rachel: And Max, it’s important you let us finish before you pass on judgment

Chloe: Right,   
So, we’ve been talking and we both think it’s best if Rachel and I stop being an item

Rachel: But don’t think it’s your fault, it’s not anyone’s fault really   
And this doesn’t change much of anything, you can still talk to us and even visit us whenever you want

7:30 PM

Max: WTF? Is this suppose to be a divorce or something?

Chloe: LOL

Rachel: Hahahaha, that’s what I was going for

Max: Gosh, you guys had me actually worried for a second

Rachel: We are serious though.

Max: Yeah I got that, you could’ve just told me

Chloe: Yeah but this way it was funnier

Max: You guys are HELLA weird

7:31 PM

Chloe: But really, it doesn’t change anything though. We’re still gonna be besties and all that, just now there won’t be a third wheel.

Rachel: Not that there was one in the first place

Max: Can I know why the cutest couple in Arcadia broke up though?

Rachel: We felt like we were more close friends than a romantic couple

Chloe: Yeah, pretty much

Max: Oh okay.   
Well in regards to how divorces go, I guess that went smoothly   
You guys are ridiculous

8/20/2010

7:33 PM

Max: Chloe, are you okay?

Chloe: Oh my gosh, you are so cute   
Yes I’m okay, I’m not secretly devastated or anything

Max: Oh okay, that’s good to hear

Chloe: Yeah, I was the one that brought it up a week ago and Rachel agreed with me. We hung out and did our normal shit and not much changed except we didn’t feel the need to force some romance or anything and it’s like nothing has changed. So really, you have nothing to worry about

7:34 PM

Max: Glad to hear it. Sorry, I just worry I guess.

Chloe: Not a problem, good to know you’re still looking out for me

Max: Always :)

Chloe: Ugh...

8/20/2010

7:36 PM

Max: Are you okay?

Rachel: Yes Max, I’m okay too. I’m not secretly devastated either

Max: Oh lol, am I that predictable or did Chloe tell you I already asked her too

Rachel: I knew you would ask, but yeah Chloe told me.   
You are such a worrier Max

Max: Sorry, can’t help it

Rachel: lol, Don’t be. We’re lucky to have you

* * *

 

12/10/2010

9:54 PM Group SMS

Max: Do you guys think I could come visit next week? I miss you guys, and that’s my last day of school before winter break

Chloe: Damn, ditching your family for Christmas?

Max: No, I’d have to be home before Christmas but it’ll give me a week to be there

Rachel: Sounds great, plus that’ll fit in with something me and Chloe have planned if you get here in the morning or afternoon

9:55 PM 

Max: Yeah, I think I can get a train to arrive around Saturday morning or afternoon, what plans?

Chloe: We were thinking of getting tattoos pretty soon, and since we’ll be in Portland to pick you up maybe we’ll save a trip.

Rachel: And, maybe we can get you one Maxy

Max: Oh gosh, my parents would KILL me if I got a tattoo, and I don’t even know what I would want. Plus, don’t you have to be 18 to get a tattoo?

Chloe: Fake I.D.s and a bunch of cash will tell them we’re 18

Max: You guys are terrible. Well, at least show me what you guys are going to get

Chloe sends a picture of her tattoo design drawn in a notebook. A red ribbon spirals up some vines that have red hibiscus flowers and blue butterflies coming out of it, with a yellowed skull a third of the way down from the top

Chloe: This bad boy is going all the way up my arm

Max: Wow, it’s beautiful, did you draw that too? It’s amazing, maybe you could be an artist too

Chloe: Wow, thanks Max, you want my autograph or something?

Max: Screw you, I’m saying it looks really good :P  
wbu Rachel?

Rachel: Oh I was just thinking of getting a hollow star tattooed on the inside of my wrist, I’m on the fence on getting something bigger on my lower leg, maybe a dragon, but I’m not sure yet.

Max: Ooooh, well maybe you should have Chloe draw you something, I heard she’s pretty good

Chloe: God, you’re such a dork

* * *

 

12/18/2010

11:37 AM Group SMS

Max: Just got off the train, I’ll be out in a few

Chloe: Finally, we’re outside waiting

Max: I better not get attacked this time

Rachel: Don’t worry, we’ll be waiting by the truck

Leaving the train station and scanning the parking lot Max quickly finds the old tan pickup truck with the two girls leaning against the front of the truck. When Max saw the two her face lit up with a smile and she began to quickly walk toward Rachel and Chloe. “Max!” Rachel says when she notices her approach and goes in for a hug that Max is happy to repay. “Hope you’re not too cold, the truck’s heater doesn’t work”

“Dibs on the middle seat then” Max replies with a smile after breaking the hug.

“Lucky you” Chloe says happily as she goes in for her typical bear hugging of Max who happily accepts it.

“Come on, let’s go and get ourselves tatted up” Rachel says excitedly once the hug ends

“We’re going straight to a tattoo shop?” Max asks entering the truck.

“Yup, the one we want to go to opens at 12” Chloe says turning on the engine

“I hope they’ll take you guys” Max says sheepishly as Rachel climbs in and closes the door

“They will” Chloe says as she begins driving off

Leaving the train station the girls arrive at the tattoo shop a couple minutes after the open.

“Hey guys, do you have an appointment?” A tall a lanky guy behind a counter asks when the three walk in

“Nah, we’re looking to do a walk in for the start of a sleeve and a smaller tattoo” Chloe says as she opens her notebook to the sketch she made a while ago. “Something like this for the sleeve” Chloe says pointing to the page.

“And something like this for me” Rachel says pointing to a hollow star that was off to the side of Chloe’s sketch.

“Alright, those look great. Andrew over there just started on a smaller piece, he should be done in about a half hour, so if I can get some I.D.s, I’ll scan them with the sketches and I’ll have you fill out some stuff while you guys wait”

“Cool” Chloe says as she takes out her I.D. from her wallet and hands it to the clerk, and Rachel does the same. The guy takes the girl’s I.D.s and the sketches to a backroom to scan them. Chloe and Rachel turn around and see Max sitting in the waiting area, Max sees them both begin to smile as they walk toward Max

“Are you guys excited?” Max asks happily already knowing the answer.

“Hell yes girl, I’m fucking giddy” Chloe states excitedly

“Same, I’m a bit nervous about the pain though, good thing mine isn’t going to be that big”

“Well you better get over that quick, the dude’s back already” Max says pointing back to the counter. Without waiting Chloe and Rachel go back to the counter but notice the guy’s expression seemed to be less welcoming than before.

“Sorry girls, we can’t tattoo minors here” The man behind the counter says as he places Chloe’s sketch book with the two fake I.D.s sticking out.

“We aren’t minors, did you see our I.D.s?” Rachel says confidently

The man sighs before speaking quietly and hunched over. “Look, I know the I.D.s are fake, and you aren’t going to fool any tattoo shops with those, they take this shit seriously. I’m really sorry but we can’t tattoo you guys”

“Oh come on dude, it’s not like we’re going to bail as soon as the tattoos are done, we have the cash for it” Chloe says taking out her wallet to show the guy the cash. “We’ll pay before we have it done if that’s what it takes” Chloe says matching the man’s quiet tone.

“It’s not that, it’s the law, if we were caught tattooing a minor the shop can get in serious trouble, like I said they take this shit seriously”

“Well, what if you just do her star tattoo? It’s not that serious, it’ll take like 10 minutes, no way you guys would get in trouble for that” Chloe says frustratedly. The man just shakes his head slowly as a reply

“Come on, just do us this favor man, don’t you remember what it was like being a teenager” Rachel says trying to hide frustration

“I’m doing you guys a favor by not keeping the I.D.s and reporting you two, please, I’m going to have to ask you guys to leave”

“God damnit” Rachel says under her breath, clearly frustrated as she pushes off the counter and leaves the shop. Max looks up at Rachel confused then to Chloe who just sighs and picks up her sketchbook with the I.D.s in them and signals Max to follow her.

“What happened? He knew the I.D.s were fake?” Max asks once she and Chloe catch up to Rachel who was waiting by the truck with her arms crossed.

“Yeah…” Chloe says with a sigh, sounding defeated

“Damn, that sucks. I’m sorry” Max says matching Chloe’s tone

“Come on quitters, that place was shitty anyway, maybe a different store will tattoo us, we still got our I.D.s right?” Rachel says with hope entering the truck.

“I guess we could try another shop” Chloe says with hope returning to her

“You guys got caught and he give back the I.D.s? You shouldn’t push your guys luck, another place might not be that nice” Max says with caution

“We’ll be fine mamaMax” Rachel says with confidence

“It’ll be worth it” Chloe says as she begins driving again.

“I just don’t want you guys getting in trouble or anything

“We’ll be fine” Rachel says, still with confidence.

* * *

 

“What a total bitch” Rachel says angrily as she enters the truck after Max.

“She said she was going to call the cops if you didn’t leave?” Max ask with worry

“Yeah, right after she told us she shredded our I.D.s. God dammit, it was such a pain in the ass getting that I.D. too” Chloe says with bitterness.

“Well if she shredded them, then at least they can report you guys or anything” Max says trying to find the silver lining

“Always the glass half full huh Caulfield” Chloe says noticeably not as upset

“I gotta be, with you two negative nancys” Max says with a small smile, which Chloe returns

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed our luck with the I.D.s” Rachel states sadly

“Hey, it’s cool, I agreed with you. We just both really wanted those tattoos, guess we’ll have to wait” Chloe suggest

“I guess it’s too cold for a chill sesh’ at the hideout?” Max ask once Chloe starts driving

“Yeah, screw that, I only have my jacket and I’m cold just in this truck” Rachel says rubbing her arms for emphasis.

“Yeah, at least we got the rest of the day to spend in Portland, then it’s whatever ‘fun’ we can have back at Arcadia in the winter when we get back” Chloe says sarcastically as she drives

“As long as it’s with my two best friends” Max says happily throwing her arms behind both girl’s neck at the same time, pulling them toward her.

“Aww, how mushy” Rachel says happily accepting the embrace.

“Yuck” Chloe says pretending to be disgusted but failing.

The girls spend the rest of the day in Portland, spending most of the time at a mall and finishing the day with watching a movie. The week goes back quickly as they spend most of their time together splitting their time spent at Chloe's house and Rachel's house.

* * *

 

As Max was approaching her house she could hear noises escaping past the walls, thinking it was just her dad playing a movie loud she continued unfazed, approaching the door, as she got closer though she began to realize it wasn’t what she thought, it was arguing.

_ What the heck? I thought they were past this. _ Max thinks as she is frozen holding the doorknob.

“I can’t do it anymore Ryan! We’ve known for a while this wasn’t going to work”

“So that’s it then? What about Max?” Ryan asked sounding defeated but still with his voice raised.

“I don’t know! We’re going to have to tell her”

“Alright…” Her dad says before sighing heavily, Max was still outside frozen not knowing weather to come in an endure whatever they have to say to her or to leave and delay it, but it seems her dad is about to make the choice for her. “Well, I’m going to go look for a place downtown while wait for Max to get home” Her dad says before he begins walking toward the door. Still frozen Max didn’t know what to do, all she was able to was release the doorknob and take a few steps back.

“Max…” Her father says once he opens the front door to see Max standing there, Vanessa also comes to the door hearing Ryan.

“You don’t need to tell me anything” Max says with tears filling her eyes before she turns around and briskly walks off. Her mind racing too much for her to tell if they said anything or tried to stop her. She walks for a while before turning around to come back to her house to see her parent’s car gone, not wanting to take any chances she sneaks into her backyard to enter the house that way, but she’s stopped by the sight her mother sitting on the couch in the living room. “Are you getting a divorce?” Max ask trying to keep her voice from breaking.

“Max, you’re here” Vanessa says as she gets up from the couch to hug Max, who doesn’t comply at first but eventually does, pressing her face into her Mother’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like that Max” After the hug ends Vanessa walks Max to sit with her on the couch.

“What happened? I thought you guys were doing good since you had that break, was it something new?”

“Not exactly Max… maybe we should wait for your father to get back” Her mother says looking at the clock

“Mom, please tell me” Max said noticeably sad

Taking a deep breath her mom begins explaining. “Well, that last fight you heard was the last straw for me, I was going to start the divorce progress then, but then you came down and showed us how this was affecting you, and so we took a break and told you we’d try to fix things” After pausing for a few moments she continues “During that break we didn’t want you to come back to your parents getting a divorce, so Ryan and I agreed that we should try and stay together for you, and well here we are now”

“Yeah, like two years later” Max said beginning to get upset. “You guys pretended to be fine for almost two years?” She continued

“We tried to do it for you Max” Her mother said with guilt

“Yeah, that makes me feel better” Max says coldly. “I don’t know what to say” She said as she got off the couch. Vanessa just looked to the floor as Max left to go to her room.

2/14/2011

3:58 PM Group SMS

Max: I wish I had my own American Rust here, I’d rather be anywhere else than home right now

Chloe and Rachel’s reply come in at nearly the same time and almost the moment her text was sent.

Chloe: What’s up Max, we’re here for you

Rachel: Aww :( what’s wrong?

_ My little support group _ Max thinks to herself with a small smile

3:59 PM

Max: idk...My parents are getting a divorce, and they told me they’ve pretty much been lying to me for 2 years

Chloe: WTF? Max, I’m so sorry

Rachel: They’ve been lying to you? Do you want to video call or something?

4:00 PM

Max: I don’t think so, sorry. And I’ll catch you up on the parents lying thing, but pretty much 2 years ago they were fighting and I tried to tell them to try and fix things and since then it seemed like it they were doing really good but apparently they weren’t.

4:01 PM

Rachel: Wow Max, that sucks. I’m sorry :(

Max: Yeah, I don’t know what to say, or even think, I’m so confused

4:02 PM

Chloe: Yeah, that’s some bs. Why would they lie like that, and for that long

Max: idk, my mom said she and my dad tried to stay together FOR ME  
like oh, you pretended to love someone you don’t for 2 years for me? Oh yeah that makes me feel better, how Iron Giant of you.

Chloe: Damn, that’s real shitty. You don’t actually blame yourself do you?

Max: idk, It’s hard not to really

Chloe: Well don’t, cause it’s 100% not your fault Max

Rachel: Yeah, they may say they did it for you, but they still made the decision to lie to you.

4:03 PM

Max: Maybe… I just wish it didn’t have to be like this, I thought that I saved their marriage or something, but I just made life harder for them

Chloe: Max don’t say that, that’s not true

Rachel: Max :( don’t think like that </3

2/14/2011

4:10 PM

Chloe: Hey, you okay?

Max: I’m fine   
I’m just processing

Chloe: Alright, well maybe you can ask Rachel about some stuff, since y’know, her parents lied to her too, maybe she’ll be able to help better than I can

Max: You help me just as good Chloe.  
But maybe I will, thanks

Chloe: np, I’m here for you Max, so is Rachel, whatever you need

Max: I know :)

Chloe: That better be a real smile Max

Max: It is :)

* * *

 

9:14 PM

Chloe: You know what I like to do when I’m down but can’t leave the house?

Max: Hmm?

Chloe: I go out on the roof through my window and lay down on the slant and stare up at the sky, it’s pretty relaxing especially at night,

Max: My house has something similar, but it’s pretty cold out

Chloe: Put on a hoodie or something then silly, come on, try it

Already wearing joggers and a t-shirt Max gets up from her bed to put on a warm hoodie so she can try Chloe’s remedy.

9:16 PM

Chloe: How’s the meditation going? Are you all zen and shit yet?

Max: I just started! It’s freaking freezing but so far it is pretty nice, might bring a pillow  and blanket out here or something

“Good, cause’ I brought mine” A voice from below her said a few moments after she sent her last text, a voice that was undoubtedly Chloe’s

_ What the hell?   _ “Chloe!?” Max shout whispered as she crawled to the edge of her roof to look down seeing Chloe in her driveway with a pillow and rolled up blanket in hand.

“It’s me” Chloe states happily with her arms open.

_ Oh my gosh, she did not   _ “Oh my gosh stay there” Max said still shout whispering as she rushes to get inside. To Max’s delight her mom was in her room with the door closed, hopefully sleeping. Her dad was either in there with her or he found a place to stay. Sneaking her way downstairs to let Chloe in she opens the front door and is immediately attacked by a bear hug from Chloe which Max quickly repays but ends just quickly before speaking. “Okay quick, come with me, and be quiet” 

“Aye aye Captain” Chloe says picking up her pillow and blanket  as Max pulls her by her wrist

“Alright I think we successfully stealthed our way to my room” Max says after she closes the door behind Chloe who hasn’t stopped smiling since she got there, and is surprise when she is attacked with a bear hug from Max. “I hate you so much” Max says in the middle of the hug. “You scared me to death” Max says releasing Chloe from the hug. “I am hella glad to see you though” Max says adding emphasis to the ‘hella’ as she lays on her bed with both her hands behind her head looking at the ceiling

“Wow, an in person ‘hella’, lucky me” Chloe says cheerfully as she lays down next to Max mimicking her pose. “So how are you really doing Max, you can’t hide it from me in person, I know when you’re lying Caulfield” Chloe says playfully 

After a short pause Max replies “I’m fine, I’m just, sad I guess. Sad that my parents are getting divorced. But also kind of mad since they lied to me and all that. Chloe “hmm’d” to indicate Max to go on as she shifts herself so she was laying on her side supporting herself with her elbow on the bed while looking at Max intently. “And I think I understand why they would lie, because they wanted to protect me, but after talking with Rachel we concluded that it harms more than it helps when you lie to protect someone” After a moment Max shifts her tone from somber to cheer. “But all that is better now since my bff is here with me” Max says as she tilts her head to smile at Chloe

“Yeah, well now we’re even on surprise visits” returning Max’s smile. “But yeah, you’re totally fine feeling like that” Chloe says as she leans forward to sit criss crossed on the the bed. “I’d be a lot more pissed off but that’s just me, and you better not be blaming yourself still either”

“You totally would be” Max says laughing a little “And I’m not blaming myself anymore, I think” Max says joining Chloe in leaning forward and sitting criss crossed as well

“You think?” Chloe says with a little anger “Max” Chloe says placing her hands on the side of Max’s shoulders signalling a nonverbal ‘look at me’ “This isn’t your fault okay?” Chloe says calmly not looking away from Max’s eyes. The contact even through the hoodie and t-shirt make Max’s stomach do flips in reaction. 

“I…” Max trails off nervously.  _ What was that?  _  She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath “Alright, I don’t blame myself” Max says looking back at Chloe, finding it hard to maintain eye contact

“Glad to hear it” Chloe says with a smile releasing Max as she scans the room. “Damn, this place is much nicer when it’s not filtered through a shitty laptop camera”

“So are you going to leave soon since your done checking up on me” Max ask noticeably sad

“Ouch don’t want me in your house Max? I see how it is” Chloe says playfully

“No no I mean…I really love that you’re finally here, I just wish it was a long weekend or something” Max says flusteredly

“I know what you mean” Chloe says after snickering. “But you’re high if you think I drove almost five hours to stay here for a few minutes and drive five hours back”

“Oh my gosh you drove all the way here in the truck?”

“Well, I didn’t take a cab, don’t worry I parked a few houses down you can still hide me from  your parents”

“It’s not like that Chloe, I just don’t know what they’ll think about me sneaking you in at night without them knowing” Max replies nervously

“I know, I’m messing with you” Chloe says smiling

“Aren’t you going to miss school though?” Max asks with concern

“There’s the worrisome Max, I got my mom to pull me out for the week” Chloe says matter of factly

“The week Chloe? Why? Isn’t Blackwell super strict with attendance?” Max asks with more concern

“Cause’ I wanna be there for my best friend when she’s going through tough shit like she was there for me when  I was going through tough shit” Chloe says happily as she places a reassuring hand on Max’s shoulder who smiles back to Chloe “And…” Chloe trails off nervously as she takes her hand back to rub the back of her neck

“And what? Max asks still smiling

“No, it’s stupid, or not the time” Chloe says uncharacteristically sheepishly

“No? Come on you can tell me” Max says scooting closer to Chloe. "Are you shy?" Max ask after Chloe doesn't comply for a few seconds "Now you have to tell me" Max adds scooting closer

"Geez, chill girl" After a deep breath, “And… well, love makes you do stupid things I guess” Chloe says quickly switching between looking Max in the eye and around the room

_Oh my gosh that is so freaking cute_ “Love?” Max says with a sheepish smile and a small blush

“I’m sorry” Chloe quickly says looking down at the bed, avoiding Max’s eyes

“Sorry for what?” Max asks failing to hide her smile or blush

Lifting her head to look back at Max nervously. “I… it’s, well it’s Valentines day, and I wanted to actually be here for you for this, so I figured I’d use that opportunity to tell you that I think I felt like this for a while but, just then I felt like I was taking advantage of the situation you’re-” Chloe is abruptly stopped by Max who leaned forward and placed a kiss on Chloe’s lips with both her hands on Chloe’s shoulders to keep her still. Chloe is the first one to pull away, out of surprise is what Max hoped. “Damn Max, you’re hardcore” Chloe says breathlessly still with her eyes wide as if she’s processing what happened

“You are such a dork Chloe Price” Says happily beginning to blush more because of the situation. “Do you… wanna go out the window and onto the roof?” Max asks nervously not knowing what to do next

“Yeah, good idea. Maybe the night will make it harder to tell that you’re blushing” Chloe says teasingly

“Oh shut up! You’re blushing too” Max says pretending to be annoyed as she grabs a pillow and hits Chloe’s arm with it “Bring your blanket, it really is cold out there” Max says taking the pillow with her out the window with Chloe following  with her rolled up blanket in hand

“So you think you liked me for a while?” Max asks awkwardly once they’ve been settled on the roof for a bit, sharing the one pillow Max brought and under Chloe’s blanket looking at the night’s sky.

“I’ve always liked you Max” Chloe says tilting her head to look at Max after gasping and clutching her imaginary pearls

“You know what I mean, jerk” Max says tilting her head to look back to Chloe after shoving her by her shoulder

“Yeah, for a while” Chloe says after smiling “I think all the way back when you first visited me, seeing you in person pretty much made my heart come out of my chest, and like that entire visit I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, at the time I thought it was just cause I missed you more than I realized, but looking back at it I think it was something more. What about you Max? Since when have you been a ladies lady” Chloe asks playfully

“I don’t think I realized until tonight” Max says after rolling her eyes. “But looking back to my first visit when we were holding hands on the train tracks I remember thinking it was… nice?” Max says shyly “Oh and a few minutes ago when you held me to tell me that my parents divorce isn’t my fault, my heart might’ve skipped a beat or something”

“Aww, that’s so cute” Chloe says teasingly grinning ear to ear.

“What’s cute is how nervous you were when you were trying to tell me at first, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you more nervous than that” Max says laughing a little.

“I was scared, or nervous that I’d ruin our friendship somehow”

“There isn’t anything you can do that could ruin our friendship” Max says seriously smiling at Chloe

“That’s makes telling you this easier then” Chloe says pausing to take a deep breath to speak quickly “I’m actually a wanted criminal and I’m fleeing to Canada and wanted to try a whisk you away on my way there”

“Just let me get my camera and we can be on our way then” Max says playing along

“And just so you know I only backed out of the kiss because I was already out of breath since I was explaining myself, any longer and I would’ve passed out or something” Chloe says after a pause

“Mmhmm right, that’s why your expression was like you just had your mind blown” Max says teasingly

“Alright maybe I was a little surprised…” Chloe is interrupted by Max snickering “Alright! Maybe I was really surprised that you would just up and kiss me” Chloe says blushing a little and finding herself relieved that Max had decided to go outside. The two fall into a comfortable silence, happy to lay out on the roof and looking to the sky.

“We should probably go back inside, I’m getting cold” Max says before yawning “And tired” she added

“Great now I’m tired now too” Chloe says after yawning “But yeah it is hella cold”

“Damn, first and third base all within an hour or two, you’re easy Max” Chloe says playfully once they’re both in Max’s bed

“Oh shut up, you are ridiculous Chloe” Max replies playfully. “What are we going to do Chloe? I’ve got school tomorrow” Max asks suddenly worried after a pause

“Well, maybe you can use the divorce as a excuse to miss school or something”

“Chloe, that’s terrible”

“Come on, it’s not that bad, plus I don’t want to leave so soon”

“Oh gosh I can already imagine you pouting and looking all sad asking that”

“Do you have night vision or something?”

“I’ll try and ask my mom I guess. Crap how do I explain you being here though”

“We’ll say I drove up tomorrow morning, plus if you can get off school you can show me around Seattle, it can be like a date... or something” Chloe says sheepishly

“I like this nervous Chloe, it’s pretty cute”

“Shut up, you do this to me”

* * *

 

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait again, they might become the norm for now but thanks for reading nonetheless, keep up the reviews and comments, I really do love reading them. I was wondering how you guys feel about diverging from the first game’s cannon a bit, I still plan to follow most of the events but at the moment without giving away too much I plan to have most of an episode be missing from this or mostly different entirely, but I can change that if people don’t like that idea, I know that some people have said they do like the idea of diverging from the canon, but I just want to be sure.** **  
** **I also wanna know how I can improve my writing. I know I need to “show don’t tell” a lot more and I sometimes catch myself switching between using present and past tense (sorry if that caused any confusion) but if you don’t know how I could improve letting me know what I’m doing right also helps.**


	9. Storm on the Horizon

What the hell?  
Chloe slowly begins to wake up, noticing that her hand seems to be warmer than the rest of her body. Waking up some more she realizes, or assumes that Max was holding her hand while they slept.  
_Oh that is so adorable, I’m going to throw up._  
Being as awake as she can be at whatever time it was, the punk is able to confirm that Max was indeed holding her hand. “How mushy” Chloe whispers out loud.

Max lets out a ‘hmm?’ tiredly as she begins to stir awake. “Huh?” the brunette lets out grougly after she stretches without removing her hand from under Chloe’s.

“I mean, I assume it was too early to wake up being cuddled and shit, but waking up to my hand being held, that’s pretty mushy Max” Chloe says as she stretches, making a conscious effort to make sure her hand stays atop of Max’s.

“Oh, I uh” Max begins nervously, suddenly awake.

“It is cute though” Chloe says squeezing the brunette’s hand reassuringly as she felt it begin to leave its place.

“Sorry” Max quietly says relaxing her hand

“Gosh, why are you so nervous, we’ve known each other since forever, you have nothing to be shy about” Chloe says teasingly.

“You were nervous too, last night” Max retorts shyly.

“Yeah but that was cause’ I was getting feelings out there and shit, and felt that it was a high risk sitch’, but now that it’s out there I’m good now” The punk pauses to think. “Speaking of…” Chloe pauses to lay on her side and face Max and waits for her to do the same before continuing. “What is… this?”

“This?” Max asks nervously

“Like, us. I mean we both professed we ‘like like’ each other” Chloe says rolling her eyes at the elementary school term. “And well, you must’ve been holding my hand for like hours, which means you’re definitely pregnant with my child now, or are we both pregnant now?” She adds playfully with a wide grin.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I practice safe hand holding, so I’d say neither of us are” Max returns playfully, grinning back to the punk. Meeting Chloe’s eyes after an obligatory eye roll Max continues seriously. “I was hoping this…” The brunette gently squeezes the other girls hand “...would’ve answered that, but I suppose being clear is important” Max says sheepishly.

“Well, seeing as you’re still being adorably shy, let me have a shot at making it clear” Chloe says as she looks down at their hands, Max’s eyes follow Chloe’s. Rotating her hand so that her fingers line up with Max’s, she applies force to them so that they become intertwined with the brunette’s. Looking back to one another they both smile looking deeply into each other’s eyes as the punk runs her thumb up and down the smaller girl’s index finger “Girlfriends” Chloe quickly says, raising herself to kiss the brunette on the cheek and quickly returning with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah” Max quickly says in a whisper closing her lips tightly while smiling

“You are so cute” Chloe says booping the smaller girl’s nose. The brunette’s smile only getting bigger and now accompanied with a more noticeable blush as a reaction.

“Do you think things will get weird with Rachel?” Max asks suddenly worried, ending a comfortable silence of meaningful looks and smiles.

“Nah, like you, she was kind of my wing man in pushing me to say how I feel. She probably knew how I felt before I did, the way she reads people” Chloe says not changing her tone from joyed

“Yeah that’s pretty scary how she can do that”

“Yeah, glad she’s on our side, you should see the way she runs circles around Victoria, the mean ‘popular’ girl at Blackwell" Chloe says off to the side. As the punk finishes her sentence both of the girl’s phones go off around the same time. “Speak of the devil. Waaaay too comfy to get my phone to see what she has to say though” Chloe says squeezing the brunette’s hand gently.

“Me too” Max says returning the squeeze. “We should probably plan our explanation to you being here” Max adds while stretching

“Oh that’s easy, I’m such an amazing friend I decided to ditch school for a week so I can be there for my bestie while she’s going through shit, and I didn’t have an ulterior motive to woo said bestie at the same time” The taller girl answers happily still grinning.

“Sounds good to me” The shorter girl replied matching the other’s smile and tone. “Maybe we should keep _it_ a secret from them for now, at least until they can’t separate us, just in  case” she adds.

“Fair enough” the punk states before laying on her back and stretching, taking the smaller girl’s hand with hers above her head “Man, your bed is hella comfy” she says finishing her stretch returning their hands between their bodies on the bed. “Though food may convince me to get up” Chloe declared after a stomach rumble

“I still eat the same cereal I used to back in Arcadia” Max answers leaning forward to sit criss crossed on the bed, still holding the punk’s hand.

“That might even convince me to release you of my hold” Chloe replies playfully leaning forward and mirroring the brunette.

“In that case, I think we ran out of cereal yesterday, actually we ran out of all food entirely” Max jokes, grinning wider as she squeezes the other girl’s hand.

“God, I don’t know if I can handle all the mushy shit this will entail” Chloe protests jokingly.

“Oh shut up, you love it. Come on, I’ll make you a bowl” The brunette says getting off the bed, the punk reluctantly releases Max’s hand as she gets up, then grabs her phone to follow Max downstairs.

“Looks like we have some luck already” Max says pointing to a post-it note on the refrigerator reading ‘Max, it’s okay if you don’t feel up for going to school today, I can go there and pick up any homework if you decide to stay home today. Love, mom.’

“Just gotta convince her to do that for the week instead of the day” The punk says nonchalantly as she takes a seat on the living room couch, reading her texts

2/15/2011

7:49 AM Group SMS

Rachel: How you guys doin?

8:00 AM

Chloe: Doing pretty great

Got to first and third base last night, all within an hour. Max is hella easy

Rachel: Nice

The punk sends the messages while snickering catching the attention of the brunette.

“Oh no, what’d you do now?” Max sighs walking over and looking over the punk’s shoulder and reading the text. “Oh my gosh, you are terrible Chloe” she said as she ran back to her room to get her phone

8:01 AM

Max: First of all, I kissed Chloe because she was rambling on EXTREMELY nervously trying to explain herself, and we just slept in the same bed, so Chloe’s not as cool as she’s letting on.

Rachel: Aww, that’s so cute <3

So it’s official?

Max: Ya :)

8:03 AM

Rachel: Let’s hope we were wrong about Chloe not having patience for a long distant relationship

Chloe: Won’t have to be, I’m staying

“You are not” Max jokes as she brings two bowls of cereal to the couch, placing the one intended for the punk on the nearby coffee table.

“Aww man” The punk says putting her phone down and picking up her breakfast. “How many channels does this bad boy have” Chloe says pointing to the large TV with her spoon before taking a spoonful of cereal “More importantly, does it have Cartoon Network” The punk says with her mouth full.

“Aww, not Nickelodeon?” The brunette asks flipping through channels after  turning on the TV.

“Only if it’s SpongeBob, their other early morning stuff is too kiddy for me”

“True” The brunette replies settling on Cartoon Network.

 

“What do you wanna do today?” The brunette asks during a commercial break

“Well, that depends. How do you wanna deal with… y’know, parent stuff. Get your mind off it or talk, I'm here if you want to do either?

“Well…” Max says glumly as she lays her head on Chloe’s shoulder. “I’m sure a ‘big talk’ is coming eventually so maybe the first choice, for now”

“Alright…” She intertwines her fingers with the smaller girl’s while she begins to thinks on what they’re going to do.

“We can re-dye your hair” Max suggest suddenly “My parents can see you in your full punk glory. Only if you wanna dye it blue again though”

“Yeah we can do that, definitely” The punk says with a smile as she tilts her head to place her cheek on the top the brunette’s head. “Then we can go see a movie, as a couple” The punk begins as her smile grows. “I hope you like cheese, cause’ Imma’ be hella cheesy” She adds, slightly nudging the smaller girl.

“Oh gosh” Max says embarrassingly with a smile returning to her face “God, I don’t know if I can handle all the mushy shit this will entail” Max repeats the punk’s words in a mocking tone as she unties herself from the punk to put away their dishes

“Whatever, you love it too” The punk retorts as she brings the rest of her body onto the couch resting her elbow on the armrest to support her head with her palm when the smaller girl left for the kitchen

“Where do I sit now” The brunette asks beginning to pout when she returns to the couch

“Gonna have to find a spot I guess” The punk replies playfully, while ungracefully moving further into the couch making room for the smaller girl who could clearly fit on the couch with the punk. Rolling her eyes the brunette joins the punk in laying on the couch. Resting her head on the armrest with the punk above her and further in the couch so that the brunette could lay down comfortably on it. The shy girl’s heart started racing when she realized how close their bodies were to each other and when the punk began running her fingers through the brunette’s hair.

“I like you” Chloe states with a smile, still running her fingers through Max’s hair.

“Aw, did we downgrade from love to like when we became girlfriends?” Max asks pretending to be sad but doing a bad job at it.

“I mean obviously I love you, but do I _love love_ you?” Chloe retorts.  “Probably” She leans down to whisper to Max before returning her head back to her hand. “Plus maybe we experience the ‘falling in love’ part of a relationship instead of just skipping right to it”

“Well in that case, I like you too” Max states happily as she inches further into the couch, closer to Chloe’s body, extending her body so she wasn’t curled up and now with her legs intertwining with Chloe’s.

* * *

 

“Did you get it?” Chloe asks excitedly with both hands behind her holding something out of sight as Max approached.

“Yeah, same one from Arcadia” Max replies holding up a familiar bottle of blue hair dye. “Now what did you get while I was forced to get this all myself” Max asks faking a pout

“Oh don’t be such a baby...baby” Chloe says smirking receiving a smirk and a blush from the brunette in return. “Well…” Chloe says looking everywhere but Max’s eyes before finally landing on them “I wasn’t able to ask this yesterday…” Chloe trails off, slowly bringing what she was holding behind her into view. “Will you be my, belated valentine” Chloe offers holding a single rose out to Max whose blush and grin from before only grew.

“Aww Chloe, of course I’ll be your valentine” The brunette says sweetly, gently taking the rose and bringing it to her nose to smell. “I don’t know what to say” The brunette says lowering the rose to her chest  “this is-” Before Max knows it Chloe’s hands are cupping the brunettes cheek and their lips connect. Max immediately closes her eyes to fall into the kiss, her hands gravitating to the punk’s waist, still holding the rose in one hand. The loud background noise of the crowded mall is flushed out of both of the girls senses and even for a few moments after the kiss ends while the two look into each others eyes, both girls wishing the kiss didn’t end so soon and both hoping the other felt the same way. “Wow” Max whispers as she is brought back to reality.

“Yeah, how’s it feel being surprised kissed?” Chloe whispers back playfully.

“Wow to that too, but I was wowing everything that just happened” Max says with wonder in her voice still. “I don’t know what to say” Max repeats

“I know, pretty magical right? Come on let’s go put this shit in my hair” Chloe says gesturing to the hair dye then intertwining her hand with the brunette's and beginning to leave

“Wait what? We’re leaving? Didn’t you want to see a movie?” Max asks flustered, keeping up next to punk.

“Yeah, but there isn’t anything good, I looked. Plus I can pull all the cheesy moves at your house, I saw that Lord of the Rings trilogy box set in the living room”

* * *

 

_Shit. I should’ve offered to stay with her._

Thinking back to a memory from a few minutes ago the punk remembers a brunette somberly agreeing with the punk’s suggestion to wait upstairs while she went down to talk with her parents.

_Fuck, she probably wanted me with her, damnit._

The punk stops pacing the room and running her hands through her hair frantically and decides to lays on the brunette’s bed, looking up to the ceiling.

 _Or maybe she was just dreading having the talk in general._ She thinks replaying the memory again.

_Crap… it’s okay, I’ll be here for her when it’s done, I just hope it’s soon._

She jumps to her feet when she hears the door open and sees Max walk in who closes the door behind her then walks over to Chloe without speaking.

“Hey… I’m here” Chloe says softly with her arms open, the brunette crashes into her as the punk gently guides her to sit on the bed with her. “You wanna tell me about it?” She asks with her tone still soft after a few minutes of embracing her.

“Yeah” Max replies sniffling wiping her eyes with the back of her hands and raising her face from the punk’s shoulder to instead lay on it while the punk held on to her tightly. “They spent a lot of times apologizing, and ensuring that it wasn’t my fault, which I’m beginning to believe thanks to you” She says between sniffles. “Then they explained why they tried to stay together, and then they started explaining that all the legal stuff will start in a week or two. That was pretty much it” Max concludes as she begins to make her way to the headboard of her bed with the punk following her, still holding the brunette.

“And how are you feeling” Chloe asks

“Just sad… hearing the words actually come out of their mouth just made it worse, it sucks” Max trails off, again leaning her head against Chloe’s shoulder who holds her tighter

“I’m sorry Max, I wish I could do more” Chloe speaks softly as she puts her chin on the top of the brunette’s head to hug her

“You being here is more than I can ask for” Max replies into the punk’s shoulder.

After a few minutes Max is now laying her head on Chloe’s lap who has one hand intertwined with the other girl and her free hand running through the brunette’s hair, a gesture she hopes will become more common in the days to come, only under better circumstances. “There is some good news though” The smaller girl says with a small smile while wiping away tears.

“Hmm? What’s that” The punk asks softly

“They’re cool with you staying for the week, and they’re letting me miss school for the week. So we can have dates all week” Max says with a growing smile

“That is good news” The punk states happily as she leans down to kiss the brunette on the cheek who begins to blush in reply.

“Thanks for being here Chloe, I’m really glad you decided to come here”

“Of course Max, I think coming here unannounced may be the greatest idea I’ve had” The punk says gently squeezing the smaller girl’s hand.

* * *

 

“Sooo… Watcha’ guys been doin’” Rachel asks playfully looking at both of the girls on the other side of her laptop screen.

“Well, on Monday we went to the mall to buy shit to re-dye my hair” Chloe begins, flaunting her hair. “As you can see it looks hella amazing. Amazeballs even.

“Oh god” Rachel replies rolling her eyes while Max quietly laughs to herself.

“On Tuesday Max showed me some of her favorite photography spots then showed me all the tourist shit nearby, the stuff we could see for free anyway, I need to save for gas money, and I wasn’t letting Max waste money on me for tourist traps”

“You are so stubborn, Space Needle is totally worth it, I would’ve loved to get a shot of you and the city behind you up there” Max retorts faking a sad expression.

“Yeah you’d like that wouldn't you ya perv. I tell you Rach, this girl wants to stop and take a pictures of me everywhere we go” The punk says playfully pointing to the brunette who crosses her arms and begins to pout in reply.

“Sorry Max, Chloe has been going crazy about this cute hipster she knows up in Washington” Rachel says with a devilish grin. “I keep thinking of her dude, what if she doesn’t feel the same way? I don’t wanna ruin what we already have” The blonde says doing her best Chloe impression.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you-” The blue haired girl lets out with anger before being interrupted by Max

“Aww did you really say that? That is so cute” The brunette says surprising the punk with a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, defusing her anger.

“Wow is it really that easy being a wingman? I just gotta tell all of Chloe’s secrets and that’s all it takes?” Rachel says after the two have been hugging for a while

“Oooh is there more?” Max asks excitedly ending the hug.

“Oh yes” Rachel replies with a evil grin

“Don’t you dare” The punks says pointing to the laptop camera

“I’m only joking” Rachel laughs “So, touristy stuff on Tuesday, what you’d guys do yesterday”

“We marathoned Lord of the Rings, her parents have the extended edition of the trilogy and we nerded out all day, those fuckers are long. Then we continued the nerdage with Scott Pilgrim this morning”

“Damn, good choices, plus it’s been pretty cold recently. I’m sure you guys cuddled the entire time. Why don’t we continue the nerdage some more with some DnD’” Rachel suggests

“Yeah we can do that” The punk says after bouncing her eyes brows happily verifying the blonde’s comment.

“Alright I’ll go get the stuff” Max says shyly, blushing at Rachel’s comment.

“Aww, does she always blush like that?” Rachel asks

“Yeah, it’s pretty adorable” The punk says smiling

“Shut up!” The brunette yells as she’s looking through her closet

* * *

 

2/17/2011

7:58 PM

Dad: Hey kiddo, do you still want to see the hockey game on Saturday? I still have our tickets.

Max: Of course  
Oh wait, do you think you can get another ticket for Chloe?

7:59 PM

Dad: Oh right, well, why don’t I just take you two there, I got a friend in the area I can stay with during the game

Max: Really? Are you sure?

Dad: Yeah, not a problem Max.

Max: Thanks Dad!

“Who you textin’” The punk asks walking out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

“My dad, I know what we’re doing on Saturday” The brunette replies as she puts her phone down.

“What’s that” The blonde over a Skype call asks as the punk takes her seat next to Max on the bed.

“My Dad’s going to drop us off to see a hockey game, if you’re cool with it”

“Sure I’ll watch a bunch of fights with the occasional hockey played” The punk says sarcastically as the brunette rolls her eyes.

“With my experience it’s the other way around sadly, come on it’s your turn Calamastia” Max replies playfully.

* * *

 

“So… since we’re all on gay street, how’d you guys get here?” Chloe remarks as Max is putting away the tabletop set

“What?” Rachel gets out after laughing as Max ‘Huh’s from off camera

“You know, your first lady crush I guess” The punk says as Max returns to the bed with a confused face looking between Chloe and Rachel through her laptop. “Pris from Blade Runner is mine” She continues ignoring the other girls confusion.

“Uh… I thought I was all guys until Monday” Max says after being goaded by Chloe to go next.

“Yeah, I’d say mine was Chloe too I guess”

“Damn, I didn’t know I was THAT hot” Chloe says with sas as the other girls roll their eyes.

“Oh god what have we done” Max says after rolling her eyes

“I don’t know though… It might’ve been a one time thing. So, sorry Max, looks like we won’t be completing the circle” Rachel points out sarcastically

“Darn” Max says with fake enthusiasm.

“Good cause Max was right, I am the jealous type” Chloe says wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, hugging her from the side visibly tightly. “Hey, you think your bracelet will take a literal meaning?” Chloe asks picking up Max’s hand with the bracelet and looking at it. “Y’know, ‘Chloe P. my first mate’” Chloe hints raising her eyebrows and with a devilish grin

“Chloe!” Max laughs out nervously

“Ugh, get a room” Rachel says playfully as she rolls her eyes.

“Uh we’re in one, dork” Chloe retorts frankly sticking her tongue out as Max laughs leaning into the hug.

“You guys are too cute” Rachel states softly “You guys planning on telling your parents soon?” The blonde asks maintaining her happy demeanor.

The punk scrunches her lips to think for a moment and shrugs, then gently squeezes the smaller girl in her arms, signaling her to answer. “Well, probably once Chloe leaves just in case, they like, don’t approve or something, but I think they’ll be okay with it” Max answers.

“And I think my mom will be okay with it too. She has that Southern drawl, but I think she sees people as people, David’s the only worry” Chloe adds.

“How has he been recently? With you I mean” The brunette asks.

“He’s been… bearable. He’s been less of an asshat since his big apology, well since my mom made him apologize, maybe she’ll help if he’s not okay with it” The punk concludes.

“Sounds good” Rachel says after a ‘hmm’ “Well, I should probably leave if I want to get any homework done, good luck catching up when you come back Chloe, been getting flooded with shit to do”

“I’ll be fine” The punk says waving her hand dismissively.

The girls end the Skype call once they all say their goodbyes then Max returns her laptop to her desk and joins Chloe on the bed who already turned on the TV in the hipster's room

“I don’t want you to leave” Max whispers quietly  laying on the punk’s lap as the punk sits leaning against the headboard of the brunette’s bed while they both watched the TV across the room

“I know, I don’t want to leave either” The punk whispers back, squeezing the smaller girl’s hand gently after intertwining it with hers.

“I hope I was wrong about you not having the patience for a long distance relationship” The smaller girl says getting up to sit next with the punk, tilting her head onto the blue haired girl’s shoulder.

“Oh I don’t” the punk says frankly, causing the brunette’s heart to sink momentarily and sit straight to look at Chloe with a worried face. “But… I will for you, cause’ you’re worth it” The punk cooes sweetly booping the smaller girl’s nose “What about you? Am I the ‘right person’ for you to do a long distance relationship with” Chloe asks playfully Leaning in closer to Max as she asks.

“Without a doubt, you’re definitely Miss Right” Max replies, meeting Chloe halfway, the girls foreheads resting together.

* * *

**A/N:  Thanks for continuing to read my fic, it’s a great feeling seeing the hits and views go up, and I love reading all of the comments and reviews so keep them coming. It seems that everyone is okay with me diverging from the first game’s canon so I’ll start planning out what I’m going to do. At this point in the story we’re about two years and eight months away from the start of the first game, so there might be a time jump soon, not straight to the beginning of the game but it will at least be about a two year jump. Also please let me know if there’s anyway I can improve my writing, letting me know what I’m doing right helps out too.**


	10. Limerence

**A/N: I’m going to stop updating the current time between texts since it’s just kind of tedious, I’ll only use it at the start of texts and if the time difference is important.**

* * *

 

2/21/11  
5:27 PM

Chloe: Come on what’s the problem Max? Are they both not home or something?

Max: No, my dad’s here getting the rest of his stuff, I’m just nervous

Chloe: Don’t be, you even said you’re sure they’ll be cool with us, do you want me to tell David and my mom first?

Max: You aren’t nervous at all?

Chloe: Nope, I’ll go out on my roof and yell at the top of my lungs: “I’m dating my childhood best friend”

Max: Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to imply that I’m ashamed or want to hide you or anything

_Oh my god she is such a dork_

Chloe: You are so cute, I know you’re nervous just cause you’re Max

Max: Cause yeah, I’d go out on my roof and yell that too

Chloe: Daaaaaw  
Tell your parents first though, then you can let the rest of the would know

Max: Right. I’m gonna go tell them

Chloe: Go get em’ SuperMax

5:32 PM

Max: I did it.

Chloe: That was quick, they were cool with it?  
Or are they not and do you need me to come and steal you away?

Max: Yeah they were cool with it, you don’t need to kidnap me

Chloe: Alright, I’m leaving just in case though, I’ll be there around 10

Max: You’re such a dork.  
Now it's your turn

_She’s going to love this_

Chloe: Oh I told my mom the minute I got home, she loves the idea that we’re dating

Max: omg Chloe, you are the worst.  
What did David think?

Chloe: Eh idk, my mom was gonna tell him guess we’ll find out later.

Max is startled by her phone’s ringtone going off a few moments after Chloe’s last text but quickly answered when she realized it was her girlfriend calling.

“Hello?” Max asked confused

“Hey you” Chloe replied playfully with the wind making it hard for the brunette to hear the punk.

“Are you outside? I can barely understand you”

“Yeah, I’m out on my roof, ready to tell the world, waiting for you to do the same”

“Oh gosh, we’re really doing this?” The brunette asked without a hint of reluctance

“You’re damn right we are” the punk said sternly before changing her tone to a whisper. “I just wanted an excuse to call you”

“What was that last part? It’s hard to hear you with the wind” The brunette replied playfully.

“Oh shut up and get on your roof”

* * *

 

2/27/11  
5:27 PM

Max: Maybe whenever we visit each other we shouldn’t have any plans and maybe plan everything in person

Chloe: lol Alright? Why though?

Max: I did you some research and read that a lot of long distance relationships fail when they become normal relationships because they often only see their partner at their best, since they plan everything before they see their partner

_Oh my gosh that is so adorable_

Chloe: You did research? omg, You. Are. So. Cute.  
Also you think you’ve only seen the best of me? Are you forgetting we grew up together?

Max: Oh, right. Sorry, got worried about nothing again back to hw :*

Chloe: I have mixed feelings about this

Max: :P

Chloe: My initial reaction would’ve been “yuck” but I’m thinking the opposite

Max: Chloe!

8:46 PM

Chloe: Watcha doin gurl

Max: Still doing homework. Wbu?

Chloe: I’m just sitting at home wondering if you’re sitting at home thinking of me and wondering if I’m sitting at home thinking about you

Max: You’re wasting your time  
Of course I’m thinking of you

Chloe: Wow, Blink lyrics coming from Max? Aren’t they a little mainstream for your taste?

Max: You don’t need to act real tough to get me to let you hold my hand

Chloe: You're doing this now?

Max: You and I should get away for awhile  
I just wanna be alone with your smile

Chloe: Just up and switched songs now huh?

Max: We can buy some candy and we’ll get in your car, we’ll blast the stereo and we’ll drive to Madagascar

Chloe: Think you’re missing some lyrics in that line

Max Nope!  
Because when I’m with you there’s nothing I wouldn’t do, I just wanna be you're only one  
Now I’m done

Chloe: God, you are just the cutest. To think I was trying to give you away  
Now simmer down I’ve got a bunch of homework to do and you distracting me isn’t helping

Max: YOU WERE THE ONE THAT INITIATED THIS!

Chloe: LOL

* * *

 

3/8/11  
2:47 AM

Chloe: Hey, do you know when you’ll be able to visit next?  
Or when I’ll be able to.

Max: Well you’re birthday is Friday ;)  
And I was planning on Spring break too but I didn’t tell my parents yet

Chloe: Shit I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up

Max: It’s no problem, what’s got you up asking question at 3 AM?

Chloe: It’s nothing, just a shitty dream

Max: Oh :(  
Do you wanna tell me about it?

Chloe: Nah it really is nothing, probably just my head fucking with me cause I’m hella missing you

Max: Aww, I’m missing you a lot too, more than usual. Just a few more days and I’ll be there <3

Chloe: Yeah, are you sure it isn’t too much hassle to get to me just for a weekend?

Max: Of course it’s not. But even if it was you’re worth all the hassle in the world :*  
But I know what you mean :P  
Plus your birthday is a special occasion

Chloe: Crap, I don’t mean to say you’re not worth the hassle, just that it’s probably better you put your effort in getting here for at least a long weekend or a break or something

Max: you’re cute when you’re flustered  
I really like you

Chloe: I can’t wait till Friday   
Oh and I REALLY like you too

Max: Get some sleep Chloe :*

Chloe: I’m counting those you know, if you’re going to be making faces at my thru text I better be able to redeem them irl

Max: As long as there are multipliers

Chloe *eyeroll* obvs

* * *

 

3/11/11  
8:55 PM

Max: Driver says we’ll be on time, going to be the longest 5 minutes ever

Chloe: Right? Then another few minutes for you to actually get off the train, than out of the station  
Can you sneak out a window and I’ll meet you halfway?

Max: The windows in here don’t open sadly, I just tried. Doesn’t look like I can break through it either  
Looks like we’ll have to wait

Chloe: Boo  
I’m already at the entrance to the train station, ready to carry you away

Max: How romantic

8:58 PM

Chloe: Damn, our witty banter only burned 3 minutes, tell your conductor to hurry the hell up, I got a hot date on that train I’m going to take to a rock show

Max: What?

Chloe: I don’t know, something about sneaking through your window

Max: God, you’re such a dork.

Chloe: omg I can hear the train

Max: Yeah, I’m gonna try and see if I can get in front of the line to get out  
See you on the other side :*

Chloe: I better get to redeem those today

 

Seeing Max emerge from a crowd of people exiting the train station brings an instant sensation to Chloe’s chest and stomach causing her heart to race and making her short of breath. She always had a miniature version of this anytime she first saw the brunette after a while but now that it's her childhood best friend who she hasn’t seen in a few months is also her girlfriend intensifies her reaction to seeing Max.

_Jesus just her presence can do this to me?_

It only takes a few seconds of scanning the area before Max meets eyes with Chloe, who was staring at her in awe. Now at a faster pace Max emerges further from the crowd and toward the punk, who is stationary a few steps away with arms open ready to engulf the smaller girl in what she assumed will be her typical bear hug, but she was surprised when she got close enough to the punk and was picked up and taken for a few spins while also being bear hugged at the same time, all while Max laughed as she did her best to hug Chloe back while being spun. When the taller girl finally decides to stop spinning Max and put her back on her feet there is a short moment of silence between the two while they look into each others eyes while inches apart with both girls smiling ear to ear. The taller girl’s arms wrapped around the shorter girl’s sides and hands meeting on her lower back, while the brunette’s arms  rested on the blue haired girl’s shoulders and hands meeting behind her neck

_Wow_

“I hella mis-” The taller girl let out before she was interrupted by the shorter girl tip toeing and connecting their lips

_Wow, again_

The punk’s eyes go wide for a second from the brunette’s surprise kiss but quickly closes them and leans into the kiss pulling the shorter girl closer so their bodies touched.

_This girl and surprise kisses_

“Happy birthday baby. What were you trying to say?” The hipster said with a mischievous grin once the kiss ended with both girls hands in the same spot.

_What a brat_

“I said I hella missed you” The punk stated failing to hide her smile as she lowers herself to connect foreheads with the brunette

“I’ve missed you too” Max replied with her mischievous grin turning to a joyful one once their foreheads connected. “How many of those do I owe you?” She asked booping the punk’s nose with her own.

“I don’t know I lost count… let’s say 8”

“8?” Max complained with scrunched eyebrows while she began to pout.

“Rotated 90 degrees obviously” Chloe corrected

“Nerd” Max replied before planting a quick kiss on Chloe’s lips.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Max accused once Chloe switched her hold on Max to just her hand and started walking toward the truck

“Hmm?” Chloe replied stopping once the brunette stopped moving.

“You said you were gonna carry me away” Max said failing to hide her delight

Rolling her eyes Chloe obliges Max and easily picked up the smaller in a typical rescuer carry with Max’s arms wrapped around Chloe’s neck for support

“Wow am I that light” Max asked surprised with how easily she was being carried off by the punk

“Nah I’m just fuckin’ huge girl” Chloe replied in her best bro voice

“Your chariot awaits m’lady” Chloe said once she lowered Max next to the passenger seat of her truck

“You are priceless… no pun intended” Max replied once she was lowered

Rolling her eyes the punk goes around the front of the truck to get into the driver seat

“So, who are we seeing tonight?” Max asked once Chloe started driving

“Band called The Wonder Years, did some Youtubin’ they got some good songs. I heard about their show from the opening band, who’s a local band I’ve seen a few times, so should be a good time” Chloe answered

“Anytime with you is a good time” Max stated with glee

“Really set that one up for ya didn’t I?” Chloe replied rolling her eyes

* * *

 

  
“Thank you Portland! You’ve been an amazing crowd” The singer announced before the guitarists, bassist, and drummer started tossing out picks and drum sticks. Noticing that most of the items being tossed out weren’t landing anywhere near them the girls begin to make their way out of the venue

_Damn, knew we should’ve shouldered our way to the front_

“And if you’d like buy our album or some merch’ on your way out, it’ll really help us out” The singer added as t-shirts were starting to be tossed as well, which brought the girls attention back to the stage to notice one of the guitarists was making an act of winding up to throw something far. The pick he threw landed a few rows of people short of Max and Chloe but the flailing hands of the crowd bounced it right towards Max, she extended her hand and caught the pick that made its way to her

“Oh shit, no way you caught a pick!” Chloe said with excitement. “Now you've gotta learn to play” She added

“I guess so” Max said while examining the pick. On one side it had the band’s stylized logo of their name, and on the other side, the  cover of the album they were selling with the initials C.C. on it. “Maybe I’ll be able to woo you with a serenade” She said looking up to smile to her girlfriend and showing her the pick.

_Yes. Please._

“We’ll see Caulfield” Chloe replied playfully while examining the pick. “Now come on we got a long drive and it’s already passed your bedtime” She added still playful

“Wait, you liked the band right? I was gonna buy you the album as a birthday present”

“Yeah I was gonna grab one on our way out, I brought my own money too you know, plus you visiting me for my birthday is present enough” The taller girl said sweetly with a smile.

“You just think you’re obligated to say that, don’t be silly, lemme buy you the album” Max replied leaning up to kiss the taller girl on the cheek then grabbing her hand to walk to the band’s merch’ line

_Gosh how can I say no to that_

“Fine, but I’m buying US breakfast in the morning” The punk conceded, happily following the shorter girl.

* * *

 

“Pretty sure Arcadia was to your other right” Max remarked sarcastically after Chloe made a turn

“You always question your Captain missy?” Chloe said in a serious tone, causing Max’s face to turn to worry. “I’m joking, I wanna show you this place someone told me about, then we’ll turn around” She said after noticing the worry on Max’s face.

“Oh, what is it?” Max asked

“It’s not far from here you’ll see” Chloe replied keeping her eyes on the road seeking the turn she needed to take “Here!” she exclaimed breaking hard and turning into a lookout on the side of the road

“Isn’t it kind of dark for to enjoy a beach lookout, or are we getting early seats for a sunrise, which if we are we’re on the wrong coast” Max joked as Chloe slowed the truck to a stop

“Oh shut up and meet me on the truck bed” Chloe grinned flipping the switch for the cabin light to stay on and grabbing a folded up blanket next to her and exiting the truck.

_Okay, blanket? Check. Lights? They should stay on after she closes the door. Beach sounds? ...Check. Tailgate is facing the water? Yep, stars? Check, and it’s a clear night, fuck yeah, explanation? Eh, mostly rehearsed, alright._

“Oooh, are we stargazing?” Max wondered out loud

“Bingo…” Chloe confirmed  pulling the tailgate down and spreading the blanket across the truck bed.

Climbing onto the truck bed Chloe crawled to the back corner to sit with her right arm stretched along the edge of the truck bed. “Darn, it seems I have forgotten my jacket and I am cold, it seems I am in need of body heat” She said in a very monotone voice.

Rolling her eyes Maxed obliged hopping on to the truck bed and taking her spot next to Chloe under her left arm with her head resting on the punk’s shoulder. “You could’ve just asked you dork” Max beamed. The contact causing the punk’s heart rate to rise and butterflies return to her stomach all while suddenly being short of breath, a sensation she associated with occuring during special moments relating to Max, seeing her in person for the first time in a while, hearing her voice when she would call her or vise versa, seeing her through her laptop screen, seeing Max’s name and childhood title, “My Captain” on her bracelet, seeing her texts in the morning right when she would wake up, or when Max would almost instantly reply to her texts no matter the time of day, and just today and that week in February whenever they would hold hands, hug, or kiss.

_God I love this feeling_

Being lost in thought and focusing on the sensation she was having the punk completely lost track of time and didn’t know if they’ve been like this for 5, 10 minutes, or just a few seconds. But she is taken out of her thoughts when Max tilted her head up to look at Chloe

“Hey” Chloe cooed quietly with longing eyes as she ran a finger up Max’s arm

“Hey” Max returned with a similar look, inching her head closer to the punk’s

“I love you” Chloe whispered as she leaned down to kiss Max while cupping her cheek with her free hand.

Being surprised at first the hipster quickly leaned into the kiss, rotating herself into a more comfortable position placing both her hands on the punk’s waist. She’s pleasantly surprised again when the punk slid her tongue through the brunette’s lips and met her tongue on the other end. Eventually, and to both girls disappointment Max broke the kiss for the necessity of air.

“I love you” Max purred breathlessly before reconnecting her lips with the punk’s again, this time Max sliding her tongue through the punk’s lips

_Holy shit_

“Wowsers” She added after breaking the kiss again, still breathless, causing Chloe’s smile to grow further

“That good huh?” Chloe cooed breathless as well

“Yeah” Max exhaled

“Man I’m glad I can finally say that to you just whenever now” The punk whispered ending a comfortable silence of stargazing and listening to the waves crash onto the nearby shore

“Aww I thought ‘I REALLY like you’ was pretty cute” The hipster replied quietly

“Yeah but HELLA inadequate” The punk rebutted “Damn I should’ve been saying ‘I HELLA like you’ instead” she added

“Man how long have we been here” Max asked after another comfortable silence

“Don’t know, I lost track of time the moment we started cuddling” Chloe whispered back

“I lost track of time the moment I saw tonight” Max hummed

“Not everything’s a competition you know” Chloe smiled

“Knowing you it almost definitely is a competition” Max returned

“You know me so well” The taller girl beamed as she kissed the smaller girl on the cheek.

_I could stay here forever_

“I could stay like this for the rest of the night” Max grinned, reading the punk’s mind as she snuggled further into her.

“I wanna be with you the entire time you’re here, and I’m gonna” The punk stated

“I wanna be with you for the whole week” Max returned with a hint of sadness

“I wanna be with you... till we’re old” the taller girl went on

“I wanna be with you for the rest of my life” The brunette stated

“I wanna be with you... forever” Chloe concluded, claiming victory with a fist pump after she said “forever”

“I wanna be with you till the stars burn out” Max girl purred

“Sorry, forever still beats that” Chloe retorted playfully

“Well, if you think about it, all the stars burning out would take so many trillions of years that once all of them eventually do the universe would be empty and filled with nothing, time might as well be nonexistent at that point, therefore it’s just as good as forever, just more poetic, or sappy in your terms” Max explained

“God you are so adorable and I am madly in love with you” Chloe chirped planting quick kisses on the brunette’s lips. “But those would be brown and white dwarfs which technically aren’t stars, sooo… I still win” Chloe said before planting one last kiss on the brunette’s lips and getting up from the truck bed and racing to the inside of the truck.

“You are such a brat!” Max shout whispered in a feigned upset tone following the punk into the truck.

“I love you” Chloe beamed once Max entered the truck after her

“I love you too” Max returned scooting so she was closer to Chloe so that she could accept her kiss, trading their hand placements from when they were outside, the brunette’s hands cupping the punk’s cheeks as their lips connected and the punk’s hands on the brunette’s waist as she followed her when the brunette began sliding under the punk. Max’s hands slowing trailing off of Chloe’s cheeks and onto her her waist, the kiss becoming less sweet and more ravenous as this happened. This time, Chloe is the one to break the kiss, but not before gently biting the brunette’s lower lip then switching to her own once she broke the kiss.

_Holy fucking shit_

“Jesus Christ, I love you” Chloe repeated breathlessly “That’s all I can think to say” She continued flustered scooting down her seat so she wasn’t on top of Max and so she could sit up if she decided to. Deciding not to, Max spun in the seat so that her head now rested on the punk’s lap

“That and wowsers, is all I can think of too” Max agreed

“Can all of my birthdays be like this? This has been the best day of my life and it’s only because of the last few hours” The punk said continuing to to run her fingers through the brunette’s hair, ending another comfortable silence

“I’ll do my best” Max smiled

“We really should head home now, I don’t even know if it’s still my birthday but I don’t care, I’m still counting all of this as the same day” Chloe stated as she switched the cabin light off, then started the truck, the low volume of the radio still filling the relatively quiet truck.

“Yeah it’s probably getting pretty late” The brunette uttered while yawning “Just drive safe, I’m way too comfy to move, even for safety” she added

“Wow, not even for safety? I’m already corrupting you and I didn’t even get you in bed yet” Chloe hummed playfully

“Oh shut up and get us home already so we can sleep” Max sassed

“You want me to drive safe or get home faster? Giving me mixed messages there babe” Chloe sassed back while driving

“Such a smartass…” Max says after sighing heavily then sitting up straight to put on her seat belt “Alright, I think I can stay awake till we get to your house”

“You can sleep y’know, I can wake you up when we get there” Chloe commented while focusing on driving.

“I know, but I don’t wanna be asleep while you’re awake, cause I’d rather spend that time awake with you. If that makes sense” Max said sheepishly

“Aww, you’re so sweet and mushy” Chloe remarked as she reached over to pinch the brunette’s cheek keeping one hand on the steering wheel

“Stop” Max laughed, gently batting away the punk’s onslaught. “You gotta make sure I give you your birthday gift in the morning”

“You mean the make out seshs’ weren’t the gifts?” The punk joked

“I would hope not, I don’t want to save those JUST for special occasions” Max returned “No, I got you an actual physical gift”

“Nice...  to both statements” Chloe replied

* * *

 

“Your mom is cool with us sleeping in the same bed?” Max whispered once Chloe closed the door to her room.

“I dunno” Chloe shrugged. “I told her you were visiting for the weekend and she didn’t bring anything up so I guess so” she continued as she took off her boots “I’m ready to fuckin’ crash, so you better hurry up and get in your cuddle spot before I pass out” She added trading her jeans for joggers as Max did the same from across the room.

“Already on it” Max replied crawling onto the bed and getting under the covers.

“Damn, I missed the show” Chloe pointed out once she turned around to see Max already in her bed.

“There’s always next time” Max replied playfully as Chloe climbed in next to her under the covers

“I love you” Chloe whispered as she scooted closer to her girlfriend and wrapping one arm across her chest. “Sorry if I’m saying that too much, I just love saying it out loud”

“Don’t be, I love hearing it” Max whispered back pressing her body closer to the punk’s “I love you too”

“I love hearing it too” She replied kissing the brunette’s cheek

“Oh and this has been the best day of my life too”

* * *

 

**A/N: Instead of 2 year time jump I was gonna have this chapter be the bridge, showing quick stories of their relationship between the start of it and the start of the game, but the last line felt like a good chapter ending and I felt like it’s been a while since I’ve updated the story. I’ll continue the rest of this little story next chapter and the rest of the time gap between now and the start of the game in the same chapter or in a third one if it’s long enough. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Any and all comments/reviews are greatly appreciated even if they’re negative or just “nice” I just like to know what people think.**

**Also I could use some advice with the tags for AO3, are there any I should add or remove? Specifically should I remove the relationship tag for Rachel and Chloe since the little Amberprice that is in this story is really short/non existent (I think they kissed once, called each other "babe" a few times, and went on a one date that got interrupted by Sera. I also updated the summary to reflect the story better so let me know if that needs fixing too.**

**Finally, sorry if it seems like I’m shoving my music taste down your throats, it’s not my intention, I just feel like this version of Chloe would like those types of bands/music, plus it’s also music I’m familiar with so it’s a win win for me**

**Speaking of shoving my music taste down your throats, here are the bands and songs I used/referenced in order:**  
**Blink 182: “Wasting Time” and “M+M’s” (Referenced in the texts under 2/27/11) and “The Rock Show” (Referenced in the texts under 3/11/11)**  
**The Wonder Years: The band that Max and Chloe saw at the rock show**  
**Masked Intruder: “Stars” (Where I got “Be with you till the stars burn out” it’s a somewhat common saying but it’s just where I got the idea of Max saying that)**


	11. Limerence 2

**A/N: Strap in for a longer one, 10,000 words and my longest chapter yet!**

* * *

 

_Oh my god, I can wake up like this everyday, for the rest of my life._ Chloe thought as she started waking up, feeling the warmth of her girlfriend’s body that she had wrapped in her arms with her legs intertwined with her own.

_If only it were summer, there’d be less clothes and… I should stop, don’t wanna get myself riled up._ She continued, smiling to herself as she snuggled closer to the smaller girl.

“You up?” Max whispered dreamily reacting to the movement.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” She whispered back, her voice showing that she still hasn’t fully woken up yet.

“No, I was up already, just been enjoying the warmth” Max smiled maintaining her tone.

“Good, cause it’s freaking cold” Chloe yawned pressing herself closer to Max as she threw the blanket over the rest her body causing it to go over Max’s too. When it did she spun around still being held by the punk.

“Hey” Max smiled sweetly once she was facing her girlfriend.

“How’s it goin’” Chloe smiled back, looking into the brunette’s eyes.

_Those dreamy eyes…_

“Pretty great” She hummed looking into the blue haired girl’s eyes

“I could get lost in those eyes all day” Chloe cooed, moving a strand of the brunette’s hair behind her ear

“Are you reading my mind?” Max said beginning to blush

_She’s so goddamn cute_

“God, I love you” Chloe purred

“I love you too” Max smiled back, her blush more noticeable now as she connected her lips with the punk’s

 

“It’s normal for my ears to be ringing after a concert right?” Max remarked to Chloe after they agreed to get out of bed

“Your ears are ringing? That’s… weird” she queried, causing Max’s face to turn to worry “Maybe you’re just sick, you should lay back down” She went on with a smile

“You scared me!” Max stated after a sigh of relief, then turning her attention to her bag. “I don’t know if I should give you your gift now”

“Aww, I’m sowwy Maxy” Chloe apologized pouting

“It’s mostly a gift for me anyway though” Max added before pulling a box out of her bag and hiding it behind her back as she approached Chloe

“Oh?” the punk questioned with a cocked eyebrow

“Well that laptop’s camera” she pointed to the laptop on the punk’s desk. “Is barely standard definition, and well, even though you’re still beautiful in standard definition, I’d love to see you in HD when we Skype” Max revealed, bringing the box of an HD webcam into her girlfriend’s view. “And I got myself one too so that you actually get something too” she added holding the box out to the punk.

“Aww you’re so sweet and cute” Chloe praised with a small blush, kissing the brunette on the lips before taking the box and placing it on her desk. “Thanks baby, I’ll love seeing you in HD too, maybe I’ll be able to get a better count of those freckles of yours while you’re doing homework” She added booping the smaller girl’s nose

“Oh my gosh, you do not!” Max squealed hiding her face in her palms.

“Well, never successfully, I lose count around seven before my eyes are magnetized to yours” Chloe beamed doing just that. “Think I got to eight this time”

“I’m going to turn into a tomato if you don’t stop” The brunette explained, blushing harder

“I’m sorry babe” The punk replied bringing the brunette into a hug and swaying side to side “I’m just hella crazy for you. Plus you made me blush, so I had to get you back” she added with a smirk returning to her.

“Yeah, I pretty much poked you and you dropped a nuke on me in retaliation” The brunette joked savoring the hug from her girlfriend.

“I’m not seeing the problem there” Chloe stated frankly

“You’re such a goofball. And I love you” Max said kissing the punk’s cheek

“You are so perfect” Chloe said slowly with a sly grin as her hand traveled down the smaller girl’s back and onto her butt “And I love you too” she added as she lightly squeezed, causing the brunette to yelp and jolt up at the same time. “Now come on, we’ve got a breakfast date to go to, and I’m paying” she clarified, breaking away from the shocked brunette and making her way out of the room.

* * *

 

“We’re going to be one of _those_ couples huh?” Chloe remarked as Max sat next to her in their diner booth, extending her arm around Max all the same.

“You can’t do this from across the table, so yeah, we’re going to be _that couple_ ” Max replied with a hint of sas

“Oooh Maxy waxy being bossy, me likey” Chloe quipped kissing the brunette’s cheek

“Oh gosh, that’s your new worst one” Max laughed

“I’ll find a good one eventually. "Chloe stated indifferently. "Hope you know what you want cause I’m not waiting anymore” Chloe said noticing her mother approach the girl’s booth.

“Goodness, in the same booth, you two are just too cute” Joyce commented once she arrived at the booth, causing both girls to smile brightly in reply.

“She insisted” Chloe sighed sarcastically before rolling her eyes

“Oh hush, I can tell you’re just loving it” Joyce started “What time did you two get home last night? It’s pretty late to be having breakfast” she said looking at a clock in the diner and reading 11:23 AM

“I’m not saying I’m not enjoying this, I’m just saying she insisted” Chloe said with her hands up in defense.

“Mmhmm, well what we are going to be adding to Chloe’s tab today girls?”

“Two eggs and bacon orders, one’s for Rachel, and waffles or whatever for the lady” Chloe said gesturing to Max, who nods in reply

“I thought Rachel said she was sick, that’s why she couldn’t come to Portland with you yesterday” Max said once they finished ordering their food and drinks and Joyce left.

“Oh she was just being my wingman so I could spend the night with you alone” Chloe replied squeezing the smaller girl “She was that ‘someone’ that told me about that lookout” She added kissing the brunette’s cheek “Here she is now” Chloe pointed out gesturing out the window and toward Rachel getting out of a car, driven by her father.

“Max! I’ve missed you” Rachel exclaimed hugging the brunette once she got up from the booth

“Hey Rach'! I missed you too” The brunette returned ending the hug and returning to her seat

“Doing the sitting in the same booth thing huh?” Rachel commented smiling at the couple across from her

“Is everyone going to point that out?” Max said rolling her eyes

“If they are, I’d say it’s worth it” Chloe said returning her arm around Max

“Oh my gosh that is just too cute” Rachel said bringing out her phone to take a picture of the couple.

“Dibs on the profile picture” Max smiled as Rachel took the picture

“What do you mean dibs? I can’t make it mine too?” Chloe asked once the picture was taken

“Yeah, but isn’t that tacky or whatever. Having the same profile as your girlfriend?” Max replied turning her head to face the punk

“Oh shut up” she replied planting a quick kiss on her girlfriend’s lips

“Uh-oh, trouble in paradise” Rachel added sarcastically, who is flipped off by the punk as she connected her lips to the brunette’s again.

“Hey, cool it on the PDA you two” Joyce chastised jokingly as she approached with three plates of food for the girls

“Yeah Max, anymore and we’ll have to start charging” Chloe joked after breaking the kiss.

“You are ridiculous” Joyce said placing the plates of food in front of the girls as Max began to blush. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I got paying customers to get to” she added with a smirk returning behind the bar.

 

“Soooo, how was the concert and everything last night” Rachel asked once the three have been eating for a while, Chloe being the closest one to finishing.

“It was great” Chloe said with her mouth full

“What was that?” Rachel laughed as Chloe took a moment to swallow

“It was amazing, probably the best day of my life, more on that later. Max caught a guitar pick at the show” she gushed looking at the brunette

“Yeah it’s a cool pick, I’ll have to show you whenever I get back to my bag” Max injected between eating.

“Yeah, and on our way home we stopped by that lookout, and we stargazed for a while” Chloe added before crunching on a piece of bacon

“Oooh, and were some certain words exchanged?” Rachel asked with a grin

“Yep” Chloe beamed with a smile ear to ear “Probably said it like seven times before we went to sleep” she added before taking another bite of bacon. “So what’d you do while you were ‘sick’” Chloe asked with air quotes while chewing.

“Oh you know, it was Friday night so the Vortex Club had a party” Rachel replied before taking a bite of her bacon.

“Ugh, you actually went to one of those? Next you’ll tell me your joining their club” Chloe sassed

“God no, I just wanted to check out one of their parties, I actually had a good time” Rachel admitted after chewing her food

“Who are they again?” Max asked

“Think ‘popular kids’ group ran by an asshole whose parents pretty much own the school and let him do whatever he wants, which in turn lets the club do whatever they want” Chloe shot taking one last bite of her bacon

“Oh, yikes” Max said with a hint of worry

“Come on guys, there are SOME good people in the club, plus Nathan isn’t that bad of a guy once you get to know him” The blonde defended

“Ha! Just like there were SOME good Nazis just following orders, and I’m sure SOMEONE said that about Hitler” Chloe joked before taking a swig of coffee.

“Oh whatever you’re just being dramatic” Rachel laughed

“I don’t think this is very good breakfast diner talk” Max whispered to the two, noticing some people at the bar giving the three strange looks

“Oops, did I bring up Nazis at breakfast again? Shoot, I’m sorry” Chloe joked. “Geez slowpoke, you not hungry or something?” she accused noticing Max still had some waffle left to eat.

“I’m not slow! You just eat like a pig” The brunette laughed shoving the punk’s shoulder. “And look at Rachel, she has like half an omelette left on her plate” she continued, pointing to the blonde’s plate with her fork.

“Oh my god, you guys are terrible. Well _I_ at least appreciate my mother’s cooking, and I’ve been eating it since I was born”

“We love Joyce’s cooking” Max said with an affirming ‘Mmhmm’ from Rachel as she chewed “We’re just taking our time and enjoying the food” she clarified before she began chewing another bite of her waffle.

“Whatever, all I’m seeing is even as my girlfriend Max still teams up with Rachel to bully me

“Oh stop it, we’re not bullying you, you’re just being a baby” Rachel replied as Max laughed to herself

“Seems like bullying to me” The punk mumbled crossing her arms and slouching in her seat.

“Oh shut up, you love the attention” Max said kissing the punk’s cheek, revealing a smile behind her fake pout.

“Oh right, how was the actual concert, was the band any good?” Rachel asked after a short silence of the two girls eating.

“They were pretty good, Max bought me their album, we can play it while we drive to wherever we’re going after this” Chloe offered after drinking the last of her coffee

“Where are we going after this?” Max questioned after finishing her waffle.

“At this rate? We’ll be here for the next few hours watching Rachel eat and you drink the rest of your coffee” Chloe joked as she spun the table’s sugar caddy between her hands.

* * *

 

4/1/11

8:55 PM

Max: I got a surprise for you

Chloe: Is it that your parents are moving back to Arcadia and you’ll be 5 minutes away from me instead of a five hours?

Max: Sadly, no.  
The conductor just announced that we’re going to be… get this  
Two WHOLE minutes early

Chloe: Damn girl! You better tip that dude, an extra two minutes with you is like winning the lottery  
Not in that it’s rare or impossible to get, well it is rare but it's hella valuable is what I'm trying to say  
Should’ve used a different analogy. I just like you a lot and any extra time with you is a treasure

Max: omg You are so adorable

Chloe: No, YOU are adorable, I can picture you blushing right now on the train looking at your phone with that cute smile of yours

Max: Stoooooooop

Chloe: That’s how you know it’s true

Max: You are evil  
But always right :)

* * *

 

_This is magical_

The couple went straight to the beach lookout once they left the train station. Opting to leave the truck on to have the radio play quietly while they laid comfortably in the bed of the truck stargazing, sandwiched between two blankets.

“This is magical” Max said reading Chloe’s mind, she only held her girlfriend tighter to silently agree with her.

“I feel like everytime I’m with you I reach a new peak in my life” Chloe whispered dreamily

“Well let’s hope we’ll reach plenty of new peaks throughout our lives _together_ ” Max beamed back quietly

_Together. Well there’s a new peak_

“I love you” she said already smiling from the previous statement before kissing the top of the brunette’s head as it was lying comfortably on the punk’s chest.

 

“What do you two plan on doing today?” Joyce said from the kitchen as she heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs

“We’re heading to Rachel’s house, probably gonna sleep over too” Chloe answered as she reached the bottom of the stairs with Max behind her

“Hi Joyce” Max said happily with a wave from behind the punk

“Always good to see you Max” Joyce smiled “Would you girls mind coming home for dinner? You could go back to Rachel’s house after if you want” she asked not changing her happy tone as she was coming out of the kitchen and into the hallway so she could see the couple.

“Umm… we could” Chloe replied with confusion turning to her girlfriend who nods with a similar confused face. “April Fool’s was yesterday if you’re trying to prank us” she joked looking back to her mom

“It’s just, we haven’t had a family dinner in a while, and with Max here visiting, I thought it’d be a good opportunity to have one with the four of us” Joyce explained

“That sounds nice” Max commented, Joyce smiled in reply

“Yeah, okay, I guess we could do that” Chloe replied scratching the back of her head “I guess we’ll be back around 6:30?”

“Sounds like a plan, see you two then” Joyce smiled returning to the kitchen.

 

“That was weird” Chloe said once Max entered the truck after her. “I mean it’s true we haven’t had diner or anything together in awhile, I just grab whatever food I can find and head back to my room”

“It’s not that weird, maybe she thinks I’ll keep you in line” Max teased as Chloe began driving

“I know how to behave myself” Chloe said rolling her eyes.

“Why don’t we invite Rachel and just sleep over your house instead” Max suggested

“Eh, Rachel kind of butts heads with David, not anymore than I do, but with both of us it can get out of hand, plus it seemed like mom was suggesting she wants it to be just the four of us” Chloe offered.

“Oh”

“Maybe this is when my mom will interrogate whoever is dating her daughter, lay down some ground rules” The punk joked

“Oh no, I don’t think I’ve ever had a extended conversation with David before” Max confessed nervously.

“Eh, it’ll be fine don’t worry about it” Chloe assured confidently.

“I hope you’re right” Max replied sheepishly

“Babe, you even said it, I’m always right” Chloe said with a smirk

* * *

 

“Oh my god, guys look, free piercings!” Chloe gasped pointing to a mall sign at the entrance of a store. “This is perfect, I was thinking of getting a belly button piercing a few days ago”

“Ears are good enough for me” Rachel assured

“Come on babe” Chloe pleaded hopping in front of Max and holding both her hands. “How often do your parents even see your belly button, they’ll never notice”

“I don’t know Chloe…” Max cautioned nervously.

“Aww boo, you guys are no fun” Chloe said slumping her shoulders “Well I’m gonna see how much the jewelry is” going to cost she added before walking into the store. Rachel shrugged to Max and followed, with Max following next to her.

 

“Uh… eyes are up here babe” Chloe smirked as she noticed Max looking looking at the her bare stomach.

“Right… sorry” Max said beginning to blush causing Rachel and the woman doing the piercing to both snicker

“You guys are insufferable” Rachel giggled

“Now, you’ve had your ears pierced before right?” The lady asked preparing her tool. “It’ll be just like that, just a _little_ bit more painful, but it’ll be over just as quick” she went on after a ‘hmm’ from the punk.

 

“You sure you don’t want to get a matching belly button tattoo Max?” Chloe asked sweetly once she rolled her shirt down and hopped off the table doing her best puppy dog look coupled with a pout.

“Oh what the hell, I’ll do it” Max complied, taking her girlfriends spot and laying down on the table.

“You will? Hella yes!” Chloe said, voice full of excitement.

“Plus, I can’t say no to those puppy eyes” Max clarified as she rolled up her shirt halfway as instructed by the person doing the piercing.

“Oh I know” Chloe replied with a grin. “Oh wow, I don’t blame you, it is hard to keep eye contact” Chloe joked as she caught herself looking at her girlfriends bare stomach

“Stoooop” Max said quietly covering her stomach with her arms while the lady was away preparing her tool again

“Aww, no fun” Chloe said scrunching her lips

“You guys need to get a room” Rachel laughed as she rolled her eyes.

“Uh, you need to get out of our room” Chloe joked back

 

“So, you going to give into peer pressure Rach’?” Chloe asked once Max was finished.

The blonde looked between the couple standing in front of her, both smiling and waiting for a reply

“Oh, fuck it” Rachel conceded taking the brunette’s spot on the table.

“Wow, today’s a good day for me” The woman said preparing to pierce the blonde’s belly button.

“Alright, you guys are just a couple of pervs” Rachel laughed as she noticed both girls staring at her bare stomach.

 

“You know what’s a perfect end to a day at the mall with my besties?” Chloe asked once the three exited the store they got their piercings at. “A couple of photo booth sessions’” She said pointing to a mall photo booth once the brunette and blonde ‘hmm’d’ in response.

“That sounds amazing” Max agreed

“Just how many of the photos will you be flipping off though?” Rachel joked

“Hey, it’s an automatic response when I see cameras, can’t help it” Chloe explained with her hands up in defence.

“Well what’s the plan” Chloe asked once the three were standing outside of the booth.

“Obvs’ a cute couple sesh’ with just the two of you, make sure you make a copy for me, then we can sandwich Max in the next sesh’” Rachel explained as Chloe was examining the photo booth for instructions.

“Why am I always the one being sandwich” Max complained jokingly

“Cause' you’re the cutest” Chloe smiled booping the brunette’s nose  before entering the booth. “Now come on babe, we gotta overload this thing with cuteness and mush’” She added from inside the booth.

Once Max entered the booth and Rachel closed the curtain Chloe began tapping the screen, soon enough a countdown began. While it counted down Chloe threw her left arm around the brunette's shoulder and held her close as her right arm rested on the seat. While Max wrapped her right arm around the punk's back and rested her free hand on her lap.

"Hey Max" Chloe said quickly turning herself so she could face the brunette as the two sat in the booth

"Yeah?" Max smiled to Chloe turning her head to mirror her girlfriend, her face suddenly becoming inches away from her.

"You're beautiful, and hella amazing" Chloe beamed

"I love you" Max beamed back as both girls tilted their heads forward to connect their foreheads.

And with a flash the moment is captured, a moment of what seems like pure infatuation, without the hint of it being short lived, a single moment captured of both girls looking deeply into each other's eyes, both with smiles to make anyone older than them to say 'to be young and in love again'.

_Wow. I can make her smile THAT big? Just, wow, another peak in our lives together… Is she thinking the same thing?_

"3...2…" The countdown of the photo booth took Chloe out of her thoughts, and as it seemed, out of Max's too, even with one second left both girls knew exactly what the next picture was going to be. In an instant Chloe's right hand magnetizes to her girlfriend's cheek to cup it, with her other hand still around her shoulder holding her close. Meanwhile, Max's left hand magnetizes to lightly hold onto her girlfriend's wrist while she still had her right hand around the taller girl, holding her close as well. With another flash another moment is captured as soon as the two connect their lips. Both of the girls engraved bracelets visible in the photo, Max's on the hand lightly holding onto the punk's wrist and Chloe's bracelet on the hand cupping the brunette's cheek. 

In an effort to actually get a different final picture Chloe broke the kiss and faced the camera, when Max did the same, she slightly tilted her head so it was resting on the punk's shoulder with her free arm wrapped around the front of the punk so now she held her in a hug. With a final flash from the camera another moment is captured, both girls as happy as they seemed in the first picture, just from the front this time instead from the side.

_Gosh, she can make every moment absolutely magical_

Collecting the three copies of the booth photos Max pulls the curtain open to let Rachel in

“Damn, I want all the copies” Chloe stated when she received her copy of the photos

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Rachel emphasized after receiving her copy “These are so fucking beautiful and cute” she went on, examining the pictures more closely “Cuteness overload is right”

“She has a habit of making any moment magical” Max beamed examining the photos in awe.

“Okay. Do you have mind reading powers or something? Cause’ I swear to god that is almost exactly what I was thinking about you a few seconds ago” Chloe rambled

“Oh gosh, do I need to leave ‘the room’ again” Rachel laughed pretending to get up to leave.

“No!” Max gasped wrapping Rachel in a hug to keep her from leaving, then shortly sitting back down

“We should probably plan out what we’re gonna do, otherwise I’m just gonna end up making out with this hottie” The punk suggested pointing to her girlfriend.

“I’m thinking kiss sandwich for the first one” Rachel suggested with a grin

“Oh gosh” Max said nervously

“Love it” Chloe agreed excitedly

“And obviously a normal one of us just bein’ besties” Rachel added playfully. “Now we just need a third one”

“I got one!” Chloe offered getting the two girls attention. “Me making out with Max”

“Ugh, any ideas Max?” Rachel asked as Chloe stuck her tongue out at the blonde

“Uh...like a serious looking rap album cover?” Max suggested with a lack of confidence

“Oh my god yes! Me and Chloe leaning on you with our arms crossed looking all badass, and you’ll wear my sunglasses” Rachel said excitedly

“Max the photographer with the genius ideas! Good thinking babe” Chloe said quickly kissing the brunette’s lips before tapping the screen to set up the session.

The three take the photos in the agreed order, the first one being Chloe and Rachel kissing Max on opposite cheeks while she did her best to playfully look uncomfortable. The second photo of Max’s arms behind both girls shoulders to bring them close to her with each girl showing a toothy grin.

“Quick put these on” Rachel said before taking out her black sunglasses and handing them to Max. “Now do your best scowl” She added as she crossed her arms and leaned against Max’s shoulder once Max put on the shades with Chloe doing the same.

“Oh my gosh these are so fucking perfect, I love you guys” Chloe said as she handed out the other two copies to Max and Rachel

“There’s the mush overload” Rachel laughed as she took her copy from Chloe. Chloe only flipped her off in reply as she continued to examine the pictures.

“Look at you pretending you're not in heaven in the first picture" Rachel teased. "And you look hella badass in the third picture” Rachel added

“I do look pretty badass in the third one” Max smiled as she was examining her copy.

“Also, hella hot, in all of them” Chloe added with a smirk

“God, I swear you two just set each other up like that on purpose” Rachel said rolling her eyes as she exited the booth

“You think I set myself up to be blushing 24/7?” Max joked as she followed Rachel out of the booth with Chloe following behind her.

“Definitely” Rachel laughed “We should leave now if you guys wanna be on time for dinner with mom and the Stache” she suggested

“Damn, you’re right” Chloe said once she checked her phone for the time

The girls leave the mall and make their way to Rachel’s house to drop her off before driving to Chloe’s house

 

“Oh. The girls are home!” Joyce yelled from the kitchen, probably to get David’s attention from upstairs

“Hi Joyce” Max said as she approached for a hug.

“You two are right on time, diner will be ready in a minute or two” Joyce said while hugging Max

“It smells amazing, what is it?” Max asked taking a seat at the dining table facing the living room

_Good thinking, we can have the TV on to drown out the silence that will definitely ensue._

“Just some mashed potatoes and pork cutlet” Joyce answered as Chloe turned on the living room TV and took a seat next to Max.

 

“What’d you guys do today?” Joyce asked once the four of them were seated and they began eating.

“After breakfast we went to the mall and did typical teenage crap, shopped, saw a movie… Oh we all got belly button piercings, I peer pressured both of them to get one with me” Chloe explained between chewing.

“Goodness, and as always thanks for asking us first” Joyce replied with a small smile as David chuckled to himself while shaking his head.

“Eh your fine with it, you liked when I did my hair” Chloe said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Oh and me and Max took some hella cute pictures in a photo booth” she added wiping her hands on her jeans and picking the photo booth pictures out of her pocket to show her mom. And David she guessed.

“Aww you two look so happy” Joyce smiled leaning in close to see the picture, David quickly examined it and smiled before Chloe pocketed the picture.

“You two really do seem happy together” David commented

 

“You know, I heard at the diner that Blackwell is looking for a new security guard” Joyce said changing the subject of the small talk they were having.

“I like the sound of that, living with one of my school’s security guard, I can totally take advantage of that” Chloe said half serious

“I don’t think so” David said chuckling.

“Aww, lame. Well, I’m not giving you rides just to save gas though. Assuming you even get the job” Chloe commented finishing the last of her food. “Alright I swear to god I don’t eat fast, everyone I know just eats slow” she added when she noticed she was the first to finish eating again. “And MAX is the closest to finish? God I’m going to be here forever” She concluded noticing the amount of food that’s left on everyone else’s plate

“Honey, you’ve always been the quickest to finish your food” Joyce said laughing along with David and Max.

The rest of the diner went on uneventfully, short of Chloe mumbling about how slow everyone was eating. They continued pleasant small talk along with David getting to know Max a little better and vice versa.

“Diner was wonderful as always dear” David said collecting the dishes from the table after Max also thanked Joyce for diner then excused herself to the bathroom.

“Yeah it was pretty good mom” Chloe agreed as David walked over to the kitchen with the dishes.

“I’m glad everyone enjoyed it, it was nice to actually have a family dinner with all of us for once” Joyce said getting up from the table and walking over to the kitchen.

“Uh oh” Chloe said out loud when she saw David come back to the diner table to sit next to Chloe causing her to scoot away a little.

“I uh, bought you something” David said pulling something out of his pocket causing the punk to turn her head in confusion. “I noticed you don’t smoke whenever Max is around and go back to it whenever she leaves, so I thought these might help” He continued revealing pack of nicotine gum

_The hell?_

“Oh wow, uh…” Chloe hesitated “Thanks” Chloe said accepting David’s gift. “These will come in handy around day four” She said with her confidence returning to her as she heard Max coming back. “Appreciate it dude” she said getting up from her chair and holding a fist out for him to bump, which he eventually does when he realizes that it was indeed meant for him.

“Yeah, no problem”

_Yikes, guess we’ll have to work on that._

“Chloe!” Max gasped when she reached the bottom of the stairs. “You’re making Joyce do all the dishes even after she cooked?” She continued in a forced insulted tone as she entered the kitchen.

“I don’t know Max, I thought with you two being together and all, you’d be a good influence on her, but it hasn’t seem to change anything” Joyce joked in a sarcastic tone causing her and Max to snicker.

“Alright, does Max have like a secret pact with everyone I know to team up on me? Cause this is starting to get suspicious” Chloe asked with actual suspicion.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Max replied with a sly grin

“Team up on you?” Joyce asked

“She and Rachel do this to me all the time, they’re evil. It’s pretty much bullying mom, aren’t you going to stand up to your daughter’s bullies for her?” Chloe said pretending to be mad.

“Oh fine” Joyce said turning to look at Max. “Maxine would you stop making my daughter the happiest I’ve seen her in years”

“Yes Mrs. Madsen” Max said slowly in a apologetic tone as David chuckled to himself from the dining table.

“Oh my gosh, Just pure evil” Chloe said rolling her eyes

“You two can go head back to Rachel’s house or whatever you three were actually planning” Joyce said after the room shared a laugh.

“I wouldn’t lie to you mother, we’re going to Rachel’s house to sleep over” Chloe replied and receiving a  unconvinced ‘mmhmm’ from her mother as she and Max began to make their way to the door.

“Thanks again for dinner, it was amazing, just like I remember” Max said stopping at the door

“Of course Max, anytime.” Joyce replied.

 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Max said hopefully when she entered the truck after the punk.

“Yeah, it was alright” Chloe replied with a smile as she started the truck and began to make her way to Rachel’s house.

“Sorry I had to leave you toward the end there, really needed to pee” Max apologized

“Don’t worry about it, luckily it didn’t all come crashing down once you left” Chloe assured

“Good timing too, Rachel said her parents just left” Max said after reading a notification from her phone. “Thank god for that, I get really uneasy when I’m around them, even if it’s just to say hi and go upstairs”

“I did too at first, but they’re just like everyone else, nothing to get nervous about”

“Ha! You know who you’re saying that to?”

“Max fucking Caulfield, my girlfriend, and the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world” Chloe gushed as she grabbed the brunette’s shoulder with one hand and shook her back and forth as best she could.

“Think you got me confused with yourself again” Max laughed as she felt herself blush

“God, will you ever stop being so modest” Chloe said smiling

“I just can’t believe someone feels that way about me” Max offered

“Well believe it, cause I’m constantly thinking about how perfect you are in every single way” Chloe stated

“Tomato status achieved” Max announced with her cheeks hot with blush

“You are so goddamn cute, I’m lucky you don’t snort when you laugh, I would just melt from cuteness overload” Chloe laughed

“Oh gosh that would be so embarrassing” Max retorted

“You snorting? Nah it’d be hella cute”

 

“This is the police open up. We know you have a weed stash in your bottom dresser under all the clothes you don’t wear” Chloe yelled from behind Rachel’s closed door.

“Wow was dinner with your parents that bad that you need to medicate?” Rachel asked as she opened the door to her room allowing the couple to walk in.

“Yeah… we go kicked out…” Chloe said jokingly

“Oh my god what? Are you serious?” Rachel asked actually surprised as she closed her door behind the two.

“Nah, it went surprisingly okay, no real arguments or anything” Chloe clarified

“Oh, so no smoking session?” Rachel asked slightly disappointed

“Why waste getting high at night when we’re probably going to sleep in a few hours” Chloe said

“True” the blonde agreed.

“You guys are terrible” Max laughed shaking her head.

“So, what’s the plan Rach’? Movies till we pass out? Or are we gonna finish our D&D thing” Chloe asked after sticking her tongue out at Max.

“Actually I got a surprise for all of us, I just need to go get it from downstairs” Rachel said opening the door to her room. “And keep your clothes on guys, don’t wanna walk in on anything” she joked as she closed the door behind her

 

“Is it at least PG-13 in there?” Rachel yelled from other side of her room after being gone for a while.

“Oh shut up” Chloe yelled back smiling

“If it is, prepare yourself cause it’s about to get mature” Rachel said revealing a bottle of vodka behind her when she entered the room.

“Damn, who bought you that” Chloe asked surprised

“Got it from a Vortex party” She answered

“Oh, well that kind of lessens the value” Chloe said in a mumble

“Don’t be such a baby” Rachel teased. “I also brought Coke for a mixer”

“Damn AND you know the lingo? How many of those have you gone to?” Chloe asked crossing her arms and eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

“An amount” Rachel shrugged. “Hey, we’re not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to Max, we'd never do that” Rachel assured the brunette when she noticed her worried look. “I just wanted to have the opportunity to get drink with my two best friends” she clarified.

“I know you guys wouldn’t, alcohol just kind of scares me I guess” Max shrugged.

“Aww, well I know how to mix a vodka and Coke to where you don’t even taste the vodka, that way you can at least get tipsy with us” Rachel offered

“Yeah… I don’t think I’m ready to be taking shots” Max replied

“Shots? Yuck” Chloe commented

“Oh god no, I hate taking shots too, I don’t wanna get wasted, I just wanna get tipsy with my besties” The blonde clarified “... that rhymed better in my head” she added

“I think you’re already there girl” Chloe laughed

“Oh whatever, just come downstairs and find us a movie or something to watch on the TV” Rachel laughed back as she began she made her way out of the room.

 

“Wait, THAT’S how it ends? Ugh maybe I should’ve gotten wasted, at least then I wouldn’t remember this when I wake up” Rachel shot throwing her arms in the air.

“Aww, I thought it was cute” Max laughed

“Well you need better taste in chick flicks cause that’s not how they’re supposed to end” Rachel scoffed

“It was fine Rachel” Chloe said after laughing. “It’s not as bad as your suggesting”

“It totally is” Rachel said while yawning. “Geez what is it midnight? I swear I normally last longer”

“That’s what they all say” Chloe snickered

“Aw gross dude” Max laughed

“Oh oops, I meant I can normally stay up longer” Rachel said joining in on the laughter. “Well I’m gonna go pass out in the guest bedroom” she announced getting up from the couch.

“You don’t wanna sleep in your bed?” Max asked confused

“Eh, the guest bedroom has a bigger bed” Rachel replied as she stumbled closer to the stairs

“Wouldn’t that mean that it’s better if we…” Chloe started

“Exactly” Rachel interrupted before winking at the two and disappearing up the stairs.

“Oh gosh, is this another one of your schemes?” Max asked turning herself to look at the punk

“Nope, guess she’s just always on wingman mode, cause I didn’t have any evil plans that involve you alone with me” Chloe replied smiling at the brunette she was holding in her arms “Well, not any more than I usually do” she clarified with a mischievous grin

“Like what?” Max returned with a grin of her own

“Why don’t we head upstairs and find out” Chloe replied with a dangerous smirk

_Liquid bravery don’t fail me now._

“So what are these evil plans you had planned for…” Max let out before getting interrupted by the punk’s lips crashing into hers then their bodies crashed together and before she knew it she was pinned against the door that she had just closed giving off a soft thud when she connected with it. Eventually, the punk broke the kiss gently biting the smaller girl’s lower lip with both her hands pressing into the brunette’s lower back to keep her close.

“Up” Chloe whispered before reconnected their lips, instantly sliding her tongue through the brunette’s lips. The command from the punk making the brunette’s heart flutter while Chloe took a step back still holding Max and giving her room to jump up onto the punk, wrapping her arms and legs around her. Max broke the kiss in surprise when Chloe had blindly carried them to the bed and fell onto it and was now straddling the punk once she returned their lips together. After getting lost in the moment Chloe was now straddling Max when she broke the kiss again to speak. “You know, I always say, your cute, adorable, and beautiful…” She whispered between trailing kisses from the brunette’s lips down to her neck. “But, you’re also gorgeous, sexy, and just every synonym in every language” She continued to whisper between quick kisses before gently pressing her teeth into the brunette’s neck, causing her  to quietly moan almost directly into the punk’s ear as she continued to press her teeth in the same spot.

“I’ve been eyeing that spot on your neck all day” The punk said quietly with a mischievous grin, hovering inches above the brunette.

“Oh, well, is there any other spots you’ve been interested in?” She whispered back before biting her lip.

“Oh, lots, way too many to get into in one night” she hummed, closing the distance between them and connecting lips with the brunette, ending it by softly biting the smaller girl’s lower lip and pulling gently.

“Well, we can always start now and continue another night” Max hummed breathlessly when the punk released her lip to let her speak.

“There you go reading my mind again”

* * *

 

_Wow… I fucking love waking up like this._

_Max freaking Caulfield is my girlfriend and I’m waking up with her wrapped in my arms. It’s still hard to believe that this is all real._

_God it’s going to be impossible to get up, she’s so warm and I’m so freaking comfortable, I could lay here all day._

_Damn pesky clothes getting in my way again..._

The punk is brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the door to the room slowly opening. Peeping one eye open, she sees Rachel come in slowly and smiles to Chloe but brings a finger to her lips to tell her to stay quiet then signalling to her phone and making a taking a picture motion. Agreeing with the blonde’s plan, she closed her eyes and maintained her smile and waited for the picture to be taken. With the sound of Rachel’s phone camera going off the brunette began stirring awake.

“Uh oh, you’re in trouble now” Chloe whispered still half asleep

“Sorry Max, you two just looked too cute to not take a picture” Rachel explained after a few groans and ‘hmm?’s from the brunette. She only groaned some more and pulled the covers over her face in reply. “Not a morning person huh?” Rachel laughed quietly

“Not today apparently” Chloe agreed. “I don’t mind though, I’m pretty comfy” she added

“Daaaw, so cute. I’ll let you guys cuddle in peace, I’ll go make us breakfast” Rachel said walking back to the door

“Thanks girlfriend” Chloe said beginning to wake up more

“Bacon please” Max grumbled from under the covers

“Sure thing my queen” Rachel laughed as she closed the door behind her.

“How you feelin’ boo?” Chloe hummed softly to her girlfriend under the covers.

“I’m feeling amazing” She hummed back as she snuggled closer to the punk. “It’s just bright” she added

“Aww, your eyes will adjust” She replied kissing the top of the brunette’s head.

“Not if I block out the light” Max said spinning around and nuzzling into the punk’s chest.

“God, you are just the cutest” Chloe stated gently squeezing the smaller girl wrapped in her arms.

 

“Hey sleeping beauties” Rachel said with a smile from the kitchen when the couple emerged from the stairs together.

“Morning” Max said still half asleep

“What’s cookin’ master chef?” Chloe asked approaching the kitchen counter.

“Eggs and bacon, extra bacon for our lady here, it’s no Joyce special but it’s still breakfast” The blonde answered as she flipped pieces of bacon.

“Better than anything I can make” Chloe laughed

“You’re cooking is always great Rachel’” Max assured after a stretch. "Yours is too babe" she added

“So I guess my improvised wingman-ing worked out?” Rachel smirked as she turned down the heat of the burner and turned around to face the couple. “Cause Max has some serious hickeys” she pointed out still smirking

“What?” Max asked beginning to blush and taking out her phone to use as a mirror.

“Wow, I did that? Nice” Chloe smiled

“Oh my god, those are major. How long are they gonna last” Max questioned examining her neck through her front facing camera.

“I don’t know dude, those look permanent” Rachel joked as she returned her focus to making breakfast for the three of them.

 

“So what’s the plan for the week ladies?” Chloe asked as the three ate their breakfast and watched TV.

“You have to ask? It’s spring break girl, beach and pool parties all day” Rachel answered.

“Mmhmm, and how many of those are going to be Vortex parties?” Chloe questioned.

“None really, the ‘royalty’ as you call them, won’t be at any of them, Victoria went to Washington and Nathan is somewhere” The blonde clarified

“Hmm well now it doesn’t seem so bad” Chloe said sounding more convinced

“Which also means there won’t be any alcohol or special treatment from the cops, so it’ll be significantly more lame, but if it means that my besties will come with, than I’m okay with that” she replied finding the silver lining

“Sounds like it’ll be fun” Max said after chewing. “I’ll get to meet your guys friends, I’ve only met Steph’ and Mikey” she added

“Friends is a strong word” Chloe joked between chewing.

“Be nice” Rachel laughed lightly shoving the punk’s shoulder.

“The skater boys are alright, they’ll probably be there. Though you’ll will have to help me keep Max under control, she always had a thing for skater boys” Chloe smirked.

“I do not have a _thing_ for skater boys” Max said trying to hide a smile. “I only have a thing for sexy blue haired punk chicks”

“Aww” Rachel smiled

“Plus the only person I’ll see there is going to be you” the brunette added booping the punk’s nose.

“See, she’s always mushy in the morning” Chloe grinned.

* * *

 

4/10/11  
4:30 PM

Max: Babe, send help pls

Chloe: lol What’s up?

Max: I zoned out during chemistry, what the hell is a mole? And how do I find out how many moles are in a gram of sulfur

Chloe: They’re only teaching you moles now? What are they doing in Washington?  
Don't worry babe, I gotchu’

 

4/18/11  
7:35 PM

Chloe: How you doing?

Max: I just finished, I think I got most of it right

Chloe: Send me a pic, I'll check your work  
Perfect  
Oh sorry that’s just your reflection from your laptop

Max: *Eye roll*

7:40 PM

Chloe You gotem’ all right babe! See, you’ll ace that shit tomorrow, now Skype pleeeeease I miss u

Max: You were the one that wanted me to focus on this first!

Chloe: Yeah well, one of us has to be the responsible one

 

4/19/11  
11:59 PM

Chloe: Hey guys guess what

Rachel: Hmm?

Max: DON’T!  
Oh noooo  
What have you done

4/20/11

12:00 AM

Chloe: Look at the date

Rachel: LOL, oh gosh

Max: You’re the worst

Chloe: Hey, go to sleep, you got school in the morning

 

4/30/11

3:52 PM

Max: Hey I bought you some things today :)

Chloe: Ooooh, whaddya get me cutie?

Max: Small things, a toothbrush, (sorry can’t use mine anymore) a towel, pajamas (real pajamas for the winter and big shirt for summers) and a extra phone charger. So you don’t have to bring yours when you visit. And I’ll bring them with me whenever I switch parents for the week in case you pull any surprise visits (which are still against the rules by the way, but I know you too well)

Chloe: Awwwwwwwwwww, you are so perfect and I love you so much

Max: u 2 :)

Chloe: Good timing cause, look outside.

Max: OMG YOU DID NOT!  
Oh, you didn’t :(

Chloe: LOL awww I’m sowwy, that was mean

Max: Fake surprise visits are against the rules now too

 

5/27/11

7:39 AM

Max: Morning Chloe woahy :)

Chloe: That’s a negative, over.

Max: Aww, but you make me go ‘woah’ whenever I see you

Chloe: Damn, that’s pretty good  
Just don’t say it irl

Max: I’ll take it :)  
So when can I expect your ‘surprise’ visit today?

Chloe: I have no idea what you’re talking about

Max: Come on babe, it’s Friday, there’s no school on Monday, and we haven’t seen each other in over a month.

_Damn federal holidays, telegraphing all my plans to surprise visit Max_

Chloe: Alright, you caught me.  
I was gonna leave right when school ends so I should be there around 8:30 if there’s no traffic.

Max: Yaaay! Can’t wait :)  
No love bites though! I have presentations next week :(  
And it’s not exactly scarf weather

Chloe: No promises

* * *

 

“Why hello my se…” Chloe draws out her girlfriend’s title for some time while she tries to save the situation

_What the fuck? Why is she greeting me at the door WITH her dad_

“My se...cond, best, friend?” she continued to a higher pitch as she drew out each word to think of something else to say.

“Second? See what happens when you make me move away from my best friend, I get downgraded” Max joked with an amused grin

“Sorry kiddo” Ryan chuckled to which girl, neither of them knew. “I was about to head out and Max told me you just got here so I decided I’ll say hi, and scare the hell out of you at the same time apparently” he continued.

“I just wasn’t expecting to see you is all” she clarified still shell shocked from the situation.

“It’s no problem, I’m leaving now anyway, off to buy supplies for a barbecue, which your welcome to come to, my barbecuing could never live up to William’s but I have learned a few things in the years. There's just going to be some family and friends there and you’ve always been both of those to us” 

“Aw, thanks Ryan, that sounds hella great, but we’ll be the judge to see if you made any improvement, and no bribing Max this time either” She replied smiling with her confidence returning to her

“Wouldn’t matter anyway, you both still thought William’s steak was better even when I did” He said chuckling “Unbelievable, can’t even bribe my own daughter” he continued as he made his way to his car after the three exchanged goodbyes.

“Second best friend?” Max laughed once her father entered his car

“I was going to say my sexy girlfriend! But then you come out with your freaking dad and I already said half the word, I had to think fast” Chloe explained as she followed her girlfriend inside.

“You are so cute” Max beamed as she closed the distance between her and the punk and connected their lips. “I’ve missed you” she added breaking the kiss but quickly returning.

“I missed you too” Chloe added between kisses.

 

“Oh man I haven’t had barbecue in a while, now there’s a reason to actually look forward to Monday” Chloe said once the two meandered their way to Max’s bedroom. “Let’s hope your dad actually did improve, thought I don’t know how living in the city can make you better at barbecuing, more a suburb or country thing” she added

“Oh he’s lying, he hasn’t improved, he just thinks a fancy grill is going to make his steaks better” Max teased with a smile

“Damn” Chloe sighed

“Sorry about him bringing up William” Max apologized visually cringing as she hugged her girlfriend sitting on the bed next to her.

“No, it’s fine” She assured returning the brunette’s hug all the same. “I can actually have a conversation about him without getting all bummed out and stuff” she added

“That’s good to hear” Max said with a smile returning to her face.

“Yeah, likely all thanks to my amazing best friend who’s also my amazing girlfriend” Chloe explained as she broke the hug so she could see the brunette. “And beautiful, amazing and beautiful girlfriend” the punk corrected smiling ear to ear. “I actually blame everything good in my life on you” she went on

“Funny, I do the same thing” Max beamed back quickly kissing the punk’s lips then just as quickly going in for more.

 

“Hey…” Max cooed sweetly with a hint of nervousness after a comfortable silence of cuddling

“What’s up cutie?” The punk asked sitting upright on the bed.

“You remember the guitar pick I caught at The Wonder Years concert” she asked noticeably more nervous now as she sat up straight next to the punk.

“Yeah…” The punk said beginning to sound excited.

“And how you said now I’ve gotta learn how to play” she went on.

_Oh my god, she didn’t._

“Yeah…” The punk repeated now more excited

“Well, I’ve been practicing a song, and I think I…” She paused “And I _want_ to play it for you” she corrected herself.

_She did! Holy shit, she is the fucking best._

“Oh my gosh Max, hell, yes. Hella yes” Chloe beamed bouncing in her seat on the bed, but suddenly stopped to hold her girlfriend by both her shoulders. “I mean, you don’t need to if your too nervous or anything, it’s okay, I can wait, doesn’t matter how long” she assured

“No it’s okay” Max took a deep breath. “I really do want to play for you” she reassured with a smile returning to her as she got up to get her acoustic guitar from the closet. “It’s called ‘Hey Julie, but I replaced some lyrics so now it’s called ‘Hey Chloe’” she said as she sat on her desk chair across the bed as the punk faced her and sat cross legged on the bed.

“This better not make me cry” The punk joked still smiling ear to ear in excitement

“I don’t think it will, not the sad kind anyway” The brunette said as she grabbed the pick from her desk and showing it to the punk, confirming it’s the same pick she caught on the night they first told each other they love each other.

_Definitely going to cry_

Taking her position on the chair and quickly inspecting the guitar she began strumming to make sure all the cords were in tune. “Okay” the brunette quickly sighed nervously after taking a deep breath. As she started to strum again the chords began to meld together into a song as she became more relaxed, after repeating the cords for a bit Max began to relax some more and started to sing. Initially the brunette’s eyes wandered between eyeing the cords and around her room, being too shy or nervous to maintain eye contact with her girlfriend, but eventually she told herself she was playing the song to her and not at her which allowed her to actually do so. While the brunette played the song Chloe’s smile only grew with her excitement being replaced with amazement and awe for her girlfriend while also tearing up whenever her name was brought up in the song, as her girlfriend’s strumming and voice filled the room.

_“Studyin’ all day for a mean little man_

_With a clip-on tie and a rub on tan_

_He’s got me running round' the library like a dog around a track_

_When I get back home_

_You’re always there to bring me back_

 

_Hey Chloe_

_Look what they’re doing to me_

_Trying to trip me up_

_Trying to wear me down_

_Chloe I swear, it's so hard to bear it_

_And I'd never make it through without you around_

_No I'd never make it through without you around_

 

_Hours in school staring at a blank wall_

_I got a desk full of papers that means nothing at all_

_Sometimes I catch myself staring into space_

_Counting down the hours till' I get to see your face_

 

_Hey Chloe_

_Look what they’re doing to me_

_Trying to trip me up_

_Trying to wear me down_

_Chloe I swear, it's so hard to bear it_

_And I'd never make it through without you around_

_No I'd never make it through without you around_

 

_How did it come to be_

_That you and I must be_

_Far away from each other every day?_

_Why must I spend my time_

_Filling up my mind_

_With facts and figures that never add up anyway?_

_They never add up anyway_

 

_Studyin’ all day for a mean little guy_

_With a bad toupee and a soup-stained tie_

_He’s got me running round' the library_

_Like a gerbil on a wheel_

_He can tell me what to do_

_But he can't tell me how to feel_

 

_Hey Chloe_

_Look what they’re doing to me_

_Trying to trip me up_

_Trying to wear me down_

_Chloe I swear, it's so hard to bear it_

_I'd never make it through without you around_

_No I'd never make it through without you around_

_No I'd never make it through without you around”_

 

When she strummed the last cord Max leaned her guitar against her desk and bit her lip in anticipation for her girlfriend’s response

“Holy shit” Chloe blurted in amazement “I don’t have any words” she continued. “Just perfect, it was beyond perfect. YOU are beyond perfect” she went on crawling across the bed and standing up in front of the brunette

“You liked it?” Max asked sheepishly standing up to match her girlfriend

“It was amazing, I freaking loved it Max, holy shit. I freaking love you” she explained with tears welling in her eyes. “You’re so goddamn amazing” she added picking up the smaller girl in a hug and spinning her in circles before crashing onto the bed with her.

“The Wonder Years played that song at their concert right?” Chloe asked after another comfortable silence of cuddling

“Yeah, but it was a cover from of a song played by that band that made ‘Stacy’s Mom’” she answered

“Fountains of Wayne?” she asked

“Yeah them, so technically I did a cover of a cover of a cover” Max said before laughing

“Oh my god” Chloe said joining her girlfriend “Never change Max” She added after laughing.

“I also changed the lyrics so it fit a high schooler in love instead a dude at a crappy job in love” Max explained.

“Further proof that you’re talented as fuck, AND that I’m the luckiest person alive” Chloe smiled holding the brunette tighter”

“It wasn’t that hard” Max said, enjoying being held by the punk

“And still way too freaking modest” The punk added as she connected lips with the brunette.

“I love you” Max said between kisses

“I love you too” Chloe replied doing the same

* * *

 

**A/N: Thought I was gonna be able to get to 2013 in the this chapter while I was writing it, but some ideas came to me and well, we’re still in 2011. So looks like there’s going to be another “Limerence” chapter before we get to 2013. But it likely won’t be any long stories like I had in this chapter or the last one, it’ll probably be quicker stories of their relationship with some text messages filling the gaps like I did a little bit in this chapter.**

**Also, I wanted to thank everyone who has read any part of my story. Between the gap of last chapter and this one I crossed a combined 9,000 views between FF and AO3, even though the numbers might be skewed for FF since the same person visiting the story multiple times counts as multiple views, it still feels amazing that any amount of people saw something I made at least 9,000 times. Also, feel free to share this story with around with people if you think it's good enough. And another milestone I crossed is 50,000 words, (or almost cross for AO3) this chapter alone is almost 10,000 words ( ~~Though with this author’s note it may cross the 10k mark~~ (It did)) and that also feels amazing and is an accomplishment to me. So, as always thanks for reading and please do leave any types of reviews/comments because I love reading them and would love to improve my writing in anyway.**

**And if you have the time/want to you could play the song while you read along with what Max is singing, I did it while proofreading and it was enjoyable.**

**Songs used:**

**The Wonder Years: Hey Julie. Originally written/played by Fountains of Wayne**

**(4/29/18) Update: I commissioned Mai Queti for a piece from this chapter, and it turned out amazingly so I made it the fanfiction's cover image (for FFN). So, thanks to her! You can find her on twitter @MaiQuetiDesign and @Mai_Queti or, at her deviant art: maiqueti.deviantart.com**

**The only thing I changed in this chapter is the wording for the specific scene so that it fit the image better.**

 


	12. Limerence 3

“When your dad said he ‘learned a few things in the years’ did he mean he learned he can drench his steak in sauce to mask it’s taste?” Chloe teased remembering the barbecue that had just finished as she laid out on the brunette’s bed

“Don’t let him hear you, you’ll break his heart” Max laughed as she closed the door behind her. “But yeah, pretty much” she added joining her girlfriend on the bed. Without warning the brunette leaned in and connected lips with the punk, pleasantly surprising her. “You are so beautiful and I'm so in love with you” She stated when the kiss ended

“Wow, I’m not complaining, but where’d that come from?” Chloe asked staying inches away from the brunette

“Probably from wanting to do that all throughout the barbecue but not being able to” She answered with a grin before reconnecting lips with her girlfriend after a reassuring smile.

“Wow, that’s pretty hot” Chloe smiled after the two were lost in the moment for a while

“What do you mean?” Max asked as she connected foreheads with the punk as they continued to lay on the bed

“Pretty sure you stole my gum” The punk clarified with growing grin

“Oh wow, how’d that happen?” Max laughed noticing the gum in her mouth that wasn’t there a few moments ago. “Want it back?” she grinned inching closer to the punk

“Now we’re teetering on the edge of cute and gross” Chloe snickered

“Suit yourself” Max shrugged as she starting chewing the gum in her mouth. “What kind of gum is this” Max asked with a confused face that was slightly contorted

_ Ah shit _

“Oh uh…” Chloe hesitated “It’s nicotine gum” Chloe said visually cringing. “Sorry it’s not the best tasting gum”

“Oh” Max said still confused “Why are you chewing nicotine gum?

“Oh you know, the darn cigarette companies got me while I was young and now I can’t put ‘em down” Chloe replied sarcastically. “Nah, it’s not that serious I just saw one of your dad’s friend go for a smoke and it put me in the mood to smoke too, but I don’t like smoking when I’m with you so I just popped a piece of gum instead” she explained. “I've been cutting back on them in general though” she added

“Oh Chloe… you’re so sweet” Max said as she eskimo kissed the punk “And I’m hella proud of you that you’re trying to smoke less, show those evil corporations who’s boss” she smiled “Now I’m going to spit out this gum because it kind of taste how cigarettes smell…” Max said as she got up to do so “Unless you changed your mind about wrestling the gum back to your mouth” she added with a grin

“Go ahead babe” Chloe laughed “I had my fix of nicotine” She added as the brunette got up to spit out the gum. “

“Aww man” Max said suddenly sad after spitting out the gum into her trash “It’s 7:30” she continued in a mumble

_ Aw, I hate hearing her sad like this _

“Hey, we agreed that 8 is our my hard out, no getting sad till then” Chloe said in bittersweet tone as Max returned to sit on the bed next to Chloe.

“I know, but it’s just so soon” Max said tilting her head down.

_ I wish I could stay here forever and keep the world away _

“Well we agreed that 8 is when we _start_ to say goodbye, and for me to work up the nerve to leave, which really gives us till 8:30, so we’ve got an hour to ourselves” Chloe said with a smile lifting the brunette’s chin so they could look at each other.

“That does make it sound better at least” Max replied meeting the blue haired girl’s eyes with her tone shifting away from sadness and a small smile returning to her

_ I love that smile _

“There’s my girl” Chloe smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Max

 

...

  
  


“You know, when you said your mom was coming to the barbecue too I thought things were going to get kind of awkward, but, it seemed pretty normal” Chloe said thoughtlessly after a while of the two enjoying each other’s company staring into the ceiling as she combed her hand through the brunette’s hair 

_ Shit, what are you doing? Bringing up her divorced parents, real smooth _

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up your parent’s situation” she quickly apologized after finishing her previous statement.

“No, don’t worry about it, I’m fine talking about it. In ways divorces go this one went pretty smooth, and they can be in the same room and still function as adults too, which is nice” Max explained

“That is pretty nice” Chloe agreed. “The way Hollywood portrays divorces makes them all seem worst case scenario” She added

“Yeah, I’m glad my parents’ divorce wasn’t so dramatic. Though I think I’m taking it better because of my hella amazing girlfriend” Max added as she hugged the punk tighter “I actually blame everything good in my life on you” she went on with a grin

“Hey…” Chloe said catching on “You’re just saying what I said on Friday” she concluded returning a smile

“Well, you know the way you’re crazy about me? And apparently how I make everything in your life better? 

“What do you mean apparently? Without a doubt you make everything in my life better” Chloe corrected “But yeah I do know what you mean” She added with a smile

“That’s exactly how I feel about you” Max explained 

“Huh… never thought about it like that. I just assumed I was the only one getting anything out of this relationship”

“Look who’s being modest now” Max replied “And don’t be ridiculous, of course I get something out of this relationship, I get to be girlfriends with my closest friend and the love of my life, I’m literally the luckiest girl in the world” Max beamed

_ ‘Love of my life’... wow _

“Are you kidding me? Are you forgetting you just sang me a freaking song on friday? Replaced lyrics and all. Plus, you just took my breath away with that statement alone, and you do that all the time, I’m the lucky one here” Chloe replied in amazement

“We’ll agree to disagree on that babe” Max smiled “That night at Rachel’s house? When all you said was...” she leaned up toward the punk’s ear. “Up” she whispered trying her best to sound like Chloe did that night. “That was like the quickest my heart ever went from zero to a hundred, I still think about that _a lot_ ” she added with a grin

“Oh man, but when you actually did it? I’m surprised all you got were hickeys and just three that night” Chloe said returning a grin

“Yeah, well you’ll have to make up for it another time” Max said bringing a finger to the punk’s lips in a ‘shushing’ motion

“I know… damn pesky school presentations” Chloe joked through the brunette’s finger “I promise I won’t vampire you today” Chloe said before kissing the brunette’s finger

“ _ You _ don’t have any presentations or anything like that do you?” Max asked with a sly grin as Chloe cocked an eyebrow

* * *

 

5/31/11  
6:48 AM

Chloe: The first morning back home is always the worst  
Waking up without you next to me

Max: I know :(  
But hey, school is a little bit less than a month away from ending. Then I’ll be waking up next to you all summer long :)

Chloe: Summer couldn’t some sooner.   
And it means we’re one year closer to you moving back 

Max: Yeah :)  
I just asked my dad and he said as long as I can get a scholarship he’ll be fine with me going to Blackwell senior year.  
So guess I’ll need to work extra hard next school year  
Good thing I’ll have my super smart girlfriend helping me out :)

Chloe: Hella yes!   
If it means you get to live here again, I’ll practically do all your homework  
Obviously I’ll make sure you understand cause sadly I can’t do all your exams and stuff

Max: Did I mention that you’re literally perfect? 

Chloe: I believe it’s been brought up a number of times

 

Max sends a Youtube link to the song she played for Chloe in her room

12:22 PM

Max: Here’s the good version of that song I played for you on Friday

Chloe: Pshhh, you mean the inferior version, it’s got some guy’s voice, not my girlfriend’s beautiful voice.    
And doesn’t have her awesome high school-ified lyrics

Max: Stooooop, I can’t be blushing like this during lunch

Chloe: Well, don’t be dissing yourself then, cause what you played was hella amazing.   
And if you think I’m perfect, than that makes you beyond perfect  
Freaking photographer AND a musician? I better seal the deal asap

Max: Yeah, if you wanna get married to a tomato 

Chloe: You are so cute

* * *

 

6/17/11  
1:19 PM

Max: I love the way your hugs feel when you’re wearing your leather jacket

Chloe: Wow, wasn’t ready for the surprise love confession   
Everything alright babe?

Max: Yeah, we’re watching a movie in class. Well, my class is   
I’m just thinking of things I like about you that aren’t obvious   
Like: I love your hanging suspenders, it kind of shows how you don’t give a shit and I wish I was more like that

Chloe: Aww, thanks babe. Lemme give it a try   
Idk if it’s your shampoo or if you use perfume or something but I fucking love the way your hair smells  
Also no matter how tight I’m holding you, I love the way you’re always able to snuggle in just a little bit more

Max: :)

Chloe: Yeah, yeah, I’m all smiley too, ya little mush ball

Max: Oh, and it must be my shampoo, perfume is yuck

Chloe: Nah, you’d make perfume not yuck  
Now focus on that movie, you’ll probably have some stupid assignment having to compare it to the book or whatever and I don’t want our next movie night to be Hamlet

Max: LOL that’s exactly what our assignment is going to be, so as always you’re right

* * *

 

6/21/11  
10:37 AM Group SMS

Rachel: I always know when you guys are texting each other in class cause I see Chloe start to smile a bunch then she puts her head down on her desk to try and hide her blush

Chloe: I DO NOT DO THAT!

Rachel: Oh please, it happens waaaay too often for it to not be that

Max: LOL I DO THE SAME THING  
I’ve probably been “sleeping” this whole period

Rachel: Yep, that confirms it, so has Chloe

Chloe: I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU GUYS ARE ON ABOUT, I’M JUST TIRED AND I’M TRYING TO CATCH UP ON SLEEP IN CLASS

Rachel: Yeah, probably stayed up all night talking to Max

Chloe: Exactly! And I totally haven’t been texting her all class!

Rachel: Even in long distance mode you guys are still the cutest

Max: :)

* * *

 

6/23/11  
4:36 PM Group SMS

Rachel: OMG MAX!  
I WAS TALKING TO OUR PRINCIPLE AND HE LET SLIP THAT WE’RE GETTING A PHOTOGRAPHY CLASS NEXT SCHOOL YEAR

Max: Really?   
omg That’s hella cool   
Oh man I hope you’ll still have the class in 2013

Rachel: Me too! You didn’t even hear the best part either  
Mark freaking Jefferson is going to be the teacher

Max: WHAT!? MARK. JEFFERSON!!?!?

Rachel: I KNOW!!!   
lol Sorry Chloe, should’ve just freaked out with Max privately, you probably don’t even know who Mark Jefferson is

Chloe: uh, Mark and I aren’t on speaking terms

Max: wat

Rachel: You know him!?

Chloe: Well, we’re not on speaking terms cause I’ve never heard of him, and we’ve never met

Rachel: LOL

Max: Oh my gosh

* * *

 

6/24/11  
2:18 PM

Chloe: It’s times like now where I miss not caring and skipping school   
Like, I’m finished with my last test for my last class of the year, just let me leave  
Actually, what’s really stopping me from just leaving?   
I won’t be here for more than a month and they’ll probably forget all about it when school starts up again

Max: LOL Please don’t get in trouble, it’ll be hella lame to finally get into Blackwell only for you to be expelled from it

Chloe: *sigh* Only cause you said so

Max: But I know what you mean :P   
Finished with the test and now I’m just waiting along with almost the rest of the class

Chloe: And you aced that shit right?

Max: Yeah :)

Chloe: Good, cause we pushed our Kick Ass movie night to study for that

Max: Yeah, but now we get to watch it on my Dad’s big ass TV

Chloe: True   
Oh man, that’s the best thing about it being Summer and not just a weekend   
There can be (and will be) days where all we do is cuddle and shit and I won’t feel bad about doing “nothing” that day since we have months together and not just a weekend

Max: LOL I look forward to “cuddling and shit” for an entire day  
Hopefully multiple times throughout the Summer

 

2:24 PM Group SMS

Rachel: HEY! QUIT TEXTING IN CLASS YOU TWO

Max: We’re not texting! Chloe’s just sleeping to prepare for the long drive up here

Rachel: Mmhmm. That excuse wouldn't work even if she was trying to hide it  
Right now she's just smiling looking at her phone, no attempt to hide it 

Max: LOL Awwww   
I wanna seeeeee

Rachel: Alright, gimme a sec   
LOL That got her to put her head down real quick

Chloe: You’re the worst

Max: LOL

 

3:07 PM

Chloe: Max freaking Caulfield. Do you know what’s about to happen once I get there?

Max: What’s gonna happen Chloe flipping Price

Chloe: We’re going to spend pretty much every waking moment together for the Summer

Max: Hopefully every sleeping moment too

Chloe ;)

Max: O: :O

Chloe: LOL, is that a surprise face for the dirty joke or the visual sin I just commited?

Max: Count em’ babe, two surprise faces, two surprising things

Chloe: LOL don’t worry, I’m getting a new phone before school starts again, the sin will be washed away then

Max: Soooo you’ll be committing  more “visually sins” till then?

Chloe: Don’t push your luck Caulfield

Max: :(

Chloe :*

Max: I just eeped irl  
You also successfully flipped my frown upside down :)

* * *

“Should we try to make plans for the Summer while we try to sleep?” Max asked as she slid into her bed.

“Sure, watcha' got in mind cutie?” Chloe replied as the smaller girl made her way into the punk’s arms and the two got in their sleeping positions

“Well they’re just general ideas, we can do whatever we went whenever we want, this is mostly just a suggestion list I guess” Max clarified

“Right, should I be taking notes?” Chloe joked

“Nah, we’ll remember it” Max laughed “My dad works mornings so we can take over his man cave during the day and have our movie nights, or days” She corrected “Oh, and we can marathon the Harry Potter movies to catch up for the last movie which comes out in July or something”

“Alright, first few days full of cuddles and shit, I like it. What’s next?”

“We’ll have to switch parents next week so we’ll be at my mom’s for a few weeks, she works nights so we can probably do outside couple stuff during the day” Max started “Oh! Could you show me how to drive?” she added excitedly as she spun in Chloe’s arm to look at her.

“Only if you teach me how to play your guitar” Chloe replied kissing the brunette’s nose after she spun around

“Deal” Max smiled “Plus my mom has quite the selection of chick flicks if you want more ‘cuddles and shit’ if you’re aren't burned out by then”

”Burned out on ‘cuddles and shit’? With you? Impossible” Chloe beamed

“Ditto” Max beamed back before planting a quick kiss on the punk’s lips “What kinda ‘outside couple stuff’ you got in mind?” Max asked once she spun back around to her sleeping position

“I don’t know… hikes and stuff?. You got anything?” Chloe suggested as she began running her hand through the brunette’s hair

“It’s the Summer baby, water stuff obviously, we could go tubing, to a water park, or to the beach. Plus you in a swimsuit? Yes please” Max laughed quietly

“That sounds alright, and don’t you mean  _ you _ in a swimsuit? Mmm hmm” Chloe laughed back

 

...

  
  


“Remember how we found the junkyard?” Max asked after a moment of the two enjoying each other’s company

“Didn’t we just pick a direction and started walking?” Chloe replied

“Why don’t we just drive around” Max suggested

“That sounds fun, we can get lost together, that’s a thing people say in love songs right?”

“That’s what I was thinking” The brunette smiled as she snuggled closer to the punk

“See! How do you do it? I swear I feel like I’m suffocating you holding you like this, but you’re always able to snuggle in just little closer” Chloe demanded trying her best to stay quiet

“It’s the power of being madly in love” Max replied nuzzling in closer again.

* * *

 

“You’re definitely Slytherin” Max stated at the start of a movie’s credits

“No way! Rachel is  _ definitely _ Slytherin. I took a Facebook survey and it said I was Ravenclaw, but that’s BS, I’m totally Gryffindor” Chloe retorted

“Ravenclaw MAYBE but there’s no way you are Gryffindor” Max corrected

“Fine, but you are SO Hufflepuff” Chloe conceded 

“Alright, but Rachel is so not Slytherin, she’s the Gryffindor in the group”

“Psh, you don’t go to school with her, she’s evil, total Slytherin”

“You’re just being a baby again” Max laughed as she got up from the love seat

“Oh shut up and start the next movie”

* * *

“Oh my gosh, how did we end up 15 miles away from home?” Max asked with actual concern as she was looking down at her phone’s map

“Dude no cheating! Now we gotta find our way home” Chloe said as she continued to drive

  
…

  
“Alright pull up your GPS I’m actually getting a bit worried now” Chloe said as the two ended up at another dead end

“You have the worst luck, that’s like the third dead end in the past 5 minutes” Max laughed as she reopened her phone’s map “Hey, we’re pretty close to a mini golf place, Wanna do that?” Max suggested after looking at the map for a few seconds

“You’re on, get ready to get your ass beat Caulfield” Chloe grinned as she began backtracking

…

 

“De, freaking, stroyed, son” Chloe bragged as Max finished the last hole, barely scoring more than the punk

“Oh whatever. I barely lost, plus you tried scaring me every time I was ahead of you” Max retorted

“Excuses, not my fault you don’t got nerves of steal like me” Chloe went on confidently as the two made their way to the exit. “Why don’t I try making up wrecking you in put-put by letting you drive? Only in the parking lot of course so I can try and teach you” Chloe suggested as the two got close to the truck and noticed the parking lot they were in was fairly empty

“It’s a start” Max said revealing a smirk behind a pout

 

…

 

“Alright, I’m calling it a lost cause, your parents will have to try and teach you now. I don’t know how many times you almost hit that same car” Chloe confessed after Max abruptly stopped the truck

“What happen to those nerves of steel babe?” Max asked with a sly grin

“Well they start to falter when you start driving like a madwoman and… Why are you smiling like that?” Chloe asked eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously. “You already know how to drive don’t you?” Chloe asked flatly once Max began laughing

“Yeah, I got my permit a couple of weeks ago” Max beamed as she began the process of switching seats with the punk

“Nuh-uh,  _ you’re _ driving us home miss ‘I already know how to drive but I pretended that I’ve never been in the driver seat of a car in my life’” Chloe said crossing her arms and staying in the passenger seat

“Aww, you want me to try making up pranking you by driving us home?” Max giggled as she prepared herself to start driving again

“It’ll be a start” Chloe replied, maintaining her upset facade

* * *

“This is my favorite weather” Chloe stated as the two rolled a blanket out on a open field on a mostly cloudy day

“Good thing we live in the Pacific North West, perfect place for it” Max replied as she laid down next to the punk

“I love days like this, the sun’s behind clouds most of the time so it’s not so hot, but it’s not too dark out either, plus there’s a light breeze too” Chloe went on throwing an arm around the brunette to hold her close

“You know that the plan is to move to L.A. right? Cloudy days aren’t as common down there”

“Yeah well, as long as it’s with you than any weather is perfect weather, this is just perfect outdoor cuddle weather, not too hot and not too cold” Chloe beamed as she held Max closer to her

“True” Max agreed as she inched closer to the punk causing her smile to grow at her girlfriend’s power.

“What about you? What’s Max’s perfect weather?” Chloe asked enjoying the warmth of the brunette in her arms

“Oh you know, blue eyes, blue hair, a goofball, a smart ass,  _ and  _ has a cute ass” Max began before getting interrupted

“I said weather not me, smart ass” Chloe laughed

“Oh, sorry. I heard perfect and just started describing the first thing that came to my mind” Max explained as Chloe rolled her eyes

 

…

 

“Oh my gosh, I just remembered” Max stated as the two were stopped at a red light

“Remembered what babe?” Chloe hummed turning to look at the brunette

“That Toys ‘R’ Us” Max pointed at the nearby kids store “Is full of lazy employees and all their scooters and shit are just out on the floor”

“Interesting” Chloe said cocking an eyebrow and beginning to smirk

“Perfect for some pesky kids to ride around on bikes and stuff through the aisles, maybe get kicked out too” Max went on as Chloe began driving.

“Is Max Caulfield suggesting we break the rules to have fun?” Chloe smirked as she changed lanes in order to turn in to the parking lot. “My my, I believe someone has been a good, bad influence on you Max” Chloe continued to a wider smirk

“Yeah, it’s this person I’m seeing. First it’s getting kicked out of Toy ‘R’ Us’s next we’re pulling bank heist. Totally gonna be this generation’s Bonnie and Clyde” Max remarked sarcastically

“Bonnie and Clyde? I was hoping for more of a Thelma and Louise duo. Unless this ‘someone’ you’re seeing is a guy, then I’ll need to have a talk with this guy” Chloe joked as she parked the truck as close to the retail store as she could

“Of course I mean you silly” Max laughed “You’re my only partner in crime, now and forever” she smiled unbuckling her seatbelt

“Ditto” Chloe smiled back and she leaned toward the brunette to kiss her before exiting the truck.

 

…

 

“Max would never agree to that!” Rachel exclaimed to the couple on the other side of a laptop screen 

“It was her idea actually” Chloe explained as Max nodded in agreement

“You've been spending too much time with us, what happened?” the blonde asked

“ _ Eventually _ they kicked us out, well, more like we decided it wasn’t fun anymore and was getting sad so we just left” The punk explained

“You almost ran over that poor lady!” Max said lightly shoving the punk’s shoulder

“Not my fault, you didn’t wanna play chicken with me, so I needed to find someone that would, and I won” Chloe explained smugly

“You were charging her with a bike” Max returned

“Whatever,  _ you _ ” Chloe said booping the brunette’s nose “Enabled me. You’re an enabler!” she continued as the brunette rolled her eyes

“That sounds hella fun, I’m super jelly. Next summer Max better come to Arcadia for the Summer” Rachel smiled

“Yuck, I wouldn’t wish that fate on anyone” Chloe joked

“I know, but she’ll be living here in two years, so might as well get used to how boring it is here” Rachel joked back.

“What about me!?” Chloe huffed “Summer is my vacation  _ away _ from that place” she went on sarcastically

“Oh whatever, the moment Max is there you’ll be all like ‘Y’know this place ain't so bad with you here sweetie poo’” Rachel imitated jokingly

“I do not sound like that!” Chloe laughed 

“It does sound like something you’d say though” Max joined in the laughter

“I didn’t say I  _ wouldn’t  _ say that, just that it wouldn’t sound like  _ that _ ” Chloe explained

“God, you guys are such dorks” Rachel laughed

“We’re all dorks” Max corrected

 

…

 

“We probably should go to Arcadia, at least for the last month, and so I don’t feel like I’m stealing you away from Joyce” Max suggested once the Skype call ended and the punk began searching for a movie to watch on the living room TV.

“Oh gosh,  _ PLEASE _ steal me away from Joyce” Chloe said as she leaned against the bruette and wrapped her in a hug

“I promised I’d be a good influence on you, stealing you would probably break that promise” Max explained as she wrapped the punk in her arms in return

“Pshhh, I don’t need a good influence, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about” Chloe said as she released the brunette from her hug and allowed herself to be the one being held as she continued searching for a movie “But I know what you mean, plus by then I think both your parents will be tired of taking care of two teenage girls. And well, Arcadia doesn’t sound  _ that  _ bad  knowing you’ll be there with me, even if it’s only for a month. For now” 

“Think you’re forgetting something” Max smirked

“Arcadia doesn’t sound so bad knowing that my  _ sweetie poo _ will be there” Chloe snickered after rolling her eyes

“Hmm… sweetie’s a yes. Sweetie poo’s a no though” Max joked

“I’ll keep that in mind Maxipoo” Chloe smirked

“Also a no, Chloe woahy ” Max giggled

“God, hearing it outloud gives me such mixed feelings, even more than when I read it” Chloe laughed

“‘Watcha mean Chloe woahy” Max continued smiling

“You know exactly what I mean, sweetie poo” Chloe replied continuing to smirk as she brought herself up to be eskimo kissed by the brunette

“I love you” The brunette beamed as the two connected foreheads

“Man, I’m so lucky you love saying that as much as I love hearing it” The punk smiled while she looked into the brunette’s eyes, as she dropped the remote on the couch

“If only I could be so lucky” Max joked

“Max, I love the shit out of you” Chloe beamed “And one day I’m gonna change that last name of yours to Price” She continued to beam

“What makes you think I’ll take your name?” Max asked with a smirk

“Cause I’m gonna ask you first, and that’s how it works obviously” Chloe returned with a smirk of her own

“Really now?” Max asked continuing to smirk as she made an effort to show that she was reaching in her pocket, causing the punk to quietly gasp. 

“Got your breath!” Max exclaimed as she quickly brought her hand in front of the punk’s view making a ‘got your nose’ gesture

“Oh my god! You are the worst. I almost had a heart attack!” Chloe shrieked 

“Did I really get you? “Max laughed  “Oh my gosh you are so cute” 

Yes you did! Now apologize” Chloe demanded beginning to smirk as she brought both her hands on either side of the brunette’s waist

“Why? It looks like you enjoyed being surprised” Max replied smugly

“ I said…” Chloe began slowly “Apologize!” she exclaimed as she pulled the brunette by her waist so that she was flat on her back on the love seat as the punk straddled her and began tickling her

“Oh nooooooo! Stooooop!” Max let out between bouts laughter and trying to protect her sides from the punk’s onslaught

“That doesn’t sound like a ‘I’m sorry’” Chloe laughed as she continued to tickle the brunette

“I’m sooooory!” Max squeaked out

“Sorry for what?” The punk yelled through the brunette’s laughter as she continued her attack

“I’m Sorry I tricked you! Chloe please, I’m gonna die” 

“There” Chloe stated ceasing her attack “Now was that so hard?” she smirked as she sat up straight but continued to straddle the brunette. 

“You better not be thinking of getting me back, unless you want more retaliation” Chloe snickered once the brunette caught her breath and began to smirk

“Oh don’t worry, I’m not thinking of  _ tickling  _ you” she explained eyeing the punk’s neck and nibbling on her lower lip

“You’ll get retaliation for  _ that  _ too y’know” Chloe smirked noticing what her girlfriend’s eyes were focused on

“That’s what I’m hoping for” Max returned as she pulled the punk down to her so she could get her revenge

“We should take this to your room” Chloe whispered into the brunette’s ear “Don’t wanna get walked in on or anything” she grinned

“My mom won’t be home for a few hours though” Max said between quick kisses on the punk’s neck

“Exactly, don’t wanna get walked in on” she repeated “You don’t even gotta stop what you’re doing” Chloe said tilting her neck one way so Max had more space to attack as she dug he hands underneath the brunette’s back so she could be lifted. Complying, Max wrapped her legs and arms around the punk so she could be lifted and could maintain her balance while the punk carried her upstairs. 

“That’s gonna be a doozy” Chloe smirked once Max ceased her attack on the punk’s neck and was now straddling the punk on her bed.

“Damn, how’d we end up here” Max remarked as she leaned down to gently kiss the forming bruise on the punk’s neck

“I love the way you drive me crazy” The punk whispered into the brunette’s ear before softly biting her earlobe

“Now, what was that about retaliation?” Max hummed as the punk trailed kisses from her cheek to her lips

“Right, I’ll get right on that” The punk cooed with a mischievous grin. “But as you already know...” Chloe said snaking her hand under the brunette’s shirt and up her back “I like to escalate when I retaliate” she added unhooking the brunette’s bra as she spun herself so that she was straddling the brunette now. Leaning down she trailed kisses from the Max’s lips to her neck while she snuck her hand under the brunette’s bra, causing her breath to hitch in response

“Fuck…” Max exhaled remembering to breathe as she writhed under the punk as she pressed her teeth into the brunette’s neck

“Is that an open invitation?” Chloe asked noticing both of the brunette’s arms were above her head. She only nodded and continued to nibble her lip in response. Slowly, the punk slid her hands down the brunette’s body and to the bottom of her shirt and continued to slowly pull the shirt over the brunette’s head, her bra following the shirt at the same time. With the brunette now topless the punk returned her lips to the brunette's neck, gently kissing the new sore spot and began trailing kisses down her neck. The brunette roughly grabbed a handful of the punk’s hair as her lips met her breast and she began drawing circles with her tongue. 

Sitting back up to straddle the brunette, the punk moved her hand onto the brunette’s hand to take control of it. Just like she did with Max, Chloe slowly guided Max’s hand under her shirt and up her back to undo her bra as well

“Y’know, just in case  _ you _ want to escalate too” The punk cooed. The brunette could only ‘hmm’ as a response since the punk quickly returned to meet their lips. As the punk slid her tongue between the brunette’s lips and met her tongue on the other end Max traced her hands down the punk’s body to the bottom of her shirt where she began taking it off. The punk broke the kiss to help the smaller girl undress her, then quickly returned to her lips once she was topless too. Falling to the side so she was lying on the bed too the couple continued to gasp for air and reconnect lips. “You plan to escalate anything babe?” she asked between kisses

“Sorry, I’m just…” She replied between kisses before breaking out of the kissing streak. “I’m nervous” she said sheepishly as she caught her breath.

“Don’t be sorry” Chloe hummed as she connected foreheads with Max and looked into her eyes. “I am too, just…” she picked up Max’s hand and slowly guided it to her breast. “Go with the flow, and do whatever you’re comfortable with, you can only make this go better” she assured as she reconnected lips with the smaller girl.

Max became more comfortable and confident each time her girlfriend let out a quiet moan between a kiss, or could feel her writhe occasionally. The writhing became more consistent and become an occasional buck as the brunette copied her girlfriend and trailed kisses from the punk’s lips down her neck, down her chest, and began tracing circles around the punk’s nipple with her tongue. Slowly, the brunette trailed one of her hands down the punk’s chest and down to her inner thigh and began to make it’s way back up at a slower pace.

“Holy shit” Chloe moaned after bucking her hips suddenly causing the brunette’s hand to unexpectedly ride up her inner thigh a few inches, causing the brunette to freeze in place, even through her shorts the sensation was heavenly to the blue haired girl. “You don’t need to stop” she whispered as she slowly started to grind her hips when she noticed Max was frozen in place. Eventually, Max began matching Chloe’s pace “Oh my god. Don’t stop” she pleaded as Max slid her hand between her shorts and underwear while Chloe dug her nails into the brunette’s back. But suddenly she did the opposite of the punk’s plea

“I think that’s enough escalation for  _ my _ revenge. For now.” Max purred with a mischievous grin.

“Oooooh, you are fucking evil” The punk exhaled shakily as she held the smaller girl by the waist and climbed onto her so she was straddling her again. Leaning down the punk began trailing kisses down the smaller girl’s body, starting from her chest and stopping at her hip. To make sure she was comfortable with it the punk looked up at the brunette and saw that she was still grinning, taking that as a signal to continue she slipped her fingers into the brunette’s shorts and tugged lightly, the brunette lifted her butt off the bed in response to allow the punk to pull the shorts off with ease. Continuing where she left off the punk trailed kisses down the brunette’s hip and to her thigh, then her inner thigh, increasing the time between each kiss as she got closer to her goal

“Oooooh holy fuck Chloe” she moaned when the punk slid her hand into Max’s underwear as she pressed her teeth into the girl’s inner thigh, causing her to dig her nails into the punk’s back in pleasure. Hoping the punk would notice Max lifted her butt off the bed again, and to her pleasure she did notice and the punk began to take off the brunette’s underwear

“Getting hasty now are we?” Chloe asked with a smirk as she continued to slowly pull on the brunette’s underwear

“You’re driving me freaking crazy” she exhaled with a quivering voice

“Let me help you with that then” Chloe continued to smirk once the brunette’s panties were fully off and she returned her hand between the brunette’s legs. Keeping an eye on the brunette’s reaction Chloe slid a finger inside of Max. She only slammed her head against her pillow as a reaction, taking that as a positive reaction she continued to slowly slide her finger in and out of Max

“Holy shit Chloe, pleeeease…” she moaned as the rhythm of Chloe’s finger increased. The brunette then yanked the pillow from under her head and pushed it against her face and moaned into it when Chloe slid in another finger. Chloe could hear a high pitch squeal emanating from the brunette when she went further down the bed so she could slide her tongue between Max’s legs. Lifting the pillow from her face Max took deep breaths of air as she saw her girlfriend looking up from where she was and their eyes met, both of the girls eye filled lust for each other. With another few reinsertions from the punk the brunette rocked her head back to the bed. “Oh my god, Chloe I’m gonna…” she squeaked out as she grabbed a handful of the punk’s hair with one hand and clawed into the bedsheets with her other as her hips bucked and her body seized, the punk rhythm quickend in response. After trying to hold in her moans Max yanked the pillow back across her face and screamed into it as her lower body trembled prompting Chloe to slowly stop. Once she did she began trailing kisses from the brunette’s hip up her body, pulling the pillow off of her girlfriend so she could continue trailing kisses up to the brunette.

“You are fucking beautiful” Chloe breathed as she fell to the side of the brunette the brunette only continued to catch her breath.

“Holy shit” Both girls said breathlessly after a few seconds of lying together

“Is that an afterglow?” Chloe asked after she turned to face Max. “I thought you only see them the morning after” she remarked, still breathing heavier than normal.

“Maybe” Max replied, also still breathing heavier than normal. “Let’s see if you’ll have one” Max whispered to the punk’s ear, causing her to bite her lip in response

“Let’s” she smirked as the brunette straddled the punk

* * *

“Am I dead?” Chloe wondered aloud when she stirred awake

“Nah I’m pretty sure I’m the one that’s in heaven right now” The smaller girl being held in the punk’s arms replied still with grogginess in her voice, causing the punk to exhale a laugh through her nose

“You know how your expectations or imaginations normally go way better than what happens in reality?” Chloe asked once she became more awake

“Mmhmm” The brunette hummed as she picked up the punk’s hand brought it to her lips to kiss

“Yeah well, last night, my imagination paled in comparison to what happened in reality” she closed her eyes to revel in her girlfriend’s warmth. “It’s still happening right now too” she added “Actually, everything that has anything to do with you has that effect” she went on.

“Chloe, it’s way too early for you to be making me cry already” The brunette replied with a sniffle “But I know  _ exactly _ what you mean” she agreed

“Sorry, you know how I am. Sappy in morning” The punk grinned as the brunette spun around in her arms to look at her

“Yep, you still have that  _ beautiful _ afterglow”

“So do you” Chloe hummed booping Max’s nose

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept so good in my life” Max thought aloud while stretching after a comfortable silence

“You’re telling me. Plus waking up and cuddling you without any of those pesky clothes on? Can that be the new norm?” Chloe grinned as she stretched as well but continued to hold the smaller girl.

“You have to ask?” Max smirked

“God, I never knew someone could be so sexy  _ and _ cute at the same time” Chloe thought aloud with awe

“Clearly, you never met my girlfriend” Max returned as she reached for her camera at on her end table

“Wow, okay, just make sure you parents don’t find these” Chloe smirked when she noticed the brunette holding her polaroid camera.

“Oh shut up, we’re keeping it PG” The brunette replied as she extended her arm and turned the camera around so she could take a selfie with the punk. “For now” she added once the punk joined her and the flash went off

“So, what’s the plan today  _ lover _ ” Chloe asked once Max placed the polaroid and camera on the end table.

“Well,  _ lover _ ” Max returned before planting a quick kiss on the punk’s nose. “Seeing as we’ll be fighting the need to get out of bed more so than usual, I think today’s a good day for me to try and teach you to the guitar” she suggested returning to her cuddling position.

“Sounds like a plan” Chloe smiled as she returned her arms around Max

* * *

“You guys are leaving now? But you’re going to miss the flannel convention!” The brunette’s father remarked sarcastically noticing the three of them all wearing flannel shirts, despite the weather

“They host the flannel convention during the Summer here? That’s not the brightest idea” Chloe played along

“I think I’ll head back in to change real quick” Max stated continuing the sarcastic tone of the conversation

“Don’t be such a baby” Chloe teased as the man chuckled “Anyway, it looks like we’ll be missing the flannel convention Ryan. So, sorry about that. But thanks for letting me leech off ya for a few weeks, it’s Max’s turn now though"

“Oh don’t be ridiculous you’re like family Chloe, it was nice seeing you again” Ryan assured happily “Besides, I think Max likes it better in Arcadia more than Seattle”

“Oh, well in that case, I guess you won’t mind me stealing her for Christmas” Chloe joked throwing an arm around Max’s shoulder and pulling her close.

“Watch where you step missy” Ryan said in a serious tone and crossing his arms but quickly exhaled held in laughter. “I don’t have any objections, as long as she forfeits any presents from me” he chuckled

“Dad!” Max gasped “Don’t make me choose!”

“Max!” Chloe gasped as she clutched her non existent pearls

“Uh-oh, better go” Ryan grinned as he began to take a few steps back toward the house

“Bye dad” Max said after the three shared a laugh

"See ya Ryan”

“Bye you two” The man said as he turned around to go back into the house

 

…

 

“For the record, I’d choose you over presents any day” Max said once the two have been driving for a while

“I know babe, you always had the stronger will between the both of us” Chloe said with a smirk

“Hey…” Max pouted.

* * *

“How awake are you right now sleeping beauty?” Chloe asked, Max only mumbled in response and snuggled closer to the punk. “I’ll assume that’s awake enough for food” Chloe replied as she got up from the bed

“My warmth! Come back” Max whined as she began to wake up some more.

“I’ll be back, and with food” She offered ending the statement at a higher pitch to pose a question

“Fine, just hurry” Max pouted “But walk away slowly!” She added as she watched her girlfriend leave the room

 

…

 

“You enjoy the show?” Chloe smirked as she returned to the room with two plates of food

“Mmmhmm. Even more so now that it’s back on” Max returned with a smirk of her own

“I had mom make us some breakfast before she left” Chloe said before placing the two plates on her computer desk. “And well, we don’t have any of those fancy bed tables so we’ll have to make do with breakfast in the bedroom instead of in bed” she added

“I thought we said we’d treat our 6 months like any other day?” Max questioned as she scooted herself to the edge of the bed to get close to the punk’s desk

“Yeah well, today, unrelated to it being an anniversary day, I felt like having breakfast in bed. Sort of.” Chloe replied offering a shrug and a smile

“Hmm…” Max pondered “I’ll allow it”

“Oh thank you Maximus the Kind” Chloe praised bringing her hands together to a prayer

“I also broke the rules too, I totally got you something” Max smiled

“Oh yeah, obviously. I did too" Chloe stated frankly

“I love you”

“Hey, lovey dovey after breakfast” Chloe scolded as she turned on her laptop “But I love you too cutie” she added 

 

…

 

Once the two had finished breakfast they brought the laptop with them and returned to bed to finish whatever movie they were watching while they ate.

“Hey, so you wanna exchange gifts now?” Chloe suggested as credits began to roll

“Yeah. But can you go first? I don’t think mine is that good” Max said sheepishly?

“Are you kidding me Max?” Chloe said as she sat up to sit cross legged and hold Max’s hands while she spoke.  “I need to have a serious talk with the part of you that doesn’t know that you’re THE greatest person ever. You couldn’t give me a bad gift even if you tried”

“Well maybe bad isn’t the right word, just… lackluster, or lame I guess” Max returned as she mirrored her girlfriend

“Don’t be ridiculous” Chloe smiled “Come on, I’m making you go first for that”

“Aww man…” Max said as she got up to grab something out of her bag. 

“Here it is” she cringed as she revealed a clear CD case in her hand, with a blank CD held in it.

“Oh my god, you’re shitting me. You made me a mixtape?” Chloe laughed

“Is it… lackluster?”

“No, but now mine is, cause I did the exact same thing” Chloe replied and she went over to ‘her side’ of the bed and pulled a similar CD case from under her mattress 

 

…

 

8/14/11  
10:51 AM Group SMS

Rachel: You two are just made for each other.   
And equally gigantic dorks  
What’d you guys put on it?

Chloe: Just songs that made me think of Max

Rachel: Sooooo cute

Chloe: Max says she did the same

Rachel: Wow, you put songs that reminded you of yourself Max? Weird, but I guess it gets the point across

Chloe: LOL Max says you’re a smart ass

Rachel: :P

 

…

 

“Now plug that shit in and blast it. I wanna see how loud my stereo can go” Chloe said as she jumped off the bed and bounced around her room in excitement.

“I’m sure you’ve already tested that, many times, your poor neighbors” Max smiled as she inserted Chloe’s CD she made for her

“Yeah boohoo they GET to hear my awesome music. Come on Max Dance! And none of that waving your hands in circles bullshit” She exclaimed as music filled the room

“Really? You’re gonna take a picture NOW? I’m not posing” the punk added as she continued to dance when she noticed the brunette was reaching for her camera 

 

…

 

“Ooooh, who’s this?” Max asked as she sat up straight at the edge of the bed

“Wow, you hear an acoustic guitar and suddenly you’re all interested in the artist” Chloe remarked sarcastically. “They’re Man Overboard you already heard  some of their other songs. I actually put the slower songs towards the end of the CD sooo…” Chloe said as she got up in front of Max “May I have this dance?” she smiled offering the brunette her hand.

“Real smooth” Max smiled back, accepting the punk’s hand

“Sorry if I’m a little sweaty, they were playing The Rock Show earlier and I HAD to thrash” Chloe said as her hands magnetized to either side of the brunette’s waist.

“Oh, I know, I tried to keep up. I have much to learn in the thrashing department” Max returned as her arms rested on either side of the punk’s neck and the two began to sway back and forth to the music. 

“It might be slower but it still is pretty fast paced for a swaying song” Max laughed as she continued to try and sway to the music

“I know” Chloe laughed back “It gets slower, don’t worry” She said before mouthing lyrics to the song playing

“Hey, I wanna hear”

“Live everyday without any regret of falling back into you. We hold heads high while bullets fly” The punk sang along quietly as the two continued to sway.

“Wow, is that what it’s like? To be sung to?” The brunette asked inching closer to the punk

“Yeah, except that was just two lines, I got an entire song” Chloe cooed as she inched closer to the brunette 

“Can’t wait till I get a song” Max cooed back

“We’ll see” Chloe grinned

“Hey, do you have a tripod?” Max asked with a half cocked smile

“Oh my gosh” Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile  “Yeah, in the closet, but I’m not letting go” she added

 

…

 

“I like yours better” Chloe stated as Max’s CD for her ended and began playing from the beginning

“Hmm, that’s funny, cause I like  _ yours _ better.” Max replied turning to lay on her side to look at her girlfriend lying next to her.

“Good thing we’re trading then, how convenient” Chloe smiled as she mirrored the smaller girl

“That IS convenient” Max smiled back eyeing her girlfriend’s lips. “You’re amazing”

“You saying that to my lips or to me?” Chloe laughed.

“Hmm, Both” Max giggled with a shrug after pondering the question for a few seconds.

“Nice save” Chloe said before kissing Max

“Not a save, just the truth” The brunette said between kisses.

“Hey, you’re making copies of all the photos you took right? I call dibs on the one of us dancing as my new profile picture” The punk asked breaking the kiss. “That way we won’t be the ‘tacky’ couple with matching profile pictures anymore” she added with sarcasm

“Course I am” Max smiled after exhaling a laugh. “I never really cared you had the same picture as me though. I just like giving you shit” she added with a grin “Plus that picture of us in the diner is hella cute”

“Oh I’m aware” Chloe smirked

“Of which statement?” Max returned

“I hate love you, smartass”

“Me too”

* * *

“I don’t want you to go” Chloe said once the two stopped at the steps to the train station

“I know, I don’t to either” Max replied as the two held each other close and connected foreheads

“Please don’t make me the responsible one” Chloe mumbled as her eyes welled with tears after a short silence

“Yeah… I know better” Max sighed, her eyes becoming teary as well. “I hate saying goodbye” she added after another short silence as she brought her head down to look at the ground.

“Hey…” Chloe said softly as she brought the brunette’s chin up with her finger “We’re not saying goodbye. We’re saying, see ya later”

“See ya later…” Max said as she looked at her girlfriend. “Chloegator” she added with a small smile

“In a while Maxodile” Chloe returned with a smile, before the two broke into laughter.

“Oh god, I’m glad no one heard that” Chloe said once the two had stopped laughing

“You make leaving so hard” Max smiled bittersweetly

“YOU make leaving so hard” Chloe returned

After exchanging actual see ya laters the two shared one last kiss before they let go of each other and Max took a few steps back before turning around to go up the stairs to the train station. She turned around when she reached the top and saw that Chloe still hadn’t moved. She only waved solemnly and entered the train station when Chloe returned the wave.

* * *

9/5/11  
9:24 PM

Chloe: Hey you

Max: Hey :)   
You home already?

Chloe: Yeah, it’s significantly more shitty without you here

Max: Yeah… I’ll find out what that’s like when I get home :(

9:30 PM

Chloe: Hey, I just got an idea

Max: What’d that brain of yours think up?

Chloe: Something extremely mushy even for my standards

Max: Can't wait :)  
What is it?

Chloe: Well, I’m going to call you. But you have to let it go to voicemail

Max: Damn, gonna be hard for me to ignore your call or even worse, decline it

Chloe: It’ll be worth it :)

Max: O:

Chloe Yeah, yeah, don’t get used to it

 

When Chloe’s call came through Max decided to let it ring to voicemail instead of declining it.

 

Chloe: Alright, listen to it

Max: Not gonna lie, it really was difficult to not answer the call

Chloe: You’re such a dork

 

Closing her messaging app Max opens Chloe’s voice mail and listens to it.

“Hey Max… I love you” And the voicemail ended. Covering her mouth with one hand in surprise and to suppress any noise that could come from it as her eyes welled with tears again she quickly switched back to her messaging app to reply to her girlfriend.

 

Max: OMG CHLOE, MY HEART

Chloe: Told you it’d be worth it

Max: Hella worth it   
I love you so much

Chloe: Love you too Maxodile

* * *

9/6/11  
9:46 PM

Chloe: Now that I can safely plot with my wing man.    
I got something

Rachel: Lay it on me pilot

Chloe: Pilot?

Rachel: Yeah, if I’m the wing man than that makes you a pilot right?

Chloe: LOL Oh, alright.  
Okay. So, you think Max’s school is the type of school to have a junior prom?

Rachel: Oh a Seattle public school? Without a doubt  
Aww, you wanna do a surprise prom date/promposal?

Chloe: Yeah

Rachel: Alright lemme think   
I remember Michelle saying she was moving to Seattle before school ended   
Maybe we’ll get lucky and she have ended up in Max's school  as she can be our inside girl

Chloe: Nice   
Who the hell is Michelle

Rachel: LOL You’re terrible.   
She was in our science class last school year. I’ll ask her on Facebook and see if she can give us the deets

Chloe: Oooooh, LOL whoops  
But ya, do that

* * *

9/16/11  
2:34 PM

Max: Heya beautiful  
Watcha doin today

Chloe: Virtually spendin' it with you   
Having car problems tho

Max: Oh no :(

Chloe: David’s trying to jump start it now so I’ll be home soon

Max: Alright :)   
Hopefully it’s nothing serious

Chloe: Probably the battery we stole, surprised it only shit the bed now

Max: The battery YOU stole, I was in Seattle while you did that    
I had nothing to do with it   
Chloe: Sure you did, partners in crime, now and forever. Right?

Max: *Eyeroll* The battery WE stole

Chloe: Better

2:38 PM

THE TRUCK LIVES!

OMW now babe

* * *

“Come in!” Chloe yelled from her bed in reply to her door being knocked on

“Surprise!” Max exclaimed as her girlfriend looked at her in surprise from her bed

“Holy shit, Max!” Chloe gasped as she jumped from her bed and charged the brunette to take her in her arms. “I thought you had another day before Winter break started” she said once she was done spinning the brunette and embraced her

“That’s just what I told you so I could surprise you” the brunette smiled as she happily accepted the embrace

Hearing a familiar click followed by a flash she broke the hug momentarily and saw her mother holding Max’s camera. “Scheming against me with my own mother” Chloe  grinned

“I’m willing to look past your language, but only because I love seeing you this happy” Joyce smiled as she pocketed the photo and placed the camera on a nearby dresser before leaving the room. “Merry early Christmas Chloe”

“Damn so I guess you really did choose me over Christmas gifts” Chloe said as she fell onto her bed

“Nah, we’ll just exchange gifts when I get back” Max replied as she fell beside her girlfriend on her bed

“Oh, would've been more romantic if you just said yeah” Chloe grinned as she sneaked one arm around the brunette

“Well in that case, both my parents said to either choose between visiting you over Christmas and forfeiting all gifts, ever, or to stay home and continue to get gifts. It was very dramatic but obviously I chose you” she remarked sarcastically

“Aww babe… you didn’t need to do that, I could’ve stayed over for Christmas my mom wouldn’t mind” Chloe returned

“Crap, would’ve been nice to have known that before I forfeited all gifts ever. I’m pretty sure that includes birthdays too. “Max continued

 

…

 

“So how are your grades lookin’ cutie?” Chloe asked once the two transitioned to normal conversation

“Ended the semester with a 3.3 GPA” Max replied

“Proud of you” Chloe smiled as she booped the brunette’s nose

“All thanks to you” Max returned as she eskimo kissed Chloe

“You give me too much credit” Chloe replied

“You don’t give yourself enough credit, you’re a great teacher” Max corrected

“I have a good motivator to make sure you get that scholarship” Chloe cooed before pressing her teeth into the crook of the brunette’s neck

“So do I” The brunette whispered into the punks ear

* * *

“So you’ve gotta head back on new years day?” Chloe asked as she followed her girlfriend down the stairs, who replied with a soft ‘hmm’ as she continued into the kitchen.

“Is it weird that even though I don’t live here I know where everything is?” Max asked as she grabbed a cereal box from a kitchen cabinet

“Nah, you spend a lot of time here. And you pretty much lived here while we were growing up, it’d be weird if you didn’t know where everything was” Chloe replied as Max poured two bowls of cereal 

“So watcha’ wanna do till you gotta leave?” Chloe asked as the two sat on the couch and ate their breakfast while watching TV

“I dunno” Max shrugged “Winter time couple shit?”

“Winter time couple shit?” Chloe laughed “So, like… cuddles and shit, but with blankets?”

“Pretty much” Max grinned with a mouthful of cereal.

“Damn, I was hoping for winter break at your place, mom and David are spending new years eve at the house with friends. And most of David’s friends are cops so it’ll be pretty lame” Chloe said as she finished her bowl

“Wouldn’t be much better, my parents are doing the same” Max replied “Maybe the Amber’s will have a cool new years party

“Doubt it, maybe Rachel will have a plan” Chloe said as she pulled out her phone

 

12/23/11  
9:14 AM Group SMS

Chloe: Hey Rach, Max pulled a switchero and she’s visiting us for winter break   
Got any plans for new years?

Rachel: Yeah but you won’t like it

Chloe: Is it vortex club related?

Rachel: Yeah…

Chloe: Damm

Rachel: But the three of us can do something before new years if you guys want

Chloe: Obvs :)

Rachel: wat

Chloe: I sent Chloe to do dishes, that was me. No need to sound the alarms

Rachel: LOL Oh good, almost had a heart attack

* * *

“That was hella cool of Joyce and David to get me stuff for Christmas” Max said as she entered the punk’s room behind her

“Mom’s gift is just cause she’s a cool mom, I told David to get you some film” Chloe revealed as she shut the door behind her girlfriend

“Aww, thanks babe” Max smiled

“Yeah, well it kind of coincides with my secret gift I got you” Chloe smiled back

“Ooooh, what a coincidence, I got a secret gift for you too” The brunette said with an excited smile

“Well, you go first. Mine is kind of… mushy. If you can believe it” The punk said with a slight hint of nervousness.

“I bet it’s hella sweet” The brunette beamed as she embraced the punk before running over to her bag “Mine’s kinda  mushy too” she added pulling something out of her bag. 

“It’s a calendar with each month's picture being a different picture of us together” Max explained as she handed Chloe her gift. “It’s up to you if you wanna look through them all now or reveal them as the month comes” she added as Chloe was examining January's picture which was the one of them hugging in her room that was taken by her mother a few days ago

“Oh Max…” Chloe said with a uncontrollable grin “I love it” she stated as she placed the now closed calendar on her bed and wrapped the brunette in a hug.

“Okay, now yours” Chloe said once she broke the hug and walked over to her shelves and grabbed something from it. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of giving this to you sooner but…” she revealed her dad’s old polaroid camera “Better late than never right?”

“Chloe…” Max smiled sweetly as she was handed William’s camera “I can’t take this” she added trying to hand it back to Chloe

“Of course you can. He would be pissed if I never used it. And I’ll know it’ll be used awesomely by you” Chloe replied as she handed the camera back to her girlfriend

“I’ll make sure I will” Max said as she put the camera in her bag

“I know you will Max”

* * *

 

**A/N: Well we’re finally making it out of 2011. Not to say I’m upset with how long it’s taking to get to 2013, I’m really glad I decided not to do the big time jump and have these chapters in between instead, so thanks for suggesting that I not go with the time jump. Anyway, I’d love to hear what you guys think of the chapter in comments/reviews. I commissioned Mai Queti to do a piece from the last chapter and it’s great, so if you have time check it out. (It’s the cover image for the fan fic if you’re on FFN, for AO3 I put it under it’s respective scene. I also reworded one of the photo booth scenes a bit, there’s more info in the A/N of the last chapter)**

**I also changed the summary a bit again so let me know if I ruined it or something**

**Also changed rating to Mature just to be safe.**

**Songs Used/Referenced:**

**Blink 182: “The Rock Show” Chloe referenced it in the scene they were dancing in**

**Man Overboard: “Dear You” This was the song playing while they were swaying, and Chloe sang along with for a line or two.**

**As always thanks for reading and please feel free to share and leave any comments/reviews.**


	13. Limerence 4

2/15/12  
6:28 PM

Max: How you feelin babe

Chloe: Better, I think it’s gone now

You know, the doctor’s note says I’m excused till Friday   
And well, it’s our anniversary week too so…

Max: Chloe… I still have school though

Chloe: You don’t gotta ditch school or anything I’ll just stay home while you’re at school

Max: I know, it’ll just be hard to not stay home  
Especially if I have to leave the comfort of your arms for school

Chloe: Damn you may have to fight your way loose

Max: Yeah from my own desires AND yours

Chloe: Well at least I’ll be able to pick you up  
Get you home faster than normal and back into my arms

Max: Hmm… I think you convinced me

Chloe: Good, cause I left an hour ago

Max: Oh my gosh

Chloe: What? I upgraded our 3 day weekend to a 5 day weekend plus the rest of tonight since I’ll be there before wittle Max’s bedtime!

Max: A bed time mainly enforced by you!

Chloe: Hey, someone’s gotta make sure you get that scholarship   
Back to driving, cya in a few hours beautiful

Max: Can’t wait :)

* * *

“Happy late Valentine’s and anniversary Max!” Chloe exclaimed as Max came running from her front door and met the punk on the pathway to her house.

“It’s not late if we agreed to celebrate the next time we saw each other.” Max replied once Chloe returned the smaller girl to the ground after spinning her in hug.“Plus it’s only a day late.”

“Only cause you wouldn’t let me come earlier.” Chloe replied making sure to keep her girlfriend close.

“Well, someone’s gotta make sure you KEEP your scholarship. Plus you were sick, I don't wanna get Chloe cooties” Max teased as she began walking with Chloe to her house.

"Ouch"

…

 

“Wowser. One year…” Max said dreamily as she was laying next to Chloe on a blanket out on her roof.

“I know,” Chloe agreed “doesn’t feel like it’s been a year.”

“We’re kind of encroaching on my letter to you.” Max smiled.

“Well that’s as good of a segway than we’ll ever get.” Chloe suggested.

“Could we read them on Friday? I know if I hear yours it’ll be all I think about, and that’ll make it hard to accomplish anything at school…” Max replied

“Wow, first you make it so I can only give you a love letter for our combined Valentines and anniversary celebration. And now you’re making me wait till Friday? Chloe said playfully. “Could we at least exchange like the title from each of ours.” she added after they both shared a laugh

“Okay, that’s fair, but I go first. Knowing you and knowing me your title is probably enough to make me cry.” The brunette suggested as she spun on the blanket so she was facing the punk.

“You know us well.” Chloe smiled as she mirrored Max.

After a moment of getting lost in each other eyes, the brunette shifted on the blanket and took a deep breath. “I love you is an understatement.” Max beamed, her smile being able to be heard in her voice.

“Wow. You sure you didn’t have us switched around when you said my title would be enough to make you cry?” Chloe laughed as she wiped away tears that welled up in her eyes.

“Maybe I meant both of us” Max returned as she wiped away tears of her own.

After collecting herself Chloe copied the brunette and took a deep breath . “You’re my angel.” Chloe beamed back, her smile also being able to be heard in her voice.

* * *

“You’re my angel Max.” Chloe began. “Off to a great start” she chuckled off to the side with a shaky voice before blowing air through her nose and wiping away tears. She began again after taking a deep breath as Max wiped away tears as well. “You’re my angel Max.” she repeated “You saved me. You gave me happiness when I thought I would never experience it again” She continued, splitting her eye contact between Max and the computer paper she held in her hands. “Even before I was your girlfriend you made me feel like the luckiest and happiest person in the world.” She paused to wipe away her tears again “And, when…” she started looking back and forth between the paper in her hands and Max more quickly and exhaled a laugh before continuing. “I don’t know why I’m lying to you” Chloe smiled sweetly as she turned the paper in her hands around, revealing a mostly blank piece of computer paper. Only with the words “Chloe’s” written inside of a drawn heart.

“Oh my god” Max sobbed as she covered her mouth trying her best to stay quiet

“Yeah, I know, maximum mush” Chloe smiled as she took a few steps forward so she could hold Max’s hands before continuing where she left off “And when February of last year did come I proved myself wrong. Because the Chloe Price that was best friends with Max Caulfield is nowhere near the level of luckiness or happiness of the Chloe Price that is girlfriends AND best friends with Max Caulfield. Our whole life together you’ve given me memories I’ll cherish and love for the rest of my life, and ever since that day a year and a few days ago they’ve only become more abundant and special, so if that’s what just a year of being yours has to offer then I look forward to all the years ahead of us.”

After a few moments of silence between the two and a look of amazement from the brunette she took a shaky breath. “Chloe I... “ She paused to try and collect herself “I don’t know what to say. I never thought I could be crying this much but be so happy at the same time. I’m speechless” She was able to say without her voice breaking. “My eyes are literal waterfalls right now” She added as she pulled one of her hands from Chloe’s and wiped away fallen tears off one of her cheeks. “That was so beautiful Chloe” The brunette added as the taller girl wiped away the brunette’s tears on her other cheek. “ _ You’re _ beautiful” Max added as she wiped away tears on Chloe’s cheek

“I love you” Chloe smiled as she placed her hand on top of her girlfriend’s hand that was on her cheek

“I love you too” Max smiled back as Chloe took her hand and brought it to her lips. “I’m gonna need a minute to recover before I read mines” She added after a comfortable silence between the two.

“Take all the time you need Max” Chloe assured with a sweet smile as she connected foreheads with the brunette.

 

…

 

“This is called ‘I love you is an understatement’” Max began as she read from piece of computer paper in her hand. “And don’t worry I won’t be exploding your heart, I’ll actually be reading from this” she added flipping the paper around to show her girlfriend that there were indeed words on the paper that she was reading from. With a smile and a small laugh from her girlfriend Max continued. “We’ve been dating for a little over a year now, but time seems to be going slow. Not to say that it’s boring with you, it’s probably because I make sure that I cherish every moment we’re together.” Max explained, also splitting her eye contact between her paper and her girlfriend. “Even if we had a 'head start' with falling in love, that doesn’t make the ‘little things’ mean anything less. Like: I love just talking to you, and I love it when we hold hands when we’re walking around or something. And ever since I first surprised visited you back in 2009 my heart does flips whenever I see you for the first in awhile, I just know now that it means that I’m in love with you and I’m happy that we’re together again. I love the way you look down, smile, then roll your eyes whenever I compliment you” Max added making sure to be looking at her girlfriend for the last sentence. “Yeah, just like that” she beamed as her girlfriend did exactly what she described. “Or maybe time seems to be going slow because I count the seconds until I get to see you again. But even with all the counting I’ve been doing, the past year with you has been the best year of my life and I can’t wait to see how the rest of ours years as girlfriends turn out. But you’re not just my girlfriend, you’re the love of my life, and most of all you're my best friend which is why I love you is an understatement.” she ended.

“Wow, I know what you mean now. Fucking, speechless. We should’ve bought tissues” Chloe laughed through sniffling

“I know, I’ll remember for next time” Max returned also through snifiling and wiping away tears.

“Oh god, I don’t know if I can handle a next time” Chloe joked using her sleeve to wipe away her tears. “Come here” she said throwing her hands out to embrace the brunette. “You’re amazing” she added once the two began embracing each other.

“I love you” Max replied as she pressed her face against the taller girl’s shoulder.

“I love you too” Chloe said resting her chin on top of the brunette’s head

* * *

4/23/12  
9:39 PM

Chloe: Hey, since you’re my girlfriend now it’s probably important I ask if you’re fine with me tatting up my arm

Max: Baby, you don’t need my permission to do anything  
But of course I’m fine with you getting tatted up. Is it still that one with the vines and flowers?

Chloe: Thanks babe. And yeah that’s the one

Max: It’ll look great :)  
You guys are planning to do it around Rachel’s birthday?

Chloe: Yeah, fuckers can’t turn us away this time

Max: And I’ll be there to comfort you while you get it done :)

Chloe: Psh… I don’t need comforting

Max: :(

Chloe: You didn’t let me finish   
...But I’ll take it anyway as long as it’s you comforting me

Max: Nice save

* * *

“Check it out guys” Rachel said to the couple as she limped toward the two

“Bad freakin’ ass Rach’” Chloe said as Rachel lifted her leg to show off her just finished dragon tattoo

“It’s beautiful” Max smiled as she examined it

“Thanks guys, I hella love it” Rachel beamed as she pulled a chair to sit next to Max

“Yours is looking great too, how close are you to being done?” Rachel asked as she leaned forward to examine Chloe’s nearly completed sleeve

“Just finishing it up” The female tattoo artist replied as she continued to work on the punk’s arm

“Apapapapap!” Chloe blurted as she stopped the brunette from looking. “No peeking till it’s finished”

“Boo” Max pouted as she continued to hold Chloe’s left hand

“Trust me though, it looks hella amazing, it’ll be worth the wait” Rachel assured

“We’ll get you inked up soon enough babe, then we can switch roles” Chloe said as she squeezed the brunette’s hand tightly as the tattoo gun began hitting her skin again

“I don’t know…” Max said without confidence. “Seems pretty painful, especially with all the times you’ve been squeezing my hand hard” she added

“It’s not so bad, plus who knows, maybe you’ll end up having the most tattoos out of the three of us” Rachel replied “Can you imagine? Max with two sleeves, a huge back tattoo, Oh! AND knuckle tattoos?” Rachel added with increasing excitement.

“Hot” Chloe said flatly

“Oh god, that’s a definite no” Max replied shaking her head

“Hmm… what would Max’s knuckle tattoo say…” Chloe wondered out loud

“Oh gosh, babe, don’t even” Max said beginning to blush

After a moment to think Rachel revealed a smirk and began telling the other girls her idea. “One should say ‘cute’ and the other should say ‘heat’” Rachel said beginning to laugh “To signify that you’re cute on the streets but under the sheets you bring the heat” she said in whisper before breaking into laughter with the punk

“Yes! Oh my god that’s fucking funny” Chloe said between laughing as the tattoo artist stopped the gun and waited for her to settle down

“Oh my god! That is not funny!” Max yelled. “Really Anna? You too?” She continued as the tattoo artist began to chuckle

“I mean, I could do that for you if you like” She replied

“You guys are the worst” Max mumbled “I hope they used old infected needles for you guys”

“But then you would just get whatever Chloe got the next time you wanna bring the heat” Rachel snickered

“True” Chloe added with laughter

“Oh my god! I hate all of you” Max shrieked as she began to stand up

“Aww, wait baby don’t go” Chloe said as she tried to keep Max in her seat  “Pleeeeeease, I need you” she said in a small voice

“I liked it better when we picked on Chloe” Max pouted as she sat back down

“You guys are cute” Anna smiled as she started up the gun to continue the punk’s sleeve

“For now they are, once you get to know them, they get insufferable” Rachel corrected as Max stuck her tongue out at the blonde

“I bet, they’ve been holding hands since I started this sleeve” Anna added

 

…

 

“Alright, it’s finished. Why don’t you check it out in that mirror there and tell me if you’re happy with it, then you can show it to your girlfriend” Anna said as she turned off the gun.

“I already love it” Chloe said examining her arm as she got up. “Be right back babe, and still no peeking” she added as she let go of the brunette’s hand.

After a few moments of looking at her sleeve directly and through the mirror she returned to the girls. “It’s fucking perfect Anna, I love it, thanks so much” Chloe beamed as she returned. “Alright babe, you can look now”

“Wow, beautiful” Max said breathlessly

“Thanks babe, but what do you think of the tattoo” Chloe said gesturing to her arm.

“Damn, you stole my joke” Max smiled. “The tattoo is nice too I guess” she added sarcastically.

“See what I mean? Insufferable” Rachel said turning to Anna and rolling her eyes, who snickered in reply and continued to clean up her station

“Seriously though, it is beautiful Chloe, Anna did an amazing job” she said after laughing.

“Yeah she did” Rachel agreed

“Thanks guys. I’ll meet you at the register in a sec, then I can give you the whole spiel about after care and stuff” Anna said as she removed her gloves

 

…

 

“Guess who gets to drive us home” Chloe asked as she tossed the keys toward the brunette, who caught it clumsily

“Me?” Max returned nervously

“Yup, my arm is hella sore, and Rachel’s leg is probably the same, that leaves you” Chloe explained with a smile

Once the three made it to Chloe’s truck Max entered the driver seat, Rachel sat in the passenger seat with Chloe being in the middle. Before starting the truck Max reached over Chloe and lightly slapped Rachel’s tattoo on her leg

“Ow shit! Why!?” The blonde yelped

“That’s for embarrassing me with the knuckle tattoo stuff” Max explained

“Alright, that’s fair” Rachel said after laughing. “God damn, this thing is sensitive”

“Just so you know, I didn’t tell Rachel anything, your reaction only confirmed her suspicious” Chloe grinned

“Yeah it did” Rachel agreed with a chuckle

“Ow! Okay okay sorry” Chloe yelled between laughing after Max lightly slapped her tattoo “It is true though, you do bring the heat” Chloe smirked once Max began driving. “No no no no! Alright I’ll stop” she panicked as she tried to stop laughing when she thought the brunette was going to touch her tattoo again “Damn, they weren’t kidding when they said it’ll be really sensitive”

* * *

10/12/12  
9:55 PM

Chloe: Fuck, Rachel is starting to worry me Max

Max: Why? What’s up?

Chloe: I was resupplying with Rachel and Frank let slip that she was buying something else other than weed   
And I think it’s been going on for a while because he was nonchalant about asking her if she needed it

Max: Holy shit, that is not good

Chloe: Yeah, and when I gave her a worried look in the car she just told me not to worry about it and to drop her off at the school where a party was happening  
Crap, I shouldn’t have dropped her off there

Max: Maybe, but she might’ve just gotten mad if you didn’t and walked there herself  
We should talk to her about it though

Chloe: Alright

* * *

12/30/12  
11:09 AM Group SMS

Chloe: Rachel, your parents just called me and pretty much accused me of making you stay away from home for days at a time. Is everything okay?

11:16 AM

Chloe: Rachel

11:21 AM

Rachel: Shit, sorry about that, I’ll talk to them.

Max: Is everything okay?

Rachel: Yeah, no intervention needed today!

Max: Rachel…

Rachel: Sorry, I know you guys are just looking out for me, but it really is fine. We’ve been sticking to weed and beer

Max: That’s reassuring

Rachel: Fine, I’ll swear off fun too if it’ll make you guys happy

11:30 AM

Rachel: I’m sorry, that was shitty of me, I don’t mean it. I’m just hungover and a bit cranky  
And hella cranky*

Chloe: It's okay, Just promise you’ll stay safe

Max: And maybe tone down the partying

Rachel: Promise

* * *

2/14/13  
12:00 AM

Chloe: Fucking two years baby and I still love you like crazy

Max: But I love you more ;)

Chloe: We ain't doing this

Max: :) Still doing the three day weekend visit?

Chloe: You know it, I'll be counting the seconds till then

Max: I've already been counting

Chloe: Yeah, well you're an over achiever, I'm lazy and count the days (It's been 28 since your last visit)

Max: You probably cheated and just looked at the calandar

Chloe: Kinda hard not to when you label every three day weekend followed by the days till the next one. Ya little mush ball

Max: But I'm your little mush ball :)

Chloe: I know 

* * *

“Your hair always looks nice but it looks extra nice whenever it's freshly dyed” Max smiled as she posed for a selfie with her girlfriend.

“Thanks cutie, had Rach’ do it before this sick 11 day spring break” Chloe beamed as she posed for the picture

“Perfect” Max returned as she took the picture

“You minx, you just said that so you’d know I’d smile for real, this going in another calendar babe?”

“You know it sweetie” the brunette smiled sweetly as she put her camera on her desk “But I really do mean it when I say your hair looks extra nice today” she added moving a strand of the punk’s hair behind her ear and placing a quick kiss on her lips

“Sweetie? That’s new” Chloe said before going in for another kiss 

“Like it?” the smaller girl asked

“Love it”

“Hey, can I play you a song?” Max asked after the two were enjoying each other’s company for a while

“Really? Right now? Hell yes baby” Chloe answered excitedly flustered as she took a seat on the brunette’s bed

“No replaced lyrics this time, but that just means this song really reminds me of you” she explained as she took her guitar from the closet and the guitar pick from her desk. “It’s called ‘Gonna Lay Here’ and in parentheses it says ‘A While’” she added as she took a seat at her desk across from her girlfriend

“That’s how you know it’s pretentious hipster music” Chloe snickered “It’ll make me cry all the same with you playing it though” she added with a sweet smile

Returning the smile to her girlfriend Max took a deep breath and made herself more comfortable on the chair and inspected the guitar and began strumming to see if all the cords were in tune. “Crap, gonna need a sec” Max whispered nervously as she tuned the cords to what she wanted. “Okay, ready?” she asked once she was done tuning all the cords

“Always” Chloe answered softly smiling ear to ear

Taking another deep breath the brunette began strumming notes that turned into a song that filled the room with her voice following shortly, this time noticeably more confident and relaxed than the last time she played for her girlfriend a little less than a year ago.

__ “Do all the talking  
__ You know I’m gonna let you  
_ Time is a river  
_ __ It’s flowing in me now

 

__ Into the darkness  
__ Chasing the sound of you  
_ Life is a journey  
_ __ And don’t you try and make it on your own

 

_ I’m gonna lay here a while  
_ _ A while _

 

_ I’m gonna lay here a while  
_ _ A while _

 

__ If you were an island  
__ I would never have met you  
_ We could be stranded _ _   
_ __ And Follow the river’s flow back home

 

__ Wherever the light shines  
__ That’s where I’ll meet you  
_ I’m seeing so clearly  
_ __ And in the morning rise everything's alright with you

 

_ I’m gonna lay here a while  
_ _ A while _

 

_ I’m gonna lay here a while  
_ _ A while _

 

__ And the rain will clear  
_ And the clouds will disappear  
_ __ And the blue skies will always be right here

 

__ And the rain will clear  
__ And the clouds will disappear  
_ And the blue skies will always be right here  
_ __ Yeah, they’ll always be right here

 

_ I’m gonna lay here a while  
_ _ A while _

 

_ I’m gonna lay here a while  
_ _ A while _

 

__ I’m gonna lay here a while  
__ A while  
_ A while  
_ __ A while

 

Strumming her last cord she placed her guitar back against her desk and matched her girlfriend’s smile when she turned around to face her

“I’ve lost the amount of times you’ve taken my breath away or made me speechless a long time ago, but this takes the freaking cake” Chloe said shaking her head in amazement. “Come here” She requested with her arms open “You’re my angel and I love you so much” she said as she got up to embrace the brunette before connecting lips with her.

“You saying that will always make me tear up” Max explained as she wiped away tears after breaking the kiss. “And I love you too” she added before returning to her girlfriend’s lips

“Hey” Max asked once the two began cuddling on the brunette’s bed. “Can I lay here a while?” She asked after a soft ‘hmm?’ from her girlfriend

“You can lay here forever”

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extra long wait for a chapter that isn’t as long as the last two. I got out of the habit of writing for a while and I hope it doesn’t show in this chapter. Hopefully I made it clear enough to tell that the chapter ended in early April 2013 if not then, surprise! It’s early April 2013 which means that this is the final “Limerence” chapter which also means there’s only one chapter left  (likely a short one) before we get into the events of the first game, then hopefully I’ll be posting new chapters more often since a lot of the events are already planned, I just need to change them to fit this AU instead making new events like I’ve been doing which is why these chapters have been taking me a while. Anyway, thanks for reading and as always please leave your thoughts of the chapter/fanfic in a review/comment if you like**

 

**Also would like to know your guys’ thoughts on another fanfic I’d like to write once I’ve finish this. It’s a more angsty Pricefield fic than this one and I don’t think I want to give away the premise yet but the tone(?) or a lot of inspiration came from The Wonder Years’ album “sister cities” but specifically the songs “Heaven's Gate”, “The Ocean Grew Hands to Hold me”, “The Ghost of Right Now”, and “Pyramids of Salt” in that order. But if you don’t have time to listen to the album or any of those songs I’m thinking of naming it “I’m ready to go” or “I’ll follow you anyway”. It seems like it’ll be pretty angsty/dark but I do plan to balance the hurt/comfort in it**

 

**Song used:**

**Jesse Walton: “Gonna Lay Here (A While)”**


	14. Kept in Touch

“At least this is one of the last times we’ll have to say goodbye like this” Chloe pointed out as she and Max held each other outside of her truck

“We’ll still have to say bye to each other in Arcadia, with me having a dorm and all” Max replied with a smile returning to her face.

“Psh… you won’t even need that dorm just move in with me” she half joked

“I couldn’t do that to Joyce, plus I think having a dorm will be nice, no parents and stuff. My little way of rebelling”

“Finally getting a little more punk into you” the punk bragged

“Plus you got me to agree to getting _that_ piercing on my 18th. Don’t know if Arcadia can handle that much punk” the brunette joked

“Hmm, I think it can. And hey, that piercing is mostly for you, you saw what it does” Chloe smirked

“Alright alright, now come on, don’t wanna repeat Winter break and have you leave on a Monday instead of a Sunday Max said changing the subject as she began to blush

“I’ll just have coffee” She replied dismissively “Plus it’s the first day back, teachers aren’t gonna give us anything difficult

“Do you always have to make goodbyes harder than they already are?” Max said smiling bittersweetly

“No…” Chloe pouted “But it makes hellos that much better” she added, returning the smile

“I suppose” Max said as she embraced her girlfriend

  
  


4/8/13  
2:08 AM

Chloe: Hey Rach, just crossed into Oregon need me to pick you up from some place?

2:14 AM

Chloe: Probably passed out from partying huh?

Call me if you need me

 

4/8/13  
12:36 PM

Chloe: Hey babe, you hear from Rach?

Max: Not recently, why?

Chloe: She didn’t show up today,

Max: Oh, and you don’t know why?

Chloe: No, but it’s no biggie, not much happened today so far

 

4/9/13  
3:15 PM

Chloe: Could you try and call Rachel?

Max: She didn’t show up again?

Chloe: Yeah, I called her and left a message during lunch but nothing

3:17 PM

Max: She didn’t pick up, I left a message too

Chloe: Shit, do you think she’s mad at us?

Max: I don’t think so. Idk what’d she be mad at us about

Chloe: We’ve kind of been on her ass about her partying and stuff

Max: She’d let us know if it was annoying her though  
Try asking someone else to call her

3:23 PM

Chloe: I asked a few of her other friends, none of them got answers

Max: Crap, maybe she’s super sick or something, try her parents?

Chloe: Okay, I’ll try them

 

“Hello?” A man’s voice replied after a few rings

“Hi Mr. Amber, It’s Chloe” she answered

“Chloe!” James replied sounding relieved “Is Rachel with you?”

“Wha…? I was calling to ask if you knew where she was…” Chloe said uneasily

“Oh…” He trailed off “I thought she’d be with friends. When did you last see her?”

“You’ve probably seen her after me, last time I saw her was before I left for Washington, right before spring break started” she answered

“No… The last time I saw her was then too after you left she got picked up by some other friends”

“Wait, you don’t know where she is?” Chloe asked with growing worry as her heart rate started rising.

“I don’t. Have you tried calling her?” James asked

“Yeah, and a couple of her other friends too, none of us got answers” Chloe replied

“Which friends?”

“Um… me, Max, Justin and Trevor… and Juliet and Dana” she said between pauses to remember exactly who she texted

“And none of them know where she is?”

“No, Dana and Juliet both said the last time they saw her was at a Vortex party on the day I left”

“Okay… Thanks for telling me all of this Chloe” James said calmly

“Wait, so what? She’s… Missing?” she asked not wanting to say the last word out loud

“We don’t know that yet, please call me if you learn anything else” he replied continuing to stay calm

“You’re going to the police right?” Chloe asked

“Yes, and I’ll probably be investigating what happened at that Vortex party too” he replied

“Fuck… okay then” she said after blowing air through her mouth

 

“What the fuck!?” Chloe yelled to herself once she and James said their goodbyes and hung up

 

4/9/13

3:30 PM

Chloe: WTFFFFFFFF he doesn’t know either and now he’s going to the police cause he thinks she’s missing

Max: omg What!? That is not good

Chloe: What the fuck is this Max? She can’t be missing

Max: Do you want me to come down?

Chloe: No, no, I’ll be fine.  
I’m gonna go look for her

Max: Please don’t go alone

Chloe: I won’t, I’ll ask some of the skaters to come with

Max: Okay, you sure you don’t want me to come down? I could get there by tonight

Chloe: It’s fine Max, you stay safe too

7:18 PM

Chloe: FUCK! Idk where she could be

Max: Where have you looked so far?

Chloe: The junkyard, the lighthouse, where the party was and the surrounding areas then I went to Frank to ask him if he saw her, same thing.

Max: idk either Chloe :( this is scaring me. Where are you?

Chloe: Yeah, me too. I just dropped off the last of the search party, I’m heading home now

Max: Okay, stay safe  
I’m coming down on Friday  
Please don’t try to convince me not to

Chloe: I won’t.

* * *

“How are you holding up?” Max asked as the two joylessly embraced each other outside of the train station, mostly for comfort rather than a greeting.  

“Better now that you’re here” Chloe answered with her chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder causing her head to bounce as she spoke. “How ‘bout you?”

“About the same” She mumbled in reply as she mirrored her girlfriend

“Fuck, that was the longest three days of my life” The taller girl sobbed hiding her face in her girlfriend’s shoulder “Thank you for coming”

“Of course, I’m here for you, now and always” The brunette comforted as they began making their way to a nearby bench.

“I hate that we always have to be here for each other” Chloe complained “Why can’t we just be with each other just cause”

“I hate it too” Max agreed as she held the taller girl closer to her on the bench. 

“I feel so hopeless Max, like when I was just waiting for my Dad’s funeral to happen” Chloe said as tears returned to her eyes

“It’s not hopeless Chloe, all the local news stations just ran the story about her right?” Max asked trying to console her. “That means there’s going to be more people aware and a higher chance of her being found” she said after a quiet nod from her girlfriend. “And if you like we can print and put up missing person flyers, or we can ask James to because I know you’re tired” she added

“I’m so glad you’re here Max. Fuck, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t”

“You don’t have to think about that, I’m not leaving you” The brunette assured

After a few minutes to calm herself down Chloe exhaled a long sigh and shifted herself so she was sitting next to the brunette instead of lying against her.

“Alright, I think I’m ready to get us home, you ready?” Chloe asked

“Yeah, you sure you wanna drive? I could get us home, I know the way now” Max suggested

“Yeah… You probably should” Chloe agreed. “I’m probably one cut off away from getting road rage.

 

4/12/13

7:16 PM

Chloe: Max suggested we print out missing person posters and put them around town  
I could also put them around Portland on Sunday when she has to leave

James: Good idea, I’ll see what I can do

Chloe: Thanks, anything new since the story aired?

James: No, I’m planning on starting the investigation on the vortex club soon since that’s the last place she was seen and possibly where she went missing

Chloe: Good luck

 

“James just said he’s gonna start investigating the Vortex Club, god if anyone of those fuckers are responsible for Rachel going missing, I’ll… I’ll burn down their house with them in it or something” Chloe seethed as she put her phone away

“Whoever it is, they’ll get what’s coming” Max replied as she continued to drive

The rest of the drive home is uneventful and mostly filled with the sound of the radio and of the punk’s CDs when she got frustrated with how many commercials a radio station was playing.

“This is the worst” Chloe huffed as she plopped onto her bed. “You’re here and like, I’m happy, I really am but, I’m still pissed, stressed, worried, and a million other things” she continued as the brunette sat next to her on the edge of the bed

“I know…” Max sighed as she placed her hand on her girlfriend’s lap to try and reassure her. “I am too, but we’ll find Rachel soon and this will all be over and everything will be back to normal” she assured as she fell to the bed so she could lay next Chloe.

* * *

Hey, Chloe!” Max yelled from inside of the junkyard shack.

“Find something? She answered as she ran over and entered their hideout

“Did you see this letter?” Max asked as she handed the punk a previously crumpled piece of graph paper full of Rachel’s handwriting.

“No… where’d you find it? Chloe questioned as she took the paper and began reading it.

“In the trash can over there” The brunette replied pointing to the corner of the shack where a trash can was.

 

 

> C. (And hopefully M through a picture or something)
> 
> You can tell how much I want you guys to read this letter since I’ve been dragging my ass to give it to you. Maybe I just want you two to find this when I’m not around so we never have to talk about it. And I don’t want you guys to hate me. Where to start?

> I met somebody recently who’s so different from the lame Vortex Club snobs. I know both of you will have a meltdown when I tell you and think it’s gross, but I SWEAR he’s wise and unconventional. Kind of scary, not in a “bad boy” way. He’s just experienced some serious shit. Yes, I’m kinda obsessed. I won’t blame you guys for freaking.

> Maybe I know you guys are right and this just has to be my secret.

> I hate not sharing this with you guys except I know I’d get shit from both of you and I’d get grilled for every stupid detail. If I even told you that just last night we hooked up near campus…

 

It looks like there’s another half a paragraph left but it’s all crossed out, only a few letters being visible.

“What the fuck? This was crumpled up and in the trash over there?” Chloe asked once she finished reading the letter.

“Yeah, it was the only thing in it”

“Fuck, what the hell? Why wouldn’t she tell us about this? Chloe yelled as she put the letter under a mostly empty soda can and sat down in the shack. “And ‘maybe this just has to be my secret’? We all promised we wouldn’t do that shit” she continued running her fingers through her hair in frustration.

“Do you know who she could be talking about?” Max asked as she joined the blue haired girl in sitting.

“I don’t know… someone at school who isn’t in the Vortex Club… The skater boys all drool over her but she’d never hook up with any of them” She answered between pauses to think then picked up the letter again to skim through the details as she thought again. “This dude Evan? I don’t know him well so he could be ‘wise and unconventional’ but why would she think we’d freak out about him? Fuck, I dunno” she concluded as she put the paper back under the soda can.

“Wait, she said they hooked up near campus, do you think David would know anything?” Max asked as she picked up the letter and read the part she was referring to

“Maybe, we can go and ask him, might as well send this to James too, hopefully it’ll help him” She replied as Max placed the letter on the ground so Chloe could take a picture of it

 

…

 

4/13/13

10:48 AM

Chloe sends a picture of the letter Rachel wrote for the couple from the hideout  
Chloe: James, we found this letter from Rachel, we don’t know who she’s talking about but maybe it’ll help you

 

…

 

“David, we need your help” Chloe yelled into the house as she entered

“With what?” He answered back from the living room over the volume of the TV

“We found a letter Rachel wrote, and we think it’ll help in finding her” Chloe said as she handed the letter to the man. Muting the TV and accepting the letter he began reading it.

“We thought maybe you’d know if Rachel was hooking up with someone at school” Max said once it looked like he finished reading the letter.

“The only person I’d suspect from this letter would be the Prescott boy… But he’d fall under the ‘lame Vortex Club snobs wouldn't he?’” He answered

“Yeah” Chloe replied simply. “Why do you suspect him though?”

“A while ago I suspected Rachel and him were peddling drugs into the school, but I wasn’t able to find out anything concrete, he’d go to suspicious locations and when I went there I didn’t find anything”

“You suspected Rachel was…? Whatever, which suspicious locations?” Chloe asked

“Bad parts of town, one of the parking lots at the beach, some barn up North in the country, and a junkyard” he answered

“Well… those all sound like places people would go to get drugs” Chloe replied “Maybe you could tell Rachel’s dad what you know, maybe you and your cop friends could help Rachel’s dad. And could you go back to investigating Nathan?”  
“Yeah alright” David answered as he got up from the couch and walked into the garage, closing the door behind him.

“Okay so, I’m pretty sure those are all places Frank has dealings, all except the barn, he never had me meet him at a barn before, but maybe I was never told to meet up there since I’m always in town” Chloe said to Max when David left the room

“Should we ask him?” She asked

“Couldn’t hurt” Chloe shrugged as she took out her phone and began texting

 

4/13/13

11:17 AM

Chloe: Hey, could I get a resupply

Frank: Beach.

Chloe: I’m not in town, could you deliver? I’m up north a ways

Frank: I don’t deliver.  
Closest I’ll go is the Boondocks but it’ll cost you extra

 

“Boondocks?” Max asked as she read the messages coming through

“The ‘bad parts of town’ David mentioned” Chloe replied before replying to Frank

 

Chloe: Not any further?

Frank: No, I only stay in town, you know that

Chloe: Actually, maybe another day

Frank: Don’t waste my time

 

“Okay so… Frank doesn’t do deals at some barn in the country, we should ask David when Nathan went there” She said as she got up to go into the garage “David, when did you say you saw Nathan at the barn?” She asked opening the door to the garage and peeking her head in.

“I don’t know… a month ago? I stopped tracking him a while ago since I wasn’t able to find anything” He repeated as he continued to look through manila folders from a overhead cabinet.

“Could you start again? I asked one of my stoner friends and he said he never gets his stuff from a barn and well, this is really the only lead”

“Okay…” David said suspiciously “It’ll take a while though

“Maybe Rachel’s dad could help speed it up? He’s a lawyer or something, did you call him?” Chloe suggested

“Not yet, but I could see if we can help each other” David answered

* * *

Max held a stack of missing posters on her lap as her girlfriend drove the two of them to Portland. She agreed to go to Portland early to help Chloe put these around town before her train arrived, but seeing a legitimate missing person poster of someone she knows and cares for didn’t help her feel any relieved.

_“MISSING”... “...star on the inside of the left wrist”... “Rachel Amber Age 18”. No matter how many times you read it and wish it wasn’t real it isn’t going to change Max_

“Damn, so I guess it’s back taking Zquil to get myself to fall asleep” Max said looking up from her lap as the two drove into Portland

“Zquil? Damn girl living large in the city, I just pop a generic melatonin pill and that does the trick for me” Chloe replied as she slowed to a stop at a red light

“I don’t like taking pills” Max replied in defense

“Aww, my lil baby” Chloe said with a small smile as she pinched the brunette’s cheek and shook her back and forth  “I’m sure they have gummy versions at the drugstore”

“Are you always such a little brat” Max laughed already knowing the answer as she swatted away her girlfriend’s hand

“You should know that I am by now babe” Chloe smiled as she returned her hand to the steering wheel, happy that they were having a more lighthearted conversion for once.

 

…

 

“Thanks for helping me put up the posters, James’ will probably be happy that we were able to post the full stack around town” Chloe said as she stapled the last missing person poster they had to a neighborhood telephone pole

“Of course Chloe” Max smiled as she grabbed the punk’s hand and began walking toward where they parked. “Even though what we were doing is… sad, it was nice walking around the city with you” she added looking for the silver lining

“Yeah…” Chloe trailed off as while being guided by the brunette as she focused on nothing in particular.

“Hey” Max said in a small voice, stopping outside of the truck and taking Chloe’s other hand in hers. “We’ll find her” she reassured as she brought her face close to the punk’s

“I know…” Chloe replied tilting her head forward to rest her forehead on the other girl's “How long do we have till your train comes?” Chloe asked

“Like two hours?” Max replied pulling away and taking out her phone to confirm

“What do you wanna do till then?” She asked as Max put her phone back in her pocket.

“Wanna go back to that park we saw, its close enough to the station so that you could walk me there if you want” The brunette suggested

“That sounds nice” she smiled “It’s a date” she added

Returning her girlfriends smile Max entered the truck with Chloe doing the same shortly after.

* * *

Her music suddenly stopping and phone vibrating to signify a phone call confuses Max as she thinks who would be calling her during school, but the confusion is replaced with worry as she sees that it’s Chloe who’s calling her. “Miss Fisher?” She called out  to the teacher who was making her rounds around the class. “Uh, my mom is calling me, she wouldn’t call me if it wasn’t important. Could I go outside and answer it?” she asked as the woman turned around to give the brunette her attention.

“Go ahead Max” she replied prompting Max to quickly exit the room and accept the call before it goes to voicemail.

“Chloe?” Max said in a whisper as the classroom door closed behind her

“Max…” Chloe’s tone petrifies her, hearing her girlfriend’s voice sound so defeated and so deflated has a contagious effect, giving her a sinking feeling in her chest

_No, no, no, this can’t be happening_

“It’s Rachel, they…”

_This is just a nightmare, wake up_

Her girlfriend’s voice became more and more difficult to hear, and she couldn’t tell if it was her head doing that or Chloe having trouble trying tell Max the news

“They found her...”

_Wake up, please wake up_

“...overdosed her…”

_NO!_

“...what kind of world does this?” Max’s hearing returned to normal as she heard Chloe sob out her rhetorical question. “Max, I...I can’t be here anymore, I’m going to ask David to take me to Portland so I can take a train to Seattle”

“Please” is the only thing Max can whimper out as she felt her knees start to give, she leaned her back against the wall of the hallway and slowly slid down. After trying to exchanged goodbyes with Chloe she puts her phone on the ground next to her and brings her hands to her face. After a few minutes the door to the classroom slowly opens and Ms. Fisher’s head comes out into the hallway “Max? Is everything…” she asked looking both ways before looking down to see the brunette crying into her knees on the floor “Max? It’s okay, we’ll get you to the counselor's office”

 

...

 

“A tragic end to a missing person investigation in the Oregon coastal town, Arcadia Bay…”

“The culprits, the missing girl's photography teacher and a fellow student were both apprehended at the scene when authorities arrived. But the young Rachel Amber was said to be overdosed just hours before authorities arrived…”

_‘Hours before authorities arrived’_

_Dead. How could she be dead?_

_She was still in high school_

_They kidnapped her. Then… Overdosed her_

_‘Hours before authorities arrived’_

_What kind of world does this?_

_She wasn’t even 19_

_‘Hours before authorities arrived’_

_‘Hours before authorities arrived’_

 

…

 

Hearing the train finally come into the station didn’t do anything to help Max’s anxiety or heartache, and seeing her girlfriend emerge from the crowd only made her want to break down even more, but somehow the two made it to the brunette’s bedroom without doing so. “She’s gone” Chloe said at a loss for words, breaking the silence

“Chloe…” Max wept as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend

“She’s gone Max” she repeated “And I don’t believe it, I don’t want to believe it” she continued as she wrapped her arms around Max and tilted her head down.

“I don’t want to either” Max sobbed into the girl’s jacket

“ _That_ fucking town, first it takes my dad away from me, then it tried to take my best friend right after, but since it couldn’t do it then it had to try again but succeed this time with a different friend. Your dad had the right idea with moving, I’m surprised I still have all my limbs living in that fucking death trap of a town my whole life” she went on coldly.

“They found the people responsible didn’t they?” Max offered removing her face from the girl’s shoulder and looking up to Chloe with teary eyes

“Yeah well, they found the one responsible for my dad’s death and he lost his job, but then those monsters just showed up a few years later to take away someone else I love. They didn’t even show up, one of them was their the whole time and the other just came back” Chloe shot back. “FUCK!” she yelled as her defenses finally broke and tears started falling from her eyes. Making sure to still hold Max closely she maneuvered her way to the brunette’s bed and the two collapsed onto it simultaneously “That town just keeps taking and taking Max, and I don’t have much left to give” she wailed into brunette’s chest “I can’t lose you Max” she continued, shaking her head and holding the smaller girl tighter

“You won’t lose me, I’m not leaving you” Max tried to comfort the taller girl. “I’m never leaving you” she repeated, this time into the girl’s ear as she ran her fingers through the punk’s  hair.

* * *

For a split second after Max woke up everything felt normal, waking up in Chloe’s arms in her bed with the morning sun pushing through her curtains lighting her room, the only sound being generic suburb sounds coming from outside and her girlfriend’s breathing. But once that split second was over everything seemed to change. The lighting was not as bright, her girlfriend’s breathing not as calming, and the arms wrapped around her not enough to comfort her.

“You wish you were still sleeping don’t you” Chloe asked as she rubbed the brunette’s arm.

“Yeah…” She replied her voice a mix of being tired and gloomy.

“Me too” Chloe returned “I hate that I’m experiencing this again” she said simply “But I hate that you have to go through this too” she added bringing her lips to the brunette’s scalp. “Not to say that you didn’t mourn my dad” she quickly corrected “Just that, we’re on more even grounds this time, if that makes sense” Chloe continued “Crap, that just sounds like I’m saying…” she went on before interrupting herself with a sigh “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay Chloe, I know what you're trying to say” Max assured and she spun around in her bed to wrap her arms around the taller girl.

 

…

 

“Hey, just so maybe we get out of bed, could I use your guitar?” Chloe asked after the two have been comforting each other for a while

“Yeah, of course” Max replied with a small smile

“At least this time around I have that smile to remind me that there still is some good in this world” Chloe returned with a smile of her own. “ I don’t have a song planed or anything, I just wanna practice” she added getting up from the bed and walking over to Max’s closet to take out the guitar as Max went to her desk to grab a pick. Both girls returned to the bed in a seated position

“Remember what I taught you since last time?” Max asked offering Chloe the pick

“Yeah” Chloe replied as she slowly took her girlfriend’s hand and brought it to her lips before taking the pick

* * *

“Hey” Chloe whispered as she gently shook Max awake

“What’s happening?” Max mumbled as she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up

“We’re going somewhere” Chloe replied doing her best to hide her tiredness.

“What time is it?” She asked as she stretched on the bed

“It’s like…” she extended the syllable to think “Five” she replied as she grabbed the brunette’s hand and began to pull her out of the bed

“Five?” Max said in something louder than a whisper “Where are we going at five in the morning?” she asked returning to a whisper

“Trust” Chloe simply said back as she fully pulled the brunette out of bed

 

…

 

“Where are we going?” Max asked again sounding more awake now as Chloe drove the two to their destination

“I don’t know the name of it, but I remember you saying it’s one of your favorite places to take pictures in Seattle” Chloe replied as she gestured down to her chest where the brunette’s polaroid camera was dangling from a lanyard “And well, I really like your photography and don’t want what that fucker did to ruin your love and passion for it either”

“Thanks” Max simply said with a small smile. “I didn’t know what to feel about photography when details of what he did in that bunker came out. I can’t believe I used to think of him as an inspiration…” she trailed off “But maybe this is exactly what I need to get that out of my head” she said with a small smile returning.

“That’s what I was hoping to do” Chloe returned with a smile, returning her attention to the road.

 

…

 

“Rachel always said sunrises were her favorite to photograph” Max remembered as the couple took a seat at a nearby bench after the brunette took some pictures.

“It better have been, her middle name is Dawn after all” Chloe joked as the brunette snuggled up against the punk on the bench.

“How’re you doing with… everything” Max asked after laughing through her nose

“I’m… doing” she replied as she wrapped one of her arms around the brunette “Don’t know how I’ll be doing once the school is done being investigated, or really, how I’ll be doing once I have to leave you. How ‘bout you?”

“Probably the same” the brunette answered in a similar tone “At least the people at your school will probably know what’s up, everyone I know will probably ask why I missed a week of school and why I look so ‘out of it’”

“It was like that for me after my dad’s crash, but everyone seemed to leave me alone after a few people asked me” Chloe replied trying to find the silver lining. “But I’ll always be a text or phone call away if you need me” She made clear

“I know, and so will I” Max returned, gently squeezing the taller girl

“It doesn’t have to be when you need me either, I’m always a text or phone call away”

* * *

“How’d it go today?” Chloe asked from her side of the Skype call

“It was… okay” Max answered in a sigh “Most of the people I hang out with knew what was up, there was just the occasional teacher and curious classmate that asked why I was gone for a week. What about you? What’d you do today?” she returned

“Just hung out with Justin and the others, we mostly just smoked and talked a lot, mostly about Rachel” Chloe replied with a more noticeable hint of sadness in her voice.

“Oh… are you alright?”

“Yeah it was draining but, somewhat… therapeutic? I guess. In a cathartic kind of way” she clarified “You wanna give it a shot? Without the weed obviously but I do think it helped in a way” Chloe offered

“Maybe, but not today, I’m already pretty drained as it is. Every class felt like it dragged on, and break and lunch just disappeared, I feel like right now is the first time today I can try and collect myself” Max explained

“I know what you mean. You wanna end early and get some rest?” Chloe offered

“No no, I like our after school video calls” Max assured with a smile “Plus if I nap now it’ll make staying asleep at night harder" she replied.  "Did uh, anything new come up?”

“Nothing really but, David said he and his friends at the station think that Mark’s getting multiple life sentences from what they found in the bunker, so that’s something I guess”

“Good” Max said coldly “What about the Prescott kid?”

“They’re pretty sure he’s gonna get hospitalized, and the shitball’s dad is going to be investigated for funding that place” The punk replied

“Good” Max repeated

“Also got an email from the school saying that classes will resume in two days, so I have that to look forward to” Chlo said trying to change the subject

“How are they going to adress… well, everything? Max asked

“I don’t know…” Chloe replied pondering the question “Probably a school wide assembly followed by every teacher having their own thing to say to the class before it begins. Gonna be a long and awkward day, at least we’re close to the end of the school year”

“Thank god for that” Max agreed

 

…

 

“I’m back!” Max yelled from the entrance to her room. To both girl’s relief the two had moved on to a more normal conversation and had planned to watch a movie together.

“Welcome back cutie” Chloe smiled as the brunette returned to her desk carrying a popcorn bag

“Aww, so you guys are out of popcorn?” Max asked as she noticed Chloe was laying on her bed popcorn-less.

“Yeah…” she sighed “David probably ate the last bag” she huffed glaring in the direction of her door.

“Yikes, glad I don’t have to witness that confrontation” Max teased plopping a small handful of popcorn in her mouth.

“Looks like you're ready to watch the confrontation right now though” Chloe pointed out with a chuckle.

“You ready to start?” Max asked after rolling her eyes

“Wait, could I ask you something?” Chloe said getting up from her bed and bringing her laptop back to her desk.

“Of course” Max replied as she adjusted herself in her seat to sit more attentive.

“I was gonna do this as a surprise and in a cute little way and shit, but with everything that’s happened I don’t know if a surprise would’ve been the best thing to do so I’m just gonna ask you now” Chloe explained. “Could I come down there and be your date for Junior prom? I know it’s in 11 days and sign ups or whatever start next week” she asked with a unsure smile “But if you don’t wanna go to prom we can just hang out that weekend instead if you like” she quickly added before the brunette could respond

“Awwww, Chloe…” Max beamed smiling ear to ear “I’d love to go to prom with you” she continued. “But how’d you know about the details and everything?

“Michelle, she moved there last year, she says she has art class with you” Chloe answered

“Aw really? I didn’t know she was from Blackwell!”

“At least I know that you really don’t pay attention to the hot chicks at your school” Chloe joked

“Psh, you’re the only hot chick I see” Max smiled “Wait, you think Michelle is one of the ‘hot chicks’ at my school? Max asked jokingly suspicious

“Uh… we should start the movie before it gets too late”

* * *

“Fancy” Chloe commented as the two walked into a ballroom filled mostly with round tables and buffet style tables set up along the walls of the ballroom with a dance floor near the center connected to a stage setup against the wall “You won’t get shit from people for bringing a girl as your date will you?” Chloe asked holding the brunette’s hand as they walked further into the ballroom

“Ha! This is a city high school, I’d get shit from people for bringing anyone as my date” Max retorted. “Plus I don’t care who knows you’re my girlfriend” she added quickly pecking the taller girl on the lips. “But we gotta keep the PDA down, they were really strict about that

“You tell me that after I agreed to be here _all_ night?” Chloe joked

“You’ll live” Max returned rolling her eyes. “There’s our table” she said pointing to a table, already half filled with two girls waving at the couple to get their attention.

“That’s Bethany” Max pointed to her friend who waved at the couple enthusiastically once they were close enough to have introductions. “And _apparently_ you already know Michelle” she added pointing to the girl who gave a quick wave to the couple “That’s Michael and I guess the other one is Michelle’s date?”

“Steve” Michelle confirmed as the two boys gave a ‘what’s up’ head nod to the couple

“And this is my date, Chloe” Max beamed wrapping her arms around her and giving her a tight squeeze.

“Sup” Chloe said regarding the group at the table. “I’m the one who steals her away for weekends and breaks”

“And I guess when she starts blushing in class that’s you too?” Bethany asked with a grin already knowing the answer

“Yep, that’s me too” Chloe replied proudly “At least I hope it is” she added turning to the brunette eyeing her suspiciously. “Do you happen to keep track of when these happen? So I can cross reference them with texts to make sure she’s not texting someone else”

“Oh shut up” Max laughed swatting at the punk’s shoulder.

“I’ll have to get back to you on that, I keep my records in my notebook, but it’s at home” Bethany played along

“Cool, I’ll have Max give you my number” Chloe replied before stopping to think. “Actually, I’ll have Michelle give you my number” she corrected as the brunette rolled her eyes before taking her seat at the table.

 

...

 

The couple elected to take their prom photos while the buffet line dies down since the two were busy chatting with Max’s school friends when the buffet line opened

“Sooo, we went to wait in _this_ line to take photos in hopes that the _other_ line will be shorter by the time we’re done waiting in this line” Chloe said connecting the dots of their plan together

“‘Maxipoo, we should take photos now since the food line is hella long and knowing me I’d probably make a mess and spill food on my dress since I eat like a pig. Oink oink’” Max mocked in a over exaggerated manner.

“I know that’s _exactly_ what I said” Chloe replied sarcastically. “I’m just being difficult, and didn’t know the photo line would be long too” she smiled before kissing the brunette’s nose “The oinks were a bit much though” she laughed

“I thought so too, but hey, you said it, I’m just quoting you” Max teased swinging the punk’s hand back and forth as they moved up in line

“Such a smart ass” Chloe said rolling her eyes “You know I always thought we’d go to prom together”

“Aww, really?” Max asked smiling up to the taller girl

“Yeah, but as friends, it was like whenever High School Musical came out, I was thinking ‘who’d I go to prom with’. And I think I was in the ‘ew boys’ phase” she explained before leaning in to whisper to the brunette. “Still am actually” she smirked before continuing her explanation “And so I thought, ‘obviously I’d go to prom with Max’, didn’t know it’d be as your date though”

“That’s so cute” Max smiled “I never thought about that at the time but 2006 Max would probably think the same”

“High School Musical was 2006? Fuck, we’re old” Chloe said with legitimate sadness

“Speak for yourself, I’m not even an adult yet, you turned 19 two months ago, you’re pretty much a college student. You sure you can be dating a high schooler?”

“Oh shut the hell up” Chloe laughed “Not my fault my parents enrolled me to kindergarten late

“You think we still would’ve met if your parents enrolled you when they should've? Or if my parents enrolled me late?” Max asked suddenly thoughtful

“Without a doubt” Chloe said confidently as she let go of the brunette’s hand and threw her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder to bring her close.

* * *

5/21/13

6:05

Max: One more month and it’s summer babayyyyy

Chloe: Fiiiinally  
We should probably make real plans for your move here when (yes when, not if) you get accept to Blackwell

Max: You’re right, do you remember your experience? With getting accepted

Chloe: Nah but I asked my mom and some friends since she did it for me I didn’t need a dorm.  
They’ll email you around July saying: Congratulations! your application has been blah blah blah... then it’ll tell you when your dorm will be ready and they’ll send you a picture of it so you can start planning on decorations and shit.  
Oh! Then they’ll send you a bunch of rules and bureaucratic bullshit that you’ll need to agree to and have your parents to sign

Max: Okay, so I’m thinking you come visit till I hopefully get the acceptance email (if you want to visit, if not you could just pick me up when I get accept) then pack all my crap into your truck then head down and hopefully David and your mom will be cool with having some extra boxes in the garage or something until I can move them into my dorm

Chloe: Alright, A: You’re crazy if you think I wouldn’t want to come for a visit, so yes the second that last school bell rings for me my ass is coming there. B: “hopefully get your acceptance email”? You mean when you get your acceptance email. C: Good thinking, I’ll bring some big ass boxes and cables to secure your stuff in my truck. D: Of course they’ll be cool with having your stuff in the garage. And finally, E: I love you

Max: Sounds like a plan, and I love you too :)

Hey, so while we’re on real talk mode…

Chloe: Yeah?

Max: Did Rachel’s parents say anything about if a funeral is happening?

Chloe: Oh, right. The investigation or whatever returned her body recently, so I’d guess it’d be happening soon

Max: Are you going to go when they do?

Chloe: Yeah

Max: Okay. Could you let me know when you find out anything

Chloe: Of course

Max: Sorry I had to bring it up

Chloe: Don’t be, these things have to happen

Max: I wish they didn’t

Chloe: Yeah… you and me both

* * *

“You look nice” Chloe commented to the brunette as she re-entered the punk’s room

“Thanks” Max replied, allowing herself a smile “You do too” she returned as she rubbed Chloe’s shoulder through her leather jacket. “You ready?” she asked as the punk took the brunette’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Chloe said after a sigh “You?”

“Same” Make returned as the two began to made their way to the truck.

 

…

 

“Arcadia Bay Cemetery” Chloe said through a sigh as she read the sign from afar. _This fucking place again_ Chloe thought to herself as she looked to her father’s grave and finding it quickly because she memorized it’s position relative to the parking lot since she would spend quite some time waiting in her truck as she built up the courage to visit her father’s grave. _Now I get to remember two graves positions so that I can stare at them from this parking lot and try to wish them away._ “Thanks for being with me” Chloe said as she reached for the brunette’s hand while she parked.

“Of course, I’ll always be with you” Max assured as she accepted the punk’s hand and scooted closer to her after she undid her seatbelt.

 

…

 

_This guy might as well not have shown up, I don’t even remember what he said two sentences ago. I’m not even paying attention to him now, all I hear is when he says her name followed by the past tense of something. ‘Rachel Dawn Amber_ **_was_ ** _a beloved daughter…’  ‘She_ **_was_ ** _a great student...’  ‘She_ **_was_ ** _beautiful, always loving and…’ ‘Rachel_ **_would_ ** _have been…’  ‘She always_ **_had_ ** _…_ **_’_ ** _‘..._ **_touched_ ** _all of us…’_

 

_Dead._

_She’s gone._

_I’ll never see her again_

_I’ll never hear her voice again_

_I’ll never hear her laugh_

_I’ll never hear her get upset_

_I’ll never hear one of her crazy plans_

_I’ll never see her photography again_

_I’ll never…_ She’s brought out of her thoughts by the brunette taking a step closer to her to wrap her in a one armed hug as she cried into her shoulder.

_They’ll never team up against me_

_They’ll never gush about photography together_

_They’ll never compare photographs again_

_They’ll never exchange photography tips again_

_They’ll never get in arguments about some artsy crap_

_‘You_ **_could_ ** _always count on her..._ **_’_ ** _‘_ **_She Lived.’ ‘She wanted.’ ‘She planned.’ ‘She dreamed.’ ‘She loved.’_ **

_The three of us will never hang out again_

_We’ll never chill at the junkyard_

_We’ll never stay up late watching movies together_

_We’ll never listen to music together_

_We’ll never bicker between each other again_

_We’ll never go to live shows again_

_We’ll never graduate together_

_We’ll never make plans outside of highschool together_

_We’ll never escape this fucking town_

 

_…_

 

Looking up from the coffin for the first time in a while Chloe is surprised to see that there were only four people left at the funeral, her and Max and Rachel’s parents. Max had returned to a normal standing position, still with her fingers intertwined with Chloe’s, probably waiting and hoping Chloe would take the first steps in leaving. The two made their way to Rachel’s parents and exchanged silent hellos followed by silent goodbyes.

_“I’m sorry”_ Chloe thought as she hugged James since she didn’t have the strength to say it outloud but hoped that he knew what she was trying to say.

* * *

_12 hours huh?_ Chloe thought as she looked at the time on her phone _Crying yourself to sleep really puts you in a coma. At least this is better than the last funeral I had, I came home with Max rather than coming home to a message from her._ _Even though she does have to leave tomorrow. Fucking school, four more weeks…_

“Are you two up yet?” Chloe heard from her door after two faint knocks “Breakfast is still waiting for you in the fridge” Joyce said through the door quietly before walking away. With that she felt the brunette beside her shift around

“You up?” Chloe asked, surprising herself with how awake she sounded

“Yeah” The brunette returned in a similar manner

“Fuck me, this just reset the whole process, I’m so tired to waking up and instantly feeling miserable” Chloe complained

“I know, I am too” Max agreed “But we’ll make it through this, together” she said grasping the punk’s hand in her own “One day at a time”

* * *

“Holy shit Max” Chloe laughed as she was picked up and spun around after crashing into her girlfriend’s arms “I don’t think you’ve ever spun me around like that” Chloe commented once the smaller girl placed her down “Normally your the spinnie and I’m the spinner”

“Well don’t get use to it, cause you are heeeavy, don’t know how many times I can do _that_ again” Max said dramatically

“You calling me fat Caulfield? Pretty sure that’s cause for tickle retaliation” Chloe smirked.

“No no! I’m saying that I’m just weak sauce babe you’re fine” Max retorted quickly

“Insulting yourself? That’s an even worse offence, I may just need to call the executioner now” Chloe continued as she snaked her hands on both of the brunette’s side grinning intently.

“Chloe, don’t you dare, I do not want to fall onto the driveway” Max warned, holding her girlfriend’s hand away by her wrists “And if I do fall you’re coming with me”

“I don’t see what’s so bad about that, plus there’s a patch of grass just over there I can tackle you onto” Chloe continued to smirk “Oh alright” she conceded when the brunette’s continued her unenthusiastic look.

“Okay so, the only thing planned is being up bright and  early tomorrow at eight to enroll for Blackwell than it’s all chill till they accept you in July right?” Chloe asked once the two were in the brunette’s room

“That’s the plan” The brunette confirmed “Then we pack up and leave any time after that, but probably at least give my parents a heads up” She added

“Then your back in Arcadia…” Chloe said as she took off her leather jacket and placed it on Max’s computer chair “You know what this means right?”

“What’s it mean” Max smiled as she approached her girlfriend from behind. “It means that…” Chloe began before turning around and becoming face to face with Max “Hey…” Chloe said with a hint of nervousness

“Hey…”

“That our long distance relationship is over, and now it’s just a relationship” Chloe said as the shorter girl rested her arms on the punk’s shoulders

“I know!” Max beamed as she connected lips with Chloe.

“No more counting the days till we see each other”

“No more lonely nights”

“Or mornings”

“Or days”

“No more long road trips”

“No more long train rides” They said back and forth between kisses

 

…

 

“You think we’ll get many of the same classes?” Max wondered out loud

“You kidding me? We better have like all our core classes together, you got like the same G.P.A. as me, what did you end with again?” Chloe asked

“3.4” Max answered

“God, is it weird that I’m 19 and already so proud of someone?” Chloe asked

“Nah, but you are old enough to be the wise old teacher type, so maybe it’s not weird in the first place” Max joked

“Oh shut the fuck up” Chloe laughed “One and a half years is not that big of a difference bitch”

“You mean two years, I’m 17, you’re 19” Max continued

“Oh my god, is that what I sounded like? I can’t believe this shit has switched around now, I’m sorry I ever teased you for being _one and a half years_ younger than me” Chloe apologized.

“I’ll think about forgiving you” Max laughed “And I never used the B word when you’d pull that on me”

“You are such a brat”

“Maybe that B word though”

“Were your dolls of choice Bratz growing up? Cause you sure are one” Chloe teased

“You know I was a barbie girl through and through” Max corrected

“Oh, were you in a barbie world too?” Chloe began to grin

“I’m going to bed” Max said flatly “And I’m taking all the blankets with me” she added as she spun around to face away from the punk, making sure to take as much of the bed sheets with her.

* * *

Hearing her phone’s notification alert go off equally startles and confuses Max and gets a glare from Chloe  as she picks it up from off the couch

“Dude, silence your phone during movies, I don’t wanna get kicked out” Chloe joked

“Oh shut up” Max laughed as she opened her messaging app “Oh my god, pause the freaking movie” Max said as she got up from the couch “It’s from the Blackwell scholarship office” she said reading the sender.

After Max had sent her application from Blackwell the office had texted her to confirm that her application was received and that she would received another text to tell her if her application was accepted or not.

“Holy shit” Chloe replied fumbling with the remote for a few seconds before pausing it and getting up from the couch to read Max’s phone beside her.

7/10/13

1:58 PM

Blackwell Scholarship Office: Congratulations! Your application to attend Blackwell Academy has been accepted, furthermore Your request for a full scholarship has also been accepted. We have sent you an email with more details and the next steps you have to take to attending Blackwell Academy with the email you gave us in your application. We look forward to seeing you in September.

“You did it babe” Chloe said at a loss for words

“WE did it babe” Max corrected. “Holy crap, WE did it babe!” Max repeated as she reread the text. “And I got a full scholarship? Oh my god thank you so much” she beamed as she wrapped Chloe in a hug

“I knew you’d get accepted babe, I’m so proud of you” Chloe said returning the hug

“I love you, so much” Max added before crashing her lips into her girlfriend’s.

 

…

 

“When should we start packing?” Chloe asked once the two had mostly calmed down and resumed watching the movie

“I don’t know…” Max contemplated “Maybe some time in August? So I could say bye to my parents and stuff”

“Works for me” Chloe said with a shrug. “I can’t believe it, your freaking moving back to Arcadia Bay” Chloe gushed “And to the same freaking school I’m going to, oh my god  you’re going to love it there” she added

“Knowing that you go to Blackwell already makes me love it there” Max smiled

“I don’t even care how much of a dork your being, I’m just so excited, we get to go back to school together” she returned “That’s a pretty lame thing to be excited for” she thought out loud “But it’s true” she clarified.

“I am too” Max agreed “But I’m mostly excited for being able to see you everyday”

“Oh yeah, that’s a given” Chloe said matter of factly.

* * *

After slowly packing over the course of three days and a teary goodbye to both her parents, Max and Chloe left Seattle and made their way to Arcadia Bay, with boxes of Max’s stuff in the bed of Chloe’s trunk.

“No matter what I do I keep getting more and more excited for school to start, but I know that the day after it does all the excitement will be gone” Max said as the two crossed into Oregon

“I know!” Chloe agreed “It’ll last till like the first class and I’ll get all ‘Oh right, this isn’t exciting at all, what was I thinking?’ But I’ll do it again next year. Though, maybe with you there the excitement will last” she added giving an over exaggerated smile to her girlfriend.

“Yeah…” Max agreed slowly “With you there it might last another day” she smirked

“Just a day? Ouch, thanks babe” Chloe replied with feigned insult.

“Any time darling” Max sassed back.

* * *

“Wow…” Chloe said taking a step back and taking in their hard work “It really does feel like a mini version of your room up in Seattle” She continued “I really do like those lanterns” she said looking above the girl’s bed. “I mean, they’re no Christmas lights, but I do like them” she smiled.

“Thanks for helping me decorate” Max smiled before wrapping the punk in a hug.

“Of course baby” The punk replied returning the hug. “I can imagine us coming here after school doing all our school shit, jamming to music, watching movies” she contemplated out loud. “Me staying the night…” she added with a smirk “Bed’s kind of small though” she added gesturing to the brunette's bed

“We never needed all the space on my bed back in Seattle, or in your room” Max returned

“True” Chloe smiled before leaning down and connecting her lips with the brunette’s

“Hello? Is there anyone in this dorm?” The girls heard a voice ask accompanied by knocks at the brunette’s door.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Chloe walked over to the door a swung it open

“Sup?” Chloe nonchalantly asked, recognizing the voice.

“Oh, Chloe?” The girl asked clearly surprised to see the punk greet her at the door. “I didn't know you were moving into a dorm”

“God no, I’d never live here” Chloe scoffed. “I’m helping my girlfriend move in” she said stepping to the side and revealing the brunette behind her in the room. “Though now that she’s here I may just move in with her” Chloe said smiling to the brunette

“Oh, Oh! You must be Max, I’m Dana, I’m just greeting all the new people moving in and offering them some cookies I made” Dana said presenting a plate with a stack of napkins on the center with chocolate chip cookies surrounding it.

“Oh, thanks, I’d love some. That’s really nice of you” Max said happily taking a napkin and putting a few cookies on it. “And yeah I’m Max, I guess you heard of me through Chloe?”

“Yeah, and Rachel. Only good things, I promise” Dana replied with a smile that changed to a frown accompanied with a glare when the punk had stacked a bunch of cookies on one napkin and walked off with it.

“What? I’m new to the dorms too” Chloe smirked as she placed her napkin of cookies besides Max’s on her desk

“Sorry about her” Max laughed as she rolled her eyes “Do you want some of mine back?”

“Oh no I made extra” Dana said a smile returning to her face. “I’ll let you guys get back to it” she said exiting the room “Bye you two, and welcome to Blackwell Max” she said from the hallway

“Bye! And thanks for the welcome” Max said as Dana closed the door

“Thanks for the cookies!” Chloe shouted with her mouth full before the door closed.

“That was nice of her” Max remarked once the door closed and sufficient time had passed to where Dana couldn’t hear them.

“Yeah, she’s one of the alright ones here” Chloe replied before chomping down of another cookie. “Damn, these are hella good, I hope she wasn’t just being nice when she said she made extra, might have to run her down for some more”

“You’re terrible” Max laughed before biting into a cookie from the pile.

* * *

**A/N: We kind of went way off the path of the game in this chapter. Originally I was gonna have events around this time remain mostly the same, Rachel going missing and the two never finding out about what happened to her until October, but I just got the idea of what I did in this chapter and it was hard for me not to go with it, especially since people in comments/reviews were excited or showed excitement for how this AU would play differently so I just went with it. Also, I’m fortunate enough never to have been to a funeral so I have no idea what it would be like so that’s why I kept it brief and mostly in Chloe’s head, sorry if that bothers anyone.**

 

**Forgot to say in the last chapter’s A/N that +44’s only album and Rise Against’s Wolves album is also a hint for the tone/inspiration I got for the next fanfic I wanna try and write**

**Side note: I hope I didn’t or haven’t been messing up the school breaks in this fanfic, sorry if I did. I live in Hawaii and the schools here do things differently than they do in the rest of the U.S. (Our last day of school is in May and first day of school is in August) so I’ve just been googling school calendars for Oregon and Washington.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and as always please leave comments/reviews to let me know what you thought about the chapter, or anything you want me to know, I love reading them.**


	15. Into the Storm

“Sup male Max” Chloe said to a boy having a conversation with the brunette

“I wish” he replied rubbing the back of his head

“Oooh, is that a subtle flirt towards me?” Chloe returned with a cocked eyebrow and the beginnings of a grin

“Oh! No, I mean that Max is just amazing”

“Oh so your flirting with Max?” She continued

“No, no I mean Max is just a great person and I'm just…” He tried to explain before being interrupted

“Chill” Chloe laughed  I’m fucking with you” Chloe continued as Max rolled her eyes

“Don’t let her get in your head Warren” Max said disregarding Chloe

“I know…” Warren began as his blush went away “It’s just hard to tell at times”

“You’ll get the hang of it eventually” Max replied “The secret is: just assume she’s always fucking with you” she said pretending to whisper invoking a light shove from the punk. “Wait, how is he a male me?”

“I don’t know… you both have brown hair?” she replied gesturing to Max and the Warren's head. “And you’re both giant nerds. That’s about it” Chloe said as she shrugged. “Ready to head out babe?”

“Yeah, just gotta grab some stuff from my dorm”

After exchanging goodbyes with Warren the two leave the school and head toward the dormitories

“You savage animal”

“What?” Max laughed following the punk into her dorm

“Did you leave these lights on all day?” Chloe asked pointing to the lanterns strung above the brunette’s bed

“Huh, I guess I did” Max said as she reached for the light switch to turn them off

“You guess you did!? Our tuition money is going towards paying your goddamn electric bills” she shouted throwing her arms in the air

“Oh shut up you don’t care” Max laughed as she took a seat on her bed

“Yeah, I don’t… but when we’re living together it’ll actually cost US money.” Chloe replied

“I like when we talk about the future and us living together” Max smiled as she took her girlfriend’s hands in hers.

“I don’t” Chloe said taking a step back “It stresses me out, are we going to make enough money to pay for our electric bills that Max keeps raising because of her bad habits?” she went on pacing in front of the brunette. “I don’t know!” she said flailing her arms in the air dramatically

“You are so ridiculous” Max laughed as she took her girlfriend’s hands in hers again “I promise I’ll fix my bad habits” Max said sarcastically after kissing the punk

“If you do that before everything you say, I’ll believe anything you tell me” Chloe smirked before letting herself get pulled in again by the brunette. "Now you ready to head out?"

"Yep" She replied shutting her laptop and taking it along with her out of her dorm

"We came back for your laptop? You could've used mine you know" Chloe offered as she followed her girlfriend out of the dorm

"Eh, mine is less shitty and old than yours" Max teased "Plus we both can't do our own essays on the same computer"

"Ouch, it is time for an upgrade isn't it? And I was thinking you could just stare at the trigonometry worksheet while I wrote my essay, then switch roles once I was done" Chloe returned

"That's a better idea than the both of us staring at the worksheet at the same time"

* * *

“How fortuitous” Ms. Grant said over the fire alarm going off. “Well, I’m sure all of you have experienced enough fire alarms to know what to do, CALMLY” she made sure to make clear “get up from your desks and get to the front of the school” she instructed as students began leaving the classroom.

“Thank god for that alarm, I had everything in my head up until I sat at my desk and it all disappeared” Max said to the punk who had quickly joined her in exiting the school

“Nah, you would’ve been fine” Chloe assured as she intertwined her fingers with the brunette’s as they continued to walk

“What?” The brunette playfully yelled “Didn’t catch that. Alarm” she said gesturing to a flashing light going off accompanied by a siren that escalated in pitch as it rang before repeating.

“Dork” she replied tapping the tip of the brunette’s nose with her index finger

“Is it normally like this? I feel like school has been kicking my ass earlier and worse than usual” Max asked as the two joined the rest of their class assembling outside of the school.

“Hmm? What’s that about your ass?” Chloe joked “Yeah this is pretty normal” she answered before the brunette could retaliate “Why? Stressing out babe?”

“A bit, yeah. If I didn’t have you to study with or cheat off of I’d be doing a lot worse” Max confessed.

“You’re always so modest, I’m barely helping you, plus, you’ll get used to it" Chloe assured "I was gonna surprise you but tonight I had a little thing planned that might help you relieve some stress” Chloe said to the smaller girl, whispering the last part

“That isn’t an appropriate conversation to be having during school Chloe Price” Max returned placing her hands on either side of her waist in a scolding manner.

“Oh get your head out of the gutter Caulfield. You’ll love it, I know it”

 

...

 

“Your ‘stress reliever’ is to sneak into the pool while it’s closed and everyone is supposed to be in their dorms? That’ll only stress me out more” Max said crossing her arms as the punk dangled the pool's keys out in front of her.

“Come oooooon babe” Chloe complained “splish splash!” she exclaimed “The only guard on duty is Jeff and he’s almost always asleep, even during the day”

“That’s not a good thing Chloe”

“It is for us!”

“Oh my god” Max sighed not being able to hide her grin “Okay, splish splash” she said in a manner of admitted defeat

“Geez what is this 2011? Really had to twist your arm there just to have fun” Chloe teased

“Oh shut up, before I change my mind” Max scolded as she took the keys from the punk and exited her dorm

 

…

 

“Wowser, the school’s indoor pool has a freaking heater?” Max asked as the punk flipped a switch to turn on the lights.

“Damn right it does, you think the tuition money goes to paying teachers?” Chloe joked as she tossed off her boots to a pile of the brunette’s clothes a safe distance from the water. “You look ready to swim, why don’t you see if the water’s warm while I get the rest of this off” She smirked as she shoved the brunette light enough for her to tell she wasn’t serious

“Oh my god” Max said as she quickly grabbed on to the punk’s arm “I would’ve killed you if you did that”

“I know you would’ve  _ tried _ ” Chloe smirked “Plus I still got my jeans on, don’t wanna ruin these” Chloe remarked sarcastically as she got out of them

“For that, we’re stinking up your bed with chlorine when we’re done here”

“Aw shucks” the punk said removing her t-shirt and adding it to the pile of clothes “Like what you see?” she said with a growing grin

“Could be better” Max shrugged nonchalantly 

“And how could I do that for you babe” Chloe said approaching the brunette

“Oh I don’t know…” Max said slyly as she tiptoed to whisper into the punk’s ear “If you were all wet” she whispered before pushing the taller girl into the water, but not before the punk could get a hold of the brunette's hand and pull her down with her.

“Damn, I thought for sure I had you” Max laughed as the two came up from the water

“It was a good try babe, but it was the obvious thing to do so I was ready for the attempted pushing” Chloe said flipping her hair out of her face

“Well in that case, I very much did like what I saw, and still do” Max grinned as she floated over to the punk

“Good save” Chloe returned as she wrapped the brunette in her arms and pulled her closer.

* * *

“How’d you sleep sleeping beauty?” Chloe asked as she felt Max move around beside her

“Amazing as always” She answered squeezing the taller girl in her arms tighter. “I love the weekend, I can finally sleep in”

“Right?” Chloe agreed “I’d be okay with school if it started at 10, at least then I can go to sleep at a decent time without setting an alarm”

“You’d just stay up later and end up needing an alarm anyway” Max returned

“Oh whatever, just let me have my fantasies”

“As long as you keep letting me have mine” Max beamed as she gave the punk a tight squeeze indicating what she meant.

 

...

“Dibs on the first shower” Chloe said after taking a deep breath and smelling the chlorine that stayed with the two overnight

“That just means I get to pick what Joyce makes us for breakfast” Max replied

“Fine, just don’t pick pancakes again, it’ll be like our third day in a row”

“I’ll try” Max replied sarcastically

“And I’ll  _ try  _ to leave some hot water for you” Chloe returned

“Eggs and bacon it is” Max answered quickly

“Now I just gotta get out of this morning death grip

 

…

 

“Morning Max, pancakes again?” Joyce asked as the brunette reached the bottom of the stairs

“Good morning Joyce “Max returned with a smile. “Sadly no, our lady requests ‘anything but pancakes’ today” Max said with a posh accent

“So she finally got sick of my pancakes and doesn’t even have the nerve to tell me herself” Joyce crossed her arms with feigned insult

“I’m just the messenger” Max said holding her hands up in defence “I could never get sick of your pancakes”

“Oh hush, I’ll get started on some eggs and bacon, just grab me the ingredients” She laughed

“I can handle that”

 

…

 

“You spending your mornings here…” Joyce said joining Max on the dining table with a photo album “Makes me remember so much” she said before flipping through pages of the book “I know these photos don’t measure up to your work Max”

“So that’s where Chloe gets her modesty from” Max smiled as she leaned in to get a better view of the old photos. “Don’t be ridiculous my favorite photographers probably take pictures similar to yours”

“But are we being modest or are you just a fan of flateries” Joyce returned before flipping to another page

“Wowser, I totally remember that day” Max said examining a picture William took of just the two girls in the kitchen

_ That was just before he left… I wish he could see Chloe now, she’s been through so much but she still so strong, he’d be so proud of her _

“...William took this picture with his instant camera. It was the last picture he ever took…” Joyce said suddenly sad “He had his car out right after this and, and…” she said before shaking her head to stop herself

“I know Joyce, I’m sorry” Max said in a consoling voice

“I didn’t show you this to be morbid” She said taking the polaroid out of the book “In fact, I want you to have this” she said holding the picture out in front of her to the brunette “For a while I thought that was the last time I was ever gonna see Chloe truly happy, but then you stayed in touch with her all these years, and now you’re back here, I wanted to thank you for that”

“You don’t need to thank me Joyce” Max said as put the polaroid away “I was just… doing what a good best friend would do” she smiled 

“You guys talking trash about me?” Chloe said from the bottom of the stairs as she approached the two at the dining table

“Not everything’s about you” Max teased

“Psh. When is it isn’t in this house” Chloe returned rolling her eyes

“Eggs and bacon for her majesty” Joyce announced getting up from the table and grabbing a plate from the kitchen, sparking laughter from the brunette

“Are you serious? Mom, it’s the fact that I’m tired of pancakes, not your cooking” Chloe clarified taking a seat next to the brunette

“I know honey, I’m just teasing you” Joyce smiled

“I made sure to save you some hot water if you wanna shower now babe” Chloe said as she received her plate from her mom "Oh god did she take this out?" Chloe asked seeing the photo album "And I  thought I was mushy in the morning"

“Oh hush you, I just felt like reminiscing" Joyce returned So what’s the plan today?” Joyce asked from the kitchen

“Homework probably then chill” Chloe replied “Right Max?” She yelled so the brunette could hear as she climbed the stairs up

“Yep” Max returned as she got to the top of the stairs and entered the bathroom.

_ Wowser… we look so… different  _ Max thought after taking the polaroid out of her pocket and examining it again.  _ Thank god I got rid of that pony tail. Chloe always said it was cute but, I’d never go back to that _

_ “Knock it off Chlo-”  _ a voice that sounded like a younger Max said accompanied with faint sounds of laughter which startled the brunette enough to cause her to drop the picture

_ Oh my god. What the hell was that?  _ Max thought as she slowly picked up the picture and brought it up to examine it again. As she did the image started to distort and her’s and Chloe’s voice could be heard again accompanied by a third, a man's voice. As she brought it closer and began to focus on it her peripheral vision turned a blinding white before engulfing her entire vision until all she could see is white.

Hearing the familiar sound of her polaroid camera going off begins to wake Max up as well as return her vision  _ Oh my god did I pass out? _

“Someday Dad will get one of them newfangled computers”

_ Wait, what the fuck? I’m here? How did I? _

“I hope the flash didn’t scare you Max. This is a keeper” A man said to the girl as he flipped a polaroid in his hand to bring it to life

_ Is that? William! Holy shit, what is happening? _

“Not until I see it first!” Chloe said taking the polaroid from him “You know the rules dad! She said happily before turning to the brunette “Max, tell him… Woah, hey, you look totally pale. Are you okay?” Chloe asked with concern

“Yeah, I just...”  _ Oh my god my voice? It’s…  _ “Uh” _ What the fuck is going on?  _ “Yeah, I’m fine.

_ What the hell is this? Am I in a dream? _ She thought as she turned around to examine her surroundings, it was the same house she was in earlier but from the past, exactly how she remembered it.  _ William is here, and Chloe and I are just kids? This was… Oh my god, this is just before William got in a crash. Can I save him?  _ Hearing the land line brings Max out of her thoughts.  _ Oh shit! That’s the phone call that’s gonna make him leave, quick think of something Max _ Running around the corner she picks up the phone before William can “Sorry wrong number” Max said quickly before trying to hang up but William stops her before she can

“Max, come on, you know better than that” he scolded in a friendly manner

_ Idiot, what did you think? She just wouldn’t call back? Fuck quick think of something… Keys! Where are his keys? _ Walking over to the living room she frantically searched the area for William’s keys. Finally finding it under his hat she picks it up and tossed it in a nearby trash can.

 

…

 

“Shit, where are those keys?”

“Another dollar for the swear jar!” Chloe yelled from the kitchen

“Your bankrupting me!” He returned before reaching for something in his pocket and presings it, causing the car keys in the trash to beep. 

_ Shit! No no no no _

“I knew this thing would come in handy… How did my keys get in here?” William thought out loud as he made his way to the front door

_ Please don’t walk out that door  _ she begged as he disappeared into the brightness

“William no!” Max yelled from down the hall lunging forward with her right hand out as if she were trying to grab him. The sound of the door closing behind William becoming a deafening ringing sound as everything began to reverse slowly and the blinding light from before returning.

Hearing the familiar sound of her polaroid camera going off begins to wake Max up again as well as return her vision

_ What the fuck? Am I here again? _

“Someday dad will get one of them newfangled computers”

_ How did that happen? Did I do that when I tried to reach for William? How is any of this happening _

Reaching out with her right hand Max repeats what she did to go back in the first place but this time she isn’t blinded and woken up by the flash of William’s camera, instead everything begins to play backwards

“Someday dad will get one of them newfangled computers” 

_ Holy shit, I did it. I actually did it. Okay I have another chance to save William. _

 

…

 

Once the phone started ringing she rushed over to the coffee table to get the keys from under William’s hat and she tosses them out the sliding back door

_ Hopefully that’s out of the range of his key finder _

“Of course” William said disappointed “Last time I order from SpyGuy Electronics…”

“You can take the bus, right? The stop is right down the street” Max suggested

“This I can do, good call Max” he replied 

"Oh yeah, the bus is great!" she continued with enthusiasm "It comes every 15 minutes and there'll be plenty of room for you and Joyce and groceries and it will save the environment"

"You sold me already. I'm off to yonder bus stop. Joyce will love this” he said with a sigh before disappearing into the brightness.

_ Oh my god. Did I save him? Please let him be okay… _

“Max, you are being so fucking strange, You feel okay?” Chloe asked

“Chloe” Max exclaimed taking the blonde’s hands in her and hopping up and down “I am awesome, We are awesome!”

_ Wait, wait.  _ Max thought to herself as her vision began being overtaken by a blinding light again  _ What’s happening now? Am I stuck here? _

Slowly her vision came back to her and she wasn’t in Chloe’s house anymore, she was in her dorm, but some things seemed to different. 

_ Oh my god, I’m back in my 18 year old self, did I? Did I save William? _

Curious to see what would happen she tossed her pillow across her room then held out her right hand, and like what happened earlier everything began to move in reverse and the pillow flew back to the bed and back to where it was before she touched it

_ Holy shit, that wasn’t a dream I can… reverse time! Does that mean I saved William? Did I change the past somehow? Holy shit I’m so lightheaded _

Before doing anything else the brunette took a seat on her bed to try and sort everything out. 

_ What the fuck? The last message I got from Chloe was over a month ago?  _

Getting up from her bed she quickly made her way out of the dorms 

_ Okay so, the bus should be here soon I can take to town and get to Chloe’s to see what’s going on. Crap, I hope I didn’t fuck anything up. _

 

…

 

_ Holy shit! The house! It’s all blue! I really did save William _

Running up the driveway Max knocked on the door which is quickly answered by William

“Hey Max, you’re here early, Chloe’s still sleeping I think. You’re welcome to wait for her to wake up” He said gesturing down the hallway.

_ Oh my god he’s alive! _

“William! You’re here!” Max exclaimed crashing into the man wrapping him in a hug

“Of course I am Max, I don’t start work till three today” He returned with a chuckle as he returned the brunette’s hug with one of his own 

_ Wait, why did he point to the garage when he said I could wait for her to wake up? Did he mean I could wait for her in the living room? _ She thought, stopping herself at the first step up

“Don’t worry Max” William said from across the hall. “I do that too sometimes”

Not knowing what to she just smiled at William and made her way to the garage

_ Oh, I guess Chloe move her room down here? _

Opening the door and stepping into the room Max loses her footing for a second expecting to go down a step, but instead stepping on a ramp, she’s also surprised to feel the temperature change of the room to the rest of the house. As she closed the door behind her, she finally looked up to examine the room and is petrified.

_ No. No no no no NO. What did I do? What happened? How could this happen? She’s… This is her wheelchair? What the hell happened?  _ She thought to herself as she backed up until she hit the door again, holding on to the door knob to keep her standing.  Deciding she needed to try and find out what happened she tried to take a step forward toward a nearby chair set up just beside the now blonde’s bed but as she took her first step she collapsed

_ What did I do? How did saving her dad lead to this? I didn’t want this. I just wanted her to have her dad back.  _

Getting up she got to the chair and sat down to read through her texts with Chloe.

_ From the start, how did this all happen? _

* * *

12/3/2008 

4:12 PM

Max: Maybe emailing wasn’t the best idea. We’ll talk through texts now

_ Oh, good to know I’m still a shitty friend even with William alive _

4:12 PM

Chloe: She speaks! Speaking of talking wanna call? I miss you

_ You deserve better than this... _

4:17 PM

Max: Sorry I can’t right now

_ You aren’t even doing anything, you’re just scared, what do you even have to be afraid about now? _

4:17 PM

Chloe: Oh. Okay. Well, anything new going on?

4:22 PM

Max: No. Wbu?

_ Like talking to a brick wall _

4:22 PM

Chloe: If you’re too busy to text right now just tell me when you aren’t and we can catch up then.

_ Okay, this all seems the same. Sadly _

It doesn’t take much scrolling to find a conversation that seemed to have gone differently than she remembered

1/1/2009 

2:38 PM

Chloe: Look, if you’re just going to ignore me just tell me straight up so I can stop hoping my best friend will find time in her life to keep in touch with me

3:40 PM

Chloe: Or at least find time in your day to talk to me

3:48PM

I’m sorry I’m just mad because I thought we promised we wouldn’t let you moving to Seattle end our friendship   
And I just miss you a lot

_ What’s your excuse this time? William is still alive so you have nothing to be scared about. How did you almost ruin it this time? _

2:55 PM

Max: I was scared

Chloe: What? Scared of what? I don’t get it

Max: I know we promised that we wouldn’t let me moving end our friendship   
But I was scared that it would’ve   
Eventually we'd grow further and further apart and we’ll stop keeping in touch because it’s not the same as being friends in real life

Chloe: You’re scared of that MAYBE happening to the point where you don’t even want to try?

Max: I don’t know! I don’t know what I was thinking, maybe I just wanted the last memories of our friendship to  be of us as best friends spending time together rather than best friends slowing drifting apart as we got older. But then by the time I wanted to change my mind I had been distancing myself already and thought it would be too late to try and fix things

Chloe: Max, we’re Max and Chloe, we wouldn’t drift apart

Max: You’re right. You’re so right Chloe, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry sorry I let my fears get the better of me and almost ruin the friendship we have. I promise from now on it’ll be like I’m in your pocket.   
If you even want to forgive me

Chloe: We’re Max and Chloe, Max. I wouldn’t let this be the end of our friendship  
I just wanted to make sure it’s going to last  
I’m sorry I had to use the “do this or we aren’t friends anymore” card

Max: You shouldn’t have needed to use it in the first place

_ That didn’t play out so differently. Where did it all go wrong? _

Max begins scrolling through more quickly, just skimming some of the texts, recognizing a lot of them being just as she remembered. Some things were different like: It sounded like Chloe and Max still went to the junkyard and found the truck but this time,  instead of waiting until she got money to fix the truck, Chloe showed it to William who fixed it for her and promised he’d teach her how to drive when she was old enough, as well as promised he'd try to fix it up for her. Then she got to messages dated mid 2010. 

_ Wait, didn’t Chloe meet Rachel around this time? Why hasn’t she brought her up yet? All these text are more of the same. _

_ Wait, does that mean Rachel never went missing? _

Remembering her place in the messages Max switched over to her phone’s web browser and googles Rachel Amber, but to her regret there’s still news stories of her going missing, except there’s no mention of her being found.

_ Oh, so she still got… went missing and they haven’t found her. Maybe I could… Wait shit! David was the freaking bus driver. I can’t tip HIM off about Rachel, oh my god, what else did I ruin? _

_ Crap, I need to focus on Chloe right now. _

Deciding there was nothing she could do she went back to scrolling through her messages from Chloe.

_ Wait.  _ Max stopped where she and scrolled up to reread something multiple times  _ This is the conversation of us telling our parents that we’re together. But it’s in 2010? I guess her not meeting Rachel jump started our relationship? At least Joyce is still happy about and I'm glad William is too, and my parents aren’t divorced yet, but they’re still having the same problems so they still probably do get a divorce eventually. _

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Max until she reached September of 2011 where it seemed like Chloe stopped replying for a while

9/16/11

2:34 PM

Max: Heya beautiful  
Watcha doin today

Chloe: Doin some quick errands that virtually spendin the rest of the day with you  
Having car problems though

Max: Oh no :(

Chloe: Yeah, my dad’s coming over to try and jump start it so I should be good to go soon

Max: Alright :)  
Hopefully it’s nothing serious

Chloe: Probably cause it’s a literal junkyard car we found

Max: lol, yeah. At least it was free

Chloe: True, was gonna have to put money into it eventually if I want it to keep running

3:08 PM

Chloe: THE TRUCK LIVES!   
Should only be about an hour babe

Max: Can’t wait :)

4:30 PM

Max: Hey you running late?

4:35 PM

Max: Oh, you’re phone isn’t even on?

5:21 PM

Max: Please call me back when you can

_ Oh my god, did she get in a car accident?  But why does she still need a wheelchair? Shouldn’t she have recovered by now? This was… 2 years ago, maybe she got in another one? Or maybe something else happened? _

 

9/17/11

1:34 AM

Chloe: Hi Max, this is William. I’m sorry you have to find out like this but me or Joyce can’t keep it together long enough to tell you through a phone call or voice mail. Chloe got in an accident yesterday afternoon. She’s alive but in critical condition. The doctors have said she'll survive but endured a spinal injury in the crash...

The text message goes on for a while more but Max’s vision was overcome with tears welling up in her eyes.

_ Paralyzed. She's paralyzed! **I** paralyzed her. She’s in a wheelchair because of me. Because I tried to help her, I only ended up putting her in a different kind of pain. If her dad dies, shes stuck with emotional pain of that, and if he doesn’t die, then she gets…this. _

_ What kind of world does this? _

At this point, Max’s brain just shuts down and she begins reading through the rest of the messages between them just to understand what’s going on

 

10/23/11

8:01 PM

Chloe: Hey Max, it’s William, Chloe asked me if I could relay what she’s saying to you through text to make things easier for you. But first I wanna say thank you so much for helping me and Joyce over the weekend. Our house doesn’t really fit Chloe’s needs but with your help we got as close as we can get in the short term. We'll be renovating soon to fix that.

Max: Of course William it’s no problem at all, if you ever need me for anything just let me know

Chloe: Will do, anyway here’s what Chloe has to say: You’re just gonna type out what I say right? Alright. Wait are you typing this out right now? No dad I’m talking to you, you don’t need to send this to Max  
Oh my god you are so silly. Wait, did you send that?  
Okay okay sorry I’ll stop messing with you two

Max: LOL William you’re crazy

Chloe Hey Max, and I know right? Poor mom has to deal with two children in the house. Anyway, fortunately, this is gonna be temporary since mom found this cool thing I can hook up to my computer which will let me control it with my mouth. Which means we can switch to Skype, that way I can have conversations with my girlfriend without my nosey father knowing everything we’re saying to each other. Even as he’s translating this he’s giving me a strange look. He promised he’d translate everything for me when I needed it so all of this better be sent as well

Max: LOL He did, I’m glad both of you didn’t let what happen change you

Chloe: We are too, and I promise we’ll get through this together too Max, we can talk about that once the mouth thing comes in, but right now I’m gonna try and get some rest. Good night, and I love you

Max: I know we will :)  
Sleep well, I love you too

The rest of the texts are short messages mostly of William letting Max know when Chloe is available or relaying short tidbits of information. Reaching the most recent messages from Chloe, Max closes her messenger app and finds her Skype application and opens the chat she had with Chloe and again scrolled to the very beginning.

 

10/30/11

7:29 PM

Chloe: Hey Max   
I got the mouth translator!  
It’s slow as fuck but at least I don’t need my dad translating for me

Max: That’s great baby  
Can you please tell me how you’re really doing

Chloe: Bear with me okay? It’s gonna take a while to reply to everything. Still getting used to typing and shit

Max: Whatever it takes Chloe, I’m with you all the way :)

Chloe: It’s terrible

Max: I was afraid of that :(

Chloe: It’s worse than terrible. I fucking hate this, I feel like such a burden to myself, to my parents, and to you. 

Max: Chloe, that’s not true, we all love you, you’re anything but a burden.

Chloe: But I am Max! I’m literally paralyzed from the neck down. Right now I’m spending my days at a hospital with a nurse taking care of me. But what about when they’re done renovating the house? Which is only happening because of me by the way. The nurses here have to do LITERALLY everything for me, the only thing I can do for myself is chew, and that’s only after they fucking spoon feed me. When I’m back home it’ll have to be my parents doing that, they could hire a nurse but after renovating the house, all the shit they need to buy for me, I don’t know if they afford all that. 

Max: That doesn’t make you a burden Chloe that just means that you’re loved. And when I visit I could help take care of you to help Joyce and William out, like you said, we’ll get through this, together

Chloe: I know that’s what you think, and I know that’s what my parents would think, but I just can’t help but feel like a burden when someone has to help you use the bathroom because you physically can’t do it yourself

Max: And I understand why you would feel like that but I promise we’ll get through this, and it will get better

Chloe: I know, thanks Max. And just so you know, I still love the shit out of you I may just burst out on you just to vent because I’d rather not vent to my parents.

Max: I know :) nothing you say can make me love you any less.   
And I still love the shit out of you too

* * *

11/14/11

8:10 PM

Chloe: Before you read the rest of this I just want you to know that I love you more than anything and whatever you say or do won’t make me love you any less.   
I’ve been thinking about us and the future and how it all changes because of me and what happened, and I well, I just want to give you the option if you want it’d be okay if you wanted just be friends from now on. Because I KNOW that me being in this state changes everything, and dealing with a girlfriend who your in a long distance relationship with AND is paralyzed isn’t worth it. Or I don’t expect you to want to be with me romantically in this state. And yeah, right now you love more than you ever have, but what about in the future? When it’s just us? And you’ll have to do literally everything for me, Let alone the fact that I’m paralyzed almost definitely shortens my life significantly, honestly sometimes I think it would’ve been better if I didn’t survive that crash. It’s not a life I want to force you to have 

**Call failed, no answer**

Max: Please answer the call

Chloe: I’m not in a state to be talking, I’m sorry just type it out. Please

Max: I’m hurt that you would even think any of that  
Even if it did change everything, you’re still Chloe Price, my childhood best friend, the person I fell in love with, that I’m STILL in love with, and that I will continue to be in love with until the stars burn out. So of course, without a doubt in my mind I still want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if our time is cut short because of what happened. But there’s still hope for recovery, we have no idea what the future will have for us.   
Remember when I moved and said I was scared of our friendship ending because we would drift apart as we got older? Well now the roles are switched. You’re scared of the POSSIBILITY of our relationship ending because of the difficulties of you being paralyzed might entail, and your so scared of that, that you don’t even want to try and see how it will play out if we stay together.

Chloe: It’s not the same Max

8:17 PM

Max: It is Chloe, we’re Max and Chloe, we wouldn’t drift apart 

Chloe: Fuck

8:30 PM

Max: Chloe?

Chloe: Fuck fuck fuck, you’re right Max. God dammit you’re right  
I’m so sorry I did that to you. I never wanted you to actually do it, I just wanted you to have the option to just in case, and to try and make things easier for you. But in my mind I knew that you weren’t going to want to do that, I just wish things were different and we could have a normal relationship, and a normal life together. Fuck I’m so sorry. I love you so much.

Max: It’s okay Chloe I understand, I love you too  
We can talk more about this next time I see you okay?

Chloe: Okay

_ Oh my god. I can’t believe  I did this to her. She wished she died in that crash because of me, because I changed the… Wait _

Max frantically searches all her pockets for the photograph Joyce gave her

_ FUCK it’s probably on the floor in the bathroom in the other house. Maybe I can go back through the hand trick? _

Max raises her right hand to try and rewind time and it works for a while until it seems like nothing is happening and she begins to feel more and more lightheaded until she can’t hold it any longer.

_ Holy shit, okay. Wait for everything to stop spinning… and go. _

Raising her hand again she begins the process again except everything seems to stop sooner this time and along with getting light headed she also started getting a headache as she kept pushing before stopping again.

_ Fuck okay, even if I have to do this all the way to 5 years ago I’ll do it _

After a grueling few minutes of rewinding as far back as she can go and stopping to recover she let out a painful groan as she needed to stop again

_ God dammit, my head… I need a break _

“Still out cold?” William asked from behind his newspaper as he heard the door to Chloe’s room open

“Yeah”

“Woah Max, you okay?” he asked with concern clearly seeing that the girl had been crying

“Yeah… I was just, looking at old messages while I waited” Max replied finding a tissue box and using a few tissues to wipe away anymore tears. “Has there been…” she started before blowing her nose “Has there been any news about her recovery or anything?”

“Nothing about recovery yet, but, I'm not sure if Chloe or Joyce told you this already but her respiratory system has been improving a lot. And well, with you only minutes away now I’ve noticed she’s been in a much better mood” He replied happily

“That’s good” Max replied with a smile returning to her face.

“I’d do anything to get her out of that chair though” He sighed “I’m so proud of her for staying so strong but, I know she hates it” he continued “I just hope the doctors will be able to find something soon”

“I’m sorry William” Max said glumly 

“Don’t be sorry Max” William replied “Ah look at us, your reminiscing about the past, and I’m looking too far in the future. Gotta remember to take things one day at a time”

“Yeah, one day at a time”

 

…

 

Returning to Chloe’s room Max took her seat next to the blonde’s bed. Seeing that see was still asleep she went to her Skype chat with Chloe to continue where she left off.

 

11/26/11

10:58 AM

Max sent a Youtube link to a song

Max: Here’s the good version of the song I played for you the other night. I couldn’t find any acoustic versions though

Chloe: Fuck that I just want the Max version

 

12/29/11

3:33 PM

Chloe: God dammit, Blackwell just told us it’s impossible to accommodate the school for “My particular needs” and suggested some other school

Max: What? That’s such bullshit, you’ve got perfect grades, and you've been a great student and they’re not willing to do anything?

Chloe: I guess not

Max: Are you going to go to that other school?

Chloe: idk Maybe

Max: Well if you decide not to, you can always do online schooling

Chloe: Yeah

Max You ok?

Chloe: I’m alright, it’s just another thing that crash has taken from me, not sure what I have left to give at this point

Max: Chloe, don’t think like that :(

Chloe: I know I shouldn’t, It’s just, as lame as it sounds I was actually looking forward to be going to the same school as you

Max: That’s not lame, I was too  
But hey, soon we’ll be minutes away from each other, that’s as good as going to the same school right?

Chloe: Yeah I have that to look forward to :)

Max: You ok?

Chloe: Oh fuck off, you just make me happy

Max: :)

 

3/9/12

4:06 PM

Chloe: Hey you

Max: Hey beautiful

Chloe: When you play songs for me, how do you learn them?

Max: I watch a Youtube tutorial then memorize it  


Chloe: Could  you do that for a song for me?

Max: Aww you want me to play you a specific song?

Chloe: Kind of, remember before I got in the crash you were teaching me how to play, I was thinking you could play the guitar part so I can still sing for you

Max: That’s a great idea babe :)  
What song?

Chloe: With Me by Sum 41

Max: Aww, I’m already crying

 

_ Crap, okay I think I’m ready, every second I spend reading this is just another second I need to rewind in order to save Chloe. But at least it seems like I, or the, other… me makes Chloe happy, but she doesn’t deserve to be paralyzed. _

With her headache gone Max decided to try rewinding her way back again. Raising her right hand she began to rewind but the lightheadedness and headache almost immediately returned but for a few minutes she endured it

_ FUCK! Am I even making any progress? _

Checking the time on her phone her fears were confirmed as it seemed she wasn’t making any progress

 

“I’m so sorry Chloe” Max sobbed as tears came streaming from her eyes.

“Max?” Chloe asked groggily being woken up by the brunette’s crying “Max, is something wrong?” she asked her tiredness replaced with concern.

“Chloe I…” Max said finally looking up to see her girlfriend finally awake, filling her with a mixture of joy and horror “No, I was just looking at old messages” she replied still crying while she gestured to the Skype chat she was reading earlier on her phone

“Oh” The blonde replied visually relieved “It’s been a ride huh?” 

“Yeah” Max replied bittersweetly “It has”

“I hate seeing you like this” Chloe sighed “There’s nothing I want more than to gain control of my hand and wipe away your tears, even if once they’re all gone I’m back to this”

Moving closer to the blonde, Max grasped Chloe’s hand and guided her pointer finger to wipe away some of her own tears then slowly returned her hand to back to the bed.

“I love when you do that” Chloe beamed as tears welled up in her eyes

“That’s fourtunate, cause I love doing it” Max returned

“Always such a smart ass” Chloe smiled “Hey, while your reminiscing, you wanna grab one of the photo albums over there?” she asked tilting her head in the direction of her dresser

“Sure though we may need a few boxes of tissues also” Max joked as she got up to get the photo album and returned with it.

“You kind of woke me up so I may doze off while we’re reminiscing” Chloe explained before yawning “Might doze off before we even start” she said with a chuckle

“Right, don’t worry about it, and sorry for waking you” Max apologized as she flipped open the photo album. “Is that okay?” she asked as she placed it on the blonde’s lap so both of them could see it.

“Perfect, and don’t worry we can just continue where we left off if you still wanna” 

 

...

 

Turning to the next page and receiving no reaction from Chloe caused Max to look up and see that the blonde had fallen back to sleep

_ Even after all you’ve been though, you’re still so beautiful _

Looking back to the photo album Max stopped herself from closing it because a specific photo had caught her eye before she did so.

_ Holy shit, it’s… it’s that photo again. I can use that to save Chloe. Change things back to the way they were But that would mean, William would have to…  _

_ It was how things were “supposed” to happen before I changed the past and messed everything up, but why was I given the chance to change it in the first place? _

_ I wish all of this never happened, It would’ve been better not knowing what would’ve happened. _

_ I’m sorry William _

With that Max began to focus on the polaroid, and like the first time the young Max and Chloe’s laughter could be heard faintly before becoming clearer as her vision began to slowly be more and more consumed by the brightness and like that she’s back in her younger self.

_The worst part is, I'm going to have to do nothing. And watch William go out that door knowing he's... never going to come back_

 

“Someday Dad will get one of them newfangled computers”

 

…

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had to get groceries. Of course I’ll come pick you up”

 

…

 

“You are ridiculous”

“You’ll be grateful for that someday”

 

…

 

“She’s never leaving me!”

“That makes all of us”

 

…

 

“Chloe, I’m so sorry. I tried to make things different for you…”

 

…

 

“Listen, whatever happens, I want you to be strong. I WILL be there for you, I’ll just need a small push because, you know how I am, and how I get. I will never abandon you Chloe. I’ll always have your back. Always”

…

 

With her vague warning said her vision began to be engulfed by brightness again. When it returns she’s back in Chloe’s room, laying on her bed, on her stomach with a pencil in her hand looking at what looks like a trigonometry worksheet that’s mostly incomplete. Looking up from her homework she sees a familiar punk with blue hair typing away on a laptop on her desk. 

_ I did it! _

“Chloe!” Max yelled as she got up from the bed and ran over to hug her “You’re okay, holy shit, you’re okay, thank god you’re okay” she praised as she rocked the punk back and forth

“Jesus, yeah I’m okay?” Chloe replied with confusion “What’s going on?” she asked unwrapping herself from the brunette’s grip and spinning around in the chair to face her

“Chloe I…” The brunette said before she was interrupted by the punk

“Babe, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding” Chloe asked with growing concern

“I just need to lay down” Max replied feeling light headed accompanied by the beginnings of a headache

“Okay, lemme get you something for your nose bleed than you can tell me why you just attack hugged me”

Guiding her girlfriend back to her bed and laying her down the punk leaves to get some tissue for her nosebleed

_ Holy shit I did it! How do I tell her? How can I prove it to her? Can I…? _

Looking to her side and seeing the punk leave the brunette raises her right hand and time rewinds with the punk walking backwards as well as making her headache worse

_ Okay, I can prove it by telling her what’s she’s going to say before she says it. But first she has to say it before I… Oh god this is going to get confusing _

_ Holy shit I’m so glad she’s okay _

“Alright weirdo” The punk said returning to her room with a box of tissues

_ God, that blue hair makes me so happy _

“Why don’t you tell me what’s got you so riled up? Did you figure out trig?” She joked offering the brunette a tissue

“Not as impressive as that” Max replied taking the tissue

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Finally had a chapter update that didn’t take more than a month to write! But that’s only because I had the idea of most of this chapter since I started the fan fic, hopefully it doesn’t take too long to write the final chapter(s) but I don’t think they’ll be as quick as this. So, sorry for the future wait. And yes you read that right, we’re either really close or right next to the final chapter. I’m not sure if I’m ending the story next chapter or in another few chapters, I just know the story is coming to an end soon. Either way I hope it ends in a satisfying way for everyone who’s reading. Anyway we’ll get to the “it’s been a ride writing this” part when I actually end it so until then, thanks for reading and as always please let me know what you thought about the chapter/story.**

 

**Songs referenced: Rise Against's Survive-The song that Max played for the alternate Chloe**

**Sum 41's With Me-The song that the alternate Chloe asked Max to learn so she could sing it for her  
 **


	16. Eye of the Storm

After offering Max the tissue Chloe took her computer chair and moved it beside her bed so she could sit across from Max while she explained everything

“You okay babe?” Chloe asked as the brunette wiped away the last of the blood from her nose

“Yeah…” Max replied “Okay so…” she said before taking a deep breath _Time travel, I can time travel_ “Promise you’ll believe me”

“I promise” Chloe assured, taking the brunette’s hand in hers

“I can time travel” Max said, cringing at her bluntness

“Okay…” Chloe laughed as if she were being messed with “Are you high Max? Did you get high without me?”

“No no, Chloe I promise, I’m not lying to you” Max corrected “I’m serious” she said in a tone to prove her statement “You have to believe me”

“Okay…” Chloe replied, her emotions replaced with concern and confusion “I believe you, but…”

“I think I can prove it” Max interrupted

“Please do, cause I trust you but…” Chloe began

“Yeah I know” She interrupted again with a small smile “It’s hella confusing to me too. Think of a number greater than a million, preferably just a bunch of random numbers”

“Okay…”

“Got it?”

“Yeah”

“Okay tell me the number”

“What? I thought you were gonna prove it?” Chloe asked

“I have to know the number first, then I’m gonna rewind and tell you your number before I ask you for it, like I said, hella confusing” Max repeated

“Alright… It’s two million, two hundred fourteen thousand, one hundred sixty” Chloe answered

“Got it” Max said before getting her hand out of Chloe’s grip

“Wait, so how do you do it?” she asked as she let go of the brunette’s hand

“I raise my right hand and like, it’s hard to explain but I focus? On moving backwards?” Max replied not sure of her answer

“How far can you go back? Can you go forward?”

“Only a few minutes back, and I don’t know if going forward in time a few minutes would be that useful” Max joked “Wait a second” Max said taking a moment to think “Oh my god you are such a dork, is that our anniversary?”

“Yeah, and the one hundred sixty is how old I was” Chloe revealed

“You are so precious…At least it’ll make remembering it easier” Max smiled “Alright, on my way to blow your mind”

“I’ll be waiting”

Raising her right hand Max rewound to a few moments ago

“Okay…”

“Got it?”

“Yeah”

“It’s two million, two hundred fourteen thousand, one hundred sixty” Max revealed

“Holy shit. What?” Chloe said contorting her face in confusion “How did?” She continued shutting her eyes over and over to test if she was dreaming  “How do you do it?”

“I just raise my right hand and kind of, focus on moving backwards” She repeated, laughing at her girlfriend’s response. “It also wouldn’t have been that hard to guess since you used our anniversary and how old you were as numbers, but I promise I didn’t just guess”

“Wait so, before you rewound or whatever, you asked me to tell you the number?” Chloe asking trying to put things together. “Then once I told you, you rewound to before you asked so I wouldn’t even have known you asked me in the first place?” she continued once Max nodded in confirmation

“Yeah, and I still remember what you said before I rewound” Max added

“Oh my god, you’re like a fucking superhero with powers! Do I worship you? I’m dating a goddamn superhero” Chloe rambled

“Please don’t worship me” Max laughed uneasily.

“Holy shit you could totally, make moves on me and rewind and I wouldn’t even know” Chloe continued

“Could? Psh… I already did, you’re wearing your dark blue panties today” Max smirked as she crossed her arms in a show of confidence “I’m joking!” Max quickly stated as she saw Chloe begin to get upset “I wouldn’t rewind that, I just remembered what you were wearing when we woke up this morning” She smiled “But yes, I could do that, IF I wanted to”

“Holy shit this is so fucking crazy, we could totally fuck with people”

“Glad your head is in the right place” Max laughed

“Oh my god, can you blow my mind again? This is so awesome” Chloe requested with excitement. “And you know, so I can make sure you didn’t just get a lucky guess”

“Okay, I can tell you exactly what you have in your pocket” Max agreed

“Holy shit, do you already know?”

“Not yet” Max laughed “You gotta show me what you have first” Max explained again

“Aww okay” Chloe said compiling with the brunette “I was planning to take us for a snack run so I’ve got a few bucks on me” She said taking out the contents of her pockets, revealing a five dollar bill and four one’s folded in half along with two quarters. “Gonna go blow my mind now?”

“Hold up, I’m getting details, so you can’t just say it was another lucky guess" Max teased

_Okay so, the second one dollar bill has three folds in it, one of the quarters is dated 1988 and the other is 2006 with Colorado on the tails side of it_ “Okay, ready to get mind freaked?”

“Criss Angel me babe” Chloe replied “Oh man I’m so excited for past me… or is it future me? Hella confusing” Chloe laughed

Raising her hand Max focused on traveling backwards in time to just before she asked Chloe to show her what was in her pockets.

“Holy shit, do you already know?”

“Yep” Max replied confidently “Ready to get mind freaked?” Max asked again with a smirk

“Criss Angel me babe” Max said at the same time as Chloe

Pleased with her girlfriends response she began telling the punk what was in her pockets

“You’ve got five bills in your pocket folded in half, one of them is a five and the rest are ones, the second one dollar bill has three folds in it. You also have two quarters, one of them is dated 1988 and the other is dated 2006 with Colorado on the tails side of it” Max said continuing to smile confidently

“Holy shit…” Chloe said as she took out the money from her pocket and the details Max said were exactly correct “I just got freaking goosebumps babe, holy crap" she said rubbing her arm “Wait” Chloe said, suddenly concerned “Does it hurt when you do that?”

“I don’t know really, it’s hella weird, like while I’m rewinding I get the feeling of a light headache and once I’m done rewinding I feel lightheaded, and it kind of worsens when I do it a lot I guess” Max explained as she tried her best to put into words what she was feeling

“Oh, I’m sorry babe, I was just hella excited, is that why earlier you got a nosebleed?” The punk asked

“Don’t be sorry, and I guess so, but it might’ve been something else, it’s complicated"

“I bet” Chloe laughed “Wait, so why were you praising that I was okay earlier?”

“Oh, Right…” Max said, suddenly sad, “So I can only go back a few minutes with my hand thing” she continued doing the gesture but not moving backwards in time as Chloe nodded along to show that she was following along “But I can travel back further if I have a photo”

“How far?” Chloe asked

“To whenever the photo was taken, but like, I’m only there for a short amount of time then I return back to the present and whatever I changed gets… set in place” She tried to explain

“You can change the past?” Chloe asked, “Wait, you must’ve if that’s what gave you a nosebleed earlier” she continued, starting to piece things together “What’d you change?”

“Well I…” Max said before getting choked up “I saved your dad but…”

“Oh my god, you did what?” Chloe interrupted standing up from her chair

“Chloe, wait I…” Max tried to get out

“Oh holy shit Max, I can’t believe…” Chloe said as she rushed over to the door to her room

“Chloe!” Max yelled with desperation, causing the punk to stop in her tracks and look back at the brunette “I saved him Chloe, but I… I had to undo it”

“What?” Chloe replied, visually and audibly disappointed “I don’t understand” she said returning to her seat

“Chloe, you were…” Max struggled to get out “You… Him being alive meant that you got paralyzed, and you hated it, you were depressed, you were miserable, you wished you were dead, and I just, couldn’t and don’t want to see you like that, I’m sorry” She got out before crying into her hands “I’m sorry Chloe, I tried, and I wanted things to be good for you, but it just won’t happen”

“Woah woah woah baby” Chloe consoled, joining Max on the bed and wrapping her arm around the brunette shoulder to hold her close “What do you mean him living means me getting paralyzed?”

“I don’t know... she said looking up from her hands “I just saved him then…” she said between sniffing and wiping away tears

“Take your time Max” Chloe said softly, helping the brunette wipe away tears with her own hand. “Start from the beginning if that helps”

“Okay…” Max replied taking a moment to collect herself “From the beginning” she said, mostly to herself “This morning your mom gave me a photo of us when we were kids” Max began “It was the last picture William took and it was right before he left and, got in his crash. And when I went to the bathroom after breakfast I just wanted to take a longer look at it and I started hearing what was happening in the photo before the picture was taken, then all of a sudden everything went white and I was in my 13 year old body”

“That must’ve been crazy” Chloe commented

“It was, my voice was so different, I was shorter so everything seemed, bigger, and… William was there” she replied with sorrow

“How’d you save him?” Chloe asked with a bit of reluctancy

“I took his car keys and tossed them out to the backyard, and when he couldn’t find them I convinced him to take the bus”

“That easy huh?” Chloe laughed joylessly

“I know” Max sighed in a similar manner “Then everything went white again and I was back in my 19 year old self” Max said, moving on “And so I rushed over to your house and William answered the door and I was just, so happy to see  him. When he said I could wait for you to wake up in your room, he pointed to where the garage was, I didn’t think much of it, but then I opened that door and saw you…” Max said as the joy in her voice slowly went away with each word. With a small squeeze from the punk Max collected herself and continued “Your hair, it was all blonde, your sleeve, it wasn’t there, and you were sleeping, on a hospital bed, surround by medical equipment” She recalled painfully “There was a wheelchair in the corner…” she said, slowly shaking her head, not wanting to see the images she was describing “And I just started blaming myself and tried looking for answers”

“Max…” Chloe interrupted “You can’t blame yourself for that”

“But you were in a paralyzed because of what I did” Max retorted

“There was no way for you to know that’s what would have happened” Chloe returned

“I guess but, if I didn’t change the past _that_ wouldn’t have happened” she continued

“You were just trying to save my dad” Chloe smiled bittersweetly. “Did you find any answers?”

“Yeah, I went through our texts, all the way from when I moved”

 

…

 

“And when I noticed you had fallen back asleep I was about to put the book away but then I saw the picture of us that started it all, and that’s how I got back” Max explained to Chloe, catching her up on everything she could remember from the other timeline

“Jesus Max, that’s… a lot” Chloe exhaled “Did you… talk to my dad at all?”

“Yeah, I did. Between reading texts I went out and I asked him if there was any news about recovery, he said there wasn’t any yet, but he did say that you were improving a lot. He also said that…” Max began before interrupting herself “Do you want to know what he said?” Max asked finally looking up to the taller girl, to see that she was crying as well.

“Yeah. Please” She replied

“He said that he was so proud of you for staying so strong. And that he would do anything to get you out that chair”

“Oh…” Was all she could reply as she turned her head to look down to the ground

“I’m sorry Chloe” Max began to cry again “I wish you could have a better life. William dies here, but if he doesn’t, then you get paralyzed” She continued as she wrapped her arms around the punk and cried into her chest.

“Hey…” Chloe said to the brunette, breaking the hug to lift Max’s chin up with her finger so they could look at each other “I do have a good life Max” she assured, placing her hands on both of the smaller girl’s shoulders “ _You_ make it good. _You_ make me happy” she went on with a small smile “And it sounded like the other me made it clear, that the other you made her happy” she explained “You say that I’m the strongest person you know, but the truth is Max, I get all my strength from you. And don’t think that I’m ever not happy or that my life could be better when I’m with you, because you’re my angel Max, and I love you”

“Chloe, I…” was all she could say before she bursted into tears and returned to hugging the blue haired girl.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so I always planned to have this in the story I just decided to make it it’s own chapter since where I left it felt like a good place for an end of a chapter to be. The plan is still the same so far, to have the story end either next chapter or in the next few. Anyway, please do let me know your thoughts on the story/chapter. And thanks a bunch for continuing to read my story, it always feels good to see the story grow, and it feels even better reading what people have to say about it. See you next chapter.**


End file.
